


Tsurezugerusa

by imogenta



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 53,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenta/pseuds/imogenta
Summary: Tsurezuregusa (Ore d'ozio), di Kenko Hoshi.Traduzione e introduzione a cura di Adriana Boscaro.





	1. Introduzione

 

 

Ammirevole è colui che ignora le cose  
fin che non abbiano perduto il sapore della novità.  
_Kenkō_

Nel programma di studi di un ragazzo giapponese delle medie e del liceo, come parte del corso di lingua classica, è tuttora contemplata la lettura di brani dello _Tsurezuregusa_ , qui reso con _Ore d’ozio_ 1, testo scritto intorno al 1330-31 da **Yoshida Kaneyoshi**. Appartenente a una famiglia della bassa aristocrazia connessa con il santuario _shintō_ Yoshida, Kaneyoshi fu uomo di Corte e un noto poeta della scuola Nijō2, ma poco altro si sa di lui se non che ricoprì la carica di sovrintendente presso la nobile casata degli Horikawa3. Vi fece una rapida carriera e nel 1307 fu nominato Secondo Comandante della Guardia di Scorta dell’imperatore GoNijō. Gli anni di vita a corte riemergono nelle acute osservazioni disseminate nel testo su quel mondo che talvolta lo attraeva ma che egli più spesso rifiutava. Improvvisamente se ne allontanò, e nel 1313 si fece monaco buddhista con il nome di Kenkō senza però affiliarsi a nessun complesso monastico, e vagabondò per il Paese alla ricerca di solitudine. Si rifugiò dapprima nel tempio di Yogawa sullo Hieizan, per poi tornare nella capitale Kyōto dove partecipò a numerosi certami poetici, ma in quegli anni turbolenti non si occupò mai di politica e non si fece scrupolo di passare noncurante da una fazione all’altra. Alla fine si stabilì sulla collina di Narabi vicino a Kyōto, dove morì tra il 1350 e il 13524.

La presunta data di nascita è stata fissata nel 1283, e quindi Kenkō attraversò gran parte del **periodo Kamakura** (1185-1333) e i primi anni del successivo **periodo Muromachi** o Ashikaga (13331568), assistendo a eventi epocali che cambiarono la società del Paese. Ma l’impronta culturale lasciata dal precedente periodo Heian (794-1185), l’età d’oro della storia letteraria giapponese, è sempre presente nella sua opera: lo affascinava il raffinato estetismo della società di Corte, cosicché capolavori come il _Makura no sōshi_ (Note del guanciale, inizio XI secolo) di Sei Shōnagon e il _Genji_ _monogatari_ (La storia di Genji, 1008) di Murasaki Shikibu sono da lui citati con ammirazione e grande rispetto. «Continuando a scrivere di questi fatti, mi accorgo di dire cose che sono già state tutte trattate nel _Genji monogatari_ o nel _Makura no sōshi_. Eppure, non per questo rinuncerò a parlare nuovamente di tali temi stimolanti» (19)*.

Varie cause contribuirono al declino della società Heian dopo quattro secoli di splendori: l’abnorme proliferazione di ranghi e di gradi tra la nobiltà di Corte (che non poteva essere ricompensata con bottini di guerra dato il lungo periodo di pace); una vita passata fra svaghi, mollezze, e ormai codificati cerimoniali5; lo strapotere della famiglia Fujiwara, che si era impossessata delle cariche più alte; una società chiusa dove la preoccupazione principale era evitare di essere oggetto di pettegolezzi ( _ukina_ ) che potevano rovinare la carriera: tutto ciò portò a una grave crisi politica e sociale, alimentata anche dalle continue ribellioni dei monasteri buddhisti che, in possesso di enormi latifondi esentasse, sovvenzionavano i «monaci guerrieri» per cruente e devastanti razzie nella capitale Kyōto. Le varie fazioni della Corte dovettero chiedere aiuto militare ai guerrieri delle province orientali, cioè ai figli cadetti di nobili casate obbligati a cercare nuove terre altrove per non frazionare il latifondo di famiglia: si erano così formati dei gruppi autonomi che, con il controllo del governo centrale sempre più allentato, aumentarono le loro proprietà terriere e formarono un proprio esercito6. Tra costoro emersero le casate dei Taira e dei Minamoto. Dopo un’iniziale supremazia dei Taira, i Minamoto li sconfissero definitivamente nella battaglia navale di Dannoura nel 1185, dando così inizio al «governo della tenda» ( _bakufu_ ) che lo _shōgun_ Minamoto no

Yoritomo (1147-99) stabilì a Kamakura, nuovo centro politico e militare del Paese. Kenkō è diffidente nei confronti degli uomini d’arme e della vita militare: «Remoto dall’umano consenso, l’esercizio delle armi è prossimo al vivere ferino: se non si è nati in una famiglia di militari, questa passione non porta alcun frutto» (80). «Ci sono sette tipi di persone che non possono essere buoni amici: primo, i personaggi di alto livello sociale; secondo, i giovani; terzo, chi ha una salute ottima e non è mai malato; quarto, quelli a cui piace il _sake_ ; quinto, gli uomini d’armi irruenti e baldanzosi; sesto, i bugiardi; settimo, gli avidi egoisti. I buoni amici sono di tre tipi: quelli che fanno regali; i medici; le persone sagge» (117). Il che la dice lunga sul carattere del nostro autore.

Kenkō vive dunque nella seconda metà del periodo Kamakura (1185-1333) e subisce i radicali cambiamenti della società imposti dal governo militare, in aperta contraddizione con un passato che lo riempie di nostalgia. Il presente, al contrario, è inquietante: sotto la pressione dei vassalli che richiedono un risarcimento per le spese sostenute per contrastare i due tentativi di invasione mongola7, il _bakufu_ vacilla e perde di credibilità. Prende così piede il tentativo di restaurazione imperiale attuato da GoDaigo, salito al trono nel 13188. Sconfitto, fuggiasco, riportato a Kyōto, deposto, mandato in esilio nell’isola di Oki, GoDaigo riuscì a evadere nel 1333, e si reinsediò nella capitale con l’aiuto dell’astro nascente Ashikaga Takauji (1305-58), al quale dovette ben presto lasciare il passo. Si instaurò così un altro potere militare, quello degli _shōgun_ Ashikaga, che si protrasse fino al 1568.

Kenkō registra l’irrequietezza di quegli anni quando nessuno sembra essere quello che è: «Ogni uomo prova una speciale attrazione per ciò che non ha nulla a che vedere con il suo ruolo. I monaci si impegnano nelle discipline militari, i rudi guerrieri non sanno più come si tira con l’arco ma sfoggiano profondità di dottrina, e si trovano insieme a comporre _renga_ e a dilettarsi di musica» (80).

La morte di Kenkō, avvenuta intorno al 1352, non diede tempo allo scrittore di assistere alla svolta che gli Ashikaga diedero al Paese. Prima di tutto trasferirono la sede dello shogunato da Kamakura alla capitale Kyōto9 ridandole la supremazia politica e culturale, e poi si rivelarono sensibili mecenati. Con il terzo _shōgun_ , Yoshimitsu, e l’ottavo, Yoshimasa, fiorirono la poesia a catena, le pitture a inchiostro, la costruzione di giardini, le arti minori, il teatro _nō_ , l’architettura civile10. Anni dal 1338 al 1573 caratterizzati da un’algida monocromia: sarebbe piaciuta a Kenkō?

Forse no, in quanto «novità» così lontana da quel «passato» da lui idealizzato.

 

_La lingua e la tradizione letteraria_

È accertato che mentre Kenkō era in vita, e poi ancora per secoli, la conoscenza dello  _Tsurezuregusa_ rimase ristretta a pochi specialisti, ma il testo fu poi rivalutato in periodo Tokugawa (1603-1867)11 e anche durante la successiva era Meiji (1868-1912) come strumento educativo indispensabile per le nuove generazioni. Le motivazioni per tale scelta furono che l’opera faceva riferimento a personaggi storici e ai fatti del Paese dei secoli precedenti in maniera chiara e sintetica, che offriva insegnamenti morali ed estetici citando figure della classicità cinese (Confucio, Bai Juyi, Laozi, Zhuangzi), e famosi monaci (Dengyō Daishi, Dōgen, Shinran, Kōbō Daishi) e monaster (Enryakuji, Ninnanji, Tōdaiji) buddhisti. Ricordava inoltre antiche consuetudini dei maggiori santuari _shintō_ , si dilungava in osservazioni su un retto comportamento, su consigli pratici dati dall’esperienza e, perché no, offriva anche battute salaci e commenti ironici. Suggestiva l’ipotesi che il testo sia stato composto da Kenkō per dare a un giovane nobile elementi educativi di base, fatto che giustificherebbe ancor più la scelta poi fatta nel XVII secolo12. Sull’onda del revival in Giappone, già agli inizi del XX secolo l’opera fu nota anche in Occidente sia in versione integrale sia con brani in antologie13.

Lo _Tsurezuregusa_ si compone di una breve introduzione e di 243 sezioni ( _dan_ ) di argomento vario, alcune di poche righe, altre più lunghe, vergate durante un periodo di solitudine dell’autore in una capanna sui monti.

Non è ormai più ritenuta valida l’affascinante ipotesi che voleva Kenkō vergare i suoi appunti su dei pezzi di carta che poi incollava alle pareti del suo rifugio senza un ordine preciso. Si diceva che dopo la sua morte vennero staccati dall’uomo d’armi e poeta Imagawa Ryōshun (1326-1414), il quale tentò di dare una successione logica ai brani. Sia come sia, fatto sta che il manoscritto più antico risale al 1431 (quindi un secolo dopo la stesura) e che l’attuale divisione in un prologo e 243 episodi numerati è del XVII secolo.

Il suddetto manoscritto è di mano di Shōtetsu (1381-1459), personaggio chiave nella storia dello _Tsurezuregusa_ 14. In gioventù contattò Imagawa Ryōshun, considerato l’ultimo grande interprete del _waka_ di corte15, per essere introdotto alla composizione poetica. Studiò con lui non solo la poesia classica, ma anche opere come l’ _Ise monogatari_ (Racconti di Ise, prima metà del X secolo) e, appunto, lo _Tsurezuregusa_.

Il testo originale non ci è giunto, ma nei successivi manoscritti lo stile usato è un misto di giapponese classico ( _wabun_ ) e di sino-giapponese ( _wakan konkōbun_ ), di cui lo _Tsurezuregusa_ è considerato una delle opere rappresentative. Non è qui il luogo per entrare in disquisizioni né sullo stile, né sull’effettiva resa grafica che mescola caratteri e segni fonetici ( _kanji kana majiri_ ). Come sottolinea Linda H. Chance, il «vernacular» di Kenkō non è che uno «stile elastico che sfrutta ogni sfumatura linguistica e di genere disponibili»16.

Molto più interessante è risalire agli input ricevuti dall’autore dalle opere del periodo precedente, ma per maggiore chiarezza è necessario un passo indietro di molti secoli.

I giapponesi acquisirono la scrittura dalla Cina intorno al V-VI secolo d.C. e da allora seguirono un binario linguistico che vedeva da un lato il cinese (nelle varie forme ibride elaborate) come la lingua colta in cui erano vergati i documenti, le cronache, la saggistica, la poesia ufficiale, i trattati, e dall’altro la lingua nativa, considerata in possesso dello spirito della parola ( _kotodama_ ) che la rendeva unica e superiore a ogni altra, e quindi preferita nella redazione delle poesie private e scelta dalla scrittura al femminile in quanto più duttile, più ricca e più sfumata. Ma per adattare il giapponese (che è agglutinante e atonale) alla lingua cinese (che è isolante e tonale) ci vollero dei secoli, e attorno al IX si dovette ricorrere all’invenzione di due sillabari fonetici, lo _hiragana_ e il _katakana_. Questi segni (derivati da una semplificazione dei caratteri cinesi) sono tuttora usati unicamente come suoni invariabili per rappresentare le parti flessive della lingua e per rendere in suoni i caratteri cinesi17.

Nel precedente periodo Heian (794-1185), l’età d’oro della letteratura, le dame di corte avevano già usato per i loro scritti il _wabun_ (giapponese autoctono puro), usufruendo dei segni fonetici, e facendo uso della lingua parlata dall’aristocrazia di Corte. Nacquero così opere come il già citato _Makura no sōshi_ di Sei Shōnagon18 e un numero considerevole di diari: il _Kagerō nikki_ 19, l’ _Izumi Shikibu nikki_ 20, il _Sarashina nikki_ 21; oltre a una serie di racconti come il _Sumiyoshi_ _monogatari_ 22 che culminarono nel 1008 nel capolavoro di Murasaki Shikibu, il _Genji monogatari_ (La storia di Genji)23. Scrivere in giapponese usando solo alcuni sinogrammi tra i più noti, e trascrivendo il suono di tutti gli altri, voleva anche dire aprire ampie possibilità di interpretazione e di sfumature a una lingua che vive di omofoni. Con una spicciativa definizione di comodo si sostiene che le donne (si parla sempre di dame di corte del periodo Heian) non conoscevano il cinese, «lasciato» agli uomini per scritti più impegnativi: invece alcune di loro, che appartenevano a famiglie colte e occupavano una posizione elevata, erano state introdotte allo studio dei classici cinesi. Tuttavia scrivere in _kana_ offriva una ricchezza e una libertà di espressione insperate in particolare per quanto riguardava i sentimenti più intimi. Anche il primo diario in assoluto, il _Tosa nikki_ (Diario di Tosa, 935), è di mano di un uomo che si finge donna: «Si dice che i diari sono scritti dagli uomini, ma ora ne scrivo uno per vedere cosa una donna può fare», per poter dare così libero sfogo al dolore di un padre per la perdita di una bimba in tenera età24. L’autore, Ki no Tsurayuki, uno dei curatori del _Kokinwakashū_ (Raccolta di poesie giapponesi antiche e moderne, 905), aveva già sostenuto la superiorità della lingua autoctona su tutte le altre nella _Prefazione_ in giapponese ( _Kanajo_ ) all’opera, testo considerato il «manifesto» della poesia nipponica nella sua forma preferita, cioè il _waka_ o _yamato uta_ (31 sillabe, 5-7-5-7-7)25.

Si è già detto che Kenkō era stato un attento lettore e studioso di opere come il _Genji monogatari_ , i l _Makura no sōshi_ e l’ _Eiga monogatari_ (Storia di splendori)26 e quindi aveva una certa dimestichezza con la scrittura femminile in _wabun_ le cui tracce restano visibili nella sua opera.

 

_Il testo_

Il titolo non è di Kenkō ed è stato ricavato posteriormente dall’ _incipit_ scritto in _wabun_ : «Nel vuoto di ore oziose prendo la pietra da inchiostro e tutto il giorno mi perdo ad annotare a caso le sciocchezze che mi passano per la mente, e un’ebbrezza misteriosa mi assale» ( _Tsurezure naru mama ni, hikurashi suzuri ni mukaite, kokoro ni utsuriyuku yoshinashigoto wo, sokowa ka to naku kakitsuku-reba, ayashū koso monoguruoshikere_ ).

« _Tsurezure_ » può avere significati vari quali tempo libero, ozio, contemplazione, tempo perso, ma va inteso nel senso di quel «beato ozio» quando non si fa nulla e i pensieri si sbizzarriscono in una sequenza infinita. «Qual è mai lo spirito di chi non sopporta il vuoto di giorni inoperosi? Non c’è niente di più bello che starsene da soli, senza aver nulla per cui affannarsi» (75). « _Kusa_ » significa «erba» e nei composti (- _gusa_ ) indica il tipo di scrittura «a filo d’erba» dove pare che il pennello non si distacchi mai dalla carta. L’ _incipit_ dell’opera chiarisce subito l’intento dell’autore, che chiama questo suo errare del pensiero _yoshinashigoto_ (cose futili, quisquilie). L’ebbrezza ( _ayashū koso monoguruoshikere_ ) di cui parla può essere anche il senso di libertà che prova a contatto con la natura, libero da impegni mondani e dalla relatività di questo mondo. Le quisquilie che formano i suoi pensieri si snodano una dopo l’altra talvolta senza un nesso apparente, senza una struttura ordinata, ma vi si legge una vasta cultura e una profonda conoscenza dei riti e dei costumi ai quali si alternano osservazioni estemporanee, talvolta contraddittorie, ma significative dello stato d’animo di un uomo che, abituato alla mondanità, si trova ora a dialogare solo con se stesso e la natura che lo circonda.

Proprio per questa caratteristica è stato detto che lo _Tsurezuregusa_ è _renga_ in prosa, dove _renga_ sta per «poesia a catena»27, e infatti il suo allacciarsi a temi apparentemente discordanti rientra alla fine nel movimento circolare di una visione del mondo dove prevale il rifiuto dell’eccesso, il gusto per la penombra, per la patina del tempo, per la semplicità, per la discrezione, ma dove trovano anche posto l’autoironia, talvolta la commiserazione, e talvolta illeciti pensieri fugaci come quando l’autore commenta che l’eremita Kume tutto sommato non aveva avuto proprio torto a lasciarsi attrarre dalle candide cosce di una donna (8).

Scrive il critico Katō Shūichi: «Per Kenkō la realtà ultima non era che un atteggiamento mentale nel quale i suoi “piccoli pensieri” compaiono e scompaiono, e dato che per lui non esisteva un buddha che trascendesse questa discontinua catena di pensieri non poteva nemmeno avere la sicurezza dell’esistenza del suo stesso spirito. Ciò non esprime altro che un intimo modo di vedere questo mondo, ed è per questa ragione che il mondo dello _Tsurezuregusa_ si lega al _renga_. Il passaggio da un’osservazione all’altra sul medesimo argomento e poi l’improvviso cambiamento; la totale assenza di una struttura coordinata; tutto l’interesse puntato sul limitato oggetto di cui si parla come il lento e attento svolgersi di un _emaki_ , dove il passato è passato e del futuro non bisogna preoccuparsi: questa era la concezione del tempo dei giapponesi del XIV e XV secolo. Il _renga_ era una delle espressioni letterarie di tutto ciò, lo _Tsurezuregusa_ un’altra: in effetti, lo _Tsurezuregusa_ è _renga_ in prosa»28.

 

_Il genere «zuihitsu»_

Il significato letterale del termine _zuihitsu_ è «seguire il pennello», cioè lasciare che la mano che lo guida segua il pensiero dell’autore senza una trama ben definita. Genere letterario molto consono alla scrittura giapponese tanto che i confini con il racconto ( _monogatari_ ), il diario ( _nikki_ ) e la raccolta ( _shū_ ) sono molto labili e solo la consuetudine colloca certi classici in una categoria o in un’altra29.

Il termine può quindi includere riflessioni, pensieri sparsi, aforismi, considerazioni, brandelli di ricordi, appunti giornalieri, puntuali osservazioni sui cambiamenti della natura, pettegolezzi di corte, recriminazioni sul buon tempo andato, giudizi su opere altrui, divagazioni, elenchi di posti famosi e di cose utili. Una sorta di zibaldone o, volendo, una miscellanea. Data la sua stessa natura uno _zuihitsu_ può essere formato sia da brevi sezioni sia da un saggio continuo, può cambiare improvvisamente argomento senza nesso alcuno con quanto precede, e può invece seguire un proprio itinerario costante. Chi scrive lo fa alla rinfusa, senza ripensamenti, e talvolta riprende un discorso solo per un’associazione improvvisa che può risultare non chiara a un lettore occidentale. Si tratta di una figura retorica detta _engo_ , un procedimento molto usato in poesia, che mira a creare delle associazioni «a distanza», come risonanze che riaffiorano.

Secoli dopo la sua stesura lo _Tsurezuregusa_ è stato etichettato come _zuihitsu_ , e fonti autorevoli ritengono veri e propri _zuihitsu_ della classicità solo il _Makura no sōshi_ scritto dalla dama di Corte Sei Shōnagon tra il 994 e il 1010 in epoca Heian, e appunto lo _Tsurezuregusa_ (1330-31) del successivo periodo Kamakura (1185-1333)30. Altri vi aggiungono lo _Hōjōki_ (Ricordi di un eremo, 1212) di Kamo no Chōmei, sempre del periodo Kamakura, benché rientri di più nella «letteratura del romitaggio» ( _inja bungaku_ )31. Tra le tre opere, lo _Tsurezuregusa_ si distingue per la varietà di argomenti presenti nel testo, mai comparsi prima: infatti Sei Shōnagon elenca nel suo _Makura no sōshi_ soltanto fatti e osservazioni legate al ristretto ambiente di Corte e al «suo» mondo e quindi ci offre soprattutto un punto di vista intimistico, mentre Kamo no Chōmei riversa nello _Hōjōki_ le sue angosce per le calamità che colpiscono la capitale e la preoccupazione di non riuscire a raggiungere l’illuminazione a causa di quanto ancora lo tiene legato al mondo terreno, come l’amore per la poesia e la musica. La sua capanna è tutto il suo mondo e la sua vita è quella di un eremita in religiosa comunione con la natura e quasi senza contatti umani32.

 

_Le «quisquilie» di Kenkō_

L’autore si proclama sincero e immediato: «Continuando a scrivere di questi fatti, mi accorgo di dire cose che sono già state tutte trattate nel _Genji monogatari_ o nel _Makura no sōshi._ Eppure, non per questo rinuncerò a parlare nuovamente di tali temi stimolanti. Poiché infatti se non si dice ciò che ci urge in petto, si scoppia, io continuerò ad affidarmi al mio pennello. D’altronde il mio è un passatempo senza valore, e queste note finiranno stracciate e buttate via: non succederà quindi che qualcuno le legga» (19). Che ovviamente non sono affatto da «stracciare e buttar via»: la sua vasta cultura sino-nipponica, una nostalgica conoscenza del mondo passato coi suoi riti e costumi, i gusti raffinati, gli permettono di snocciolare ben duecentoquarantatré _yoshinashigoto_ , le sue «quisquilie»33.

I continui riferimenti al _Genji monogatari_ e al _Makura no sōshi_ testimoniano non solo l’ammirazione di Kenkō, ma anche come il passare del tempo (ben tre secoli li separano dallo _Tsurezuregusa_ ) e i cambiamenti politici e sociali abbiano segnato un solco profondo. Tanto

Murasaki e i suoi personaggi apprezzano tutto ciò che è _imamekashi_ (al passo con i tempi), tanto Kenkō lo rifiuta e va alla ricerca di una pur minima traccia di un passato idealizzato, plaudendo all’intervento di chi lo porta alla luce. Poi ha un soprassalto: «Non sarà che tutto quello che hanno scritto gli antichi mi appare splendido, per quanto semplici e immediate fossero le loro espressioni?» (14).

Sin dall’inizio qualifica chi è meritevole di ammirazione: «Chi interviene con discrezione in un discorso, non provoca fastidio ma suscita una gradevole impressione: non eccede nel parlare ed è un interlocutore ideale, a cui ci si rivolge sempre volentieri. [...] Sarebbe augurabile poter essere di modello per gli altri, con una buona preparazione nei classici, sapendo comporre poesie cinesi e giapponesi, avendo qualche nozione di musica e conoscenza delle varie tradizioni e cerimonie di Corte. Per un uomo è inoltre opportuno saper scrivere in modo fluido ed elegante, cantare con voce gradevole tenendo il ritmo e non essere astemio pur sottraendosi agli inviti di chi gli offre da bere» (1). Ovviamente costui, qualificato come _yoki hito_ (uomo bello/buono, superiore), qui spesso reso con «gentiluomo», è tenuto in grande stima mentre epiteti vari sono rivolti agli «zotici», alla «gente mediocre», a «quelli di second’ordine». Tuttavia talvolta ha parole di comprensione anche per costoro, addossando alle loro umili origini la colpa di un comportamento non da «gentiluomo». Ed è onesto nel riconoscere il vero: «Non era che un umile plebeo, ma le sue parole potevano essere il monito di un saggio» (109).

Ben più drastica a questo proposito è Sei Shōnagon, il cui spiccato senso estetico è riservato solo al suo ristretto ambiente e che la porta a dire, rammaricata, che «la neve caduta sulla casa di un povero è uno spettacolo sprecato, anche quando i raggi della luna indugiano sul tetto». E tra i «particolari insopportabili» elenca «la gente del popolo»34. Al contrario Kenkō è prodigo di lodi per chi è esperto nel proprio mestiere: «In tutte le cose, chi ha raggiunto la maestria nel proprio campo merita la più alta considerazione» (51).

Dà giudizi di sconcertante attualità sferzando l’ingordigia della «casta»: «Ci sono persone che hanno dimenticato il governo dei santi sovrani dell’antichità e ignorano le lamentele del popolo e la rovina arrecata al Paese: costoro pensano che sia segno di magnificenza concedersi in ogni cosa il lusso più sfrenato e si mostrano tronfi e arroganti come se non ci fosse spazio abbastanza per loro; ma così facendo si dimostrano invece del tutto privi di discernimento» (2). E ancora: «... non c’è dubbio che gli umili avranno grande beneficio se chi sta in alto rinunzierà a sperperi e lussi, si prenderà cura del popolo e promuoverà l’agricoltura» (142).

Osserva il mondo con apparente distacco, ma è attento al minimo particolare, fa sfoggio di autoironia, ama i toni smorzati, la penombra, la patina del tempo: «Non c’è nulla che rinfranchi di più lo spirito che starsene da soli a leggere un libro ai piedi di un lume, e avere per amici uomini di epoche lontane» (13).

Il pensiero buddhista di Kenkō non è pessimista nei confronti della vita, come per la maggior parte dei suoi contemporanei. Tuttavia è anche convinto che il mondo vada peggiorando, che si vada inesorabilmente verso l’era del _mappō_ , la fine della Legge35. Quindi bisogna aggrapparsi a tutte le tradizioni del passato, anche le più semplici e ovvie: «In ogni cosa amo il passato. Questi nostri tempi mi pare si siano fatti terribilmente volgari. [...] Tra le lettere scartate di un tempo ci sono frasi stupende. Al contrario il linguaggio parlato si sta corrompendo» (22). Tale atteggiamento raggiunge il culmine quando lamenta che persino le torture inflitte a un criminale non sono più le stesse: «Quando si deve percuotere un colpevole con le verghe, bisognerebbe disporlo sull’apposito attrezzo di tortura e assicurarvelo saldamente. Ai nostri giorni però pare che nessuno conosca più né come è fatto quell’attrezzo né come vi vada collocato il reo» (204).

Ci sono esortazioni a un corretto comportamento: «In ogni campo, è bene non mostrarsi troppo addentro nelle cose. Il gentiluomo, anche se conosce l’argomento, ne parlerà forse sfoderando il proprio sapere? [...] Essere misurati nel parlare proprio nel campo che si conosce bene, e intervenire solo se si viene interpellati: ecco un comportamento eccellente» (79); e a una vita semplice: «Chi cerca di vivere in modo frugale, evita i lussi, non possiede ricchezze e non agogna le cose del mondo è degno di ammirazione. Fin dai tempi più antichi, è arduo trovare un saggio che sia anche ricco» (18). E ancora aneddoti su nobili e monaci del tempo, norme d’etichetta e di buone maniere, disquisizioni sul gioco del _go_ e sulle arti marziali; bonari commenti su ingenui monaci; sulla scelta della casa, sulla cucina, e sagge massime: «Chi ha desideri ma non li soddisfa oppure chi ha denaro ma non lo usa è tale e quale un povero. Che piacere può esserci in ciò?» (217). Va controcorrente quando si oppone con fermezza a credenze consolidate, come la maledizione dei serpenti (207). Riprende le liste di Sei Shōnagon con: «Cose di cattivo gusto. Troppi oggetti personali lì dove si vive; troppi pennelli nella scatola da scrittura; troppe immagini di Buddha nell’altare di famiglia; troppi alberi, rocce, e piante nel giardino; troppi figli e nipoti in casa. Troppe chiacchiere dell’interlocutore, troppi meriti elencati in una supplica» (72).

Sul matrimonio è drastico: «Un uomo non dovrebbe mai prender moglie. Resto ammirato quando sento dire che qualcuno continua la sua vita solitaria; invece niente delude di più che venire a sapere che uno è divenuto genero della tal persona o che quell’altro ha preso in casa una certa donna e ora abitano insieme». La soluzione? «Stare insieme di quando in quando pur abitando separati può rendere solido un rapporto nonostante lo scorrere del tempo. L’uomo che arriva inatteso e si ferma dalla donna per un po’ porta una ventata di vivacità» (190). Ha dure parole nei confronti delle donne: «Verrebbe da pensare che le donne, capaci a tal punto di turbare gli uomini, siano degli esseri straordinari: esse invece sono tutte di natura contorta. Radicate nel loro egocentrismo, hanno voglie impetuose, ignorano il giusto senso delle cose e sono pronte ad abbandonarsi alle illusioni. Con le parole sono abili, ma se vien loro posta anche la più innocente delle domande, non aprono bocca. Sarà forse per modestia, si potrebbe pensare, ma ecco che, senza essere interpellate da alcuno, si mettono a sproloquiare anche di cose poco opportune» (107).

Tuttavia spesso inneggia all’amore: «Un uomo che non conosca l’amore, per quanto possa eccellere in mille altri campi, è imperfetto, e fa pensare a una coppa incrostata di gemme ma priva del fondo» (3). «Quando si ha in cuore lo strazio per non aver più incontrato l’amata, o ci si tortura per una promessa vana, o in attesa dell’alba si trascorrono lunghe notti solitarie struggendosi al pensiero di colei che è lontana, o quando nella casa invasa di sterpi si rimpiange il tempo passato: ecco, amare significa proprio saper assaporare quei momenti» (137).

L’accenno a una «casa invasa di sterpi» è un richiamo a un tema molto presente nella letteratura Heian: quello del fascino che il «gentiluomo» prova per dimore solitarie, spesso mal tenute, dove la natura ha il sopravvento rendendole misteriose tanto quanto la dama che vi vive senza più contatti con il mondo. Anche qui il pensiero corre a Genji e alla sua avventura narrata nel capitolo XI «Il villaggio dove cadono i fiori» ( _Hanachirusato_ ), nonché ad alcuni passi del _Makura no sōshi_. Ma se l’uomo innamorato tiene separato questo suo sentimento dal fascino della natura è meglio che ci rinunci: «Chi non può rievocare le scene in cui si ferma rapito dalla dolcezza della luna nella nebbia notturna a primavera, fragrante del profumo dei susini in fiore, o della diafana luna in cielo, quando sul far dell’alba abbandonava la casa dell’amata attraversando il giardino stillante di rugiada, ecco, costui farebbe bene una volta per tutte a rinunciare all’amore» (240).

Il fascino del trascorso predomina: «Ed è parimenti inammissibile illustrare per ogni dove e decantare le ultime meraviglie del nostro tempo» (78). È a tal punto coinvolto che si perde in dettagli, come quando ritiene necessario specificare come si deve annodare una cordicella: «Quando si annoda la cordicella dei _sūtra_ o di altri rotoli, di solito la si fa passare dall’alto al basso in modo che formi una croce, come fosse un _tasuki_ , poi da sotto l’incrocio si estrae lateralmente un’asola. L’abate Kōshun del Kegon’in una volta sciolse un rotolo annodato in tal modo e lo riannodò correttamente: “Questa – disse – è l’annodatura che vien fatta ai nostri giorni: davvero brutta. Il modo giusto consiste nell’avvolgere semplicemente più e più volte la cordicella attorno al rotolo e poi far passare l’estremità dell’asola dall’alto verso il basso”. Vecchio com’era, quel monaco aveva certamente grande esperienza in queste faccende» (208). E si rifà anche al giudizio dell’amico poeta Ton’a: «Un tale sosteneva che la seta fine per foderare i rotoli è misera perché si logora subito, ma

Ton’a replicò: “Un rotolo è incantevole proprio quando la seta si è sfilacciata sia nella parte superiore che in quella inferiore e la madreperla si è staccata dall’asse”. Che finezza di sentire, la sua!» (82).

Nei confronti della natura ha espressioni che nella sconfinata e dolente ammirazione della luna, della neve, di una casa abbandonata rivelano un profondo _mono no aware_. Termine intraducibile se non con una perifrasi, _aware_ all’inizio era solo un’esclamazione ( _aa_ , oppure _hare_ ) di piacevole sorpresa ( _Aa_ , che splendida luna! _Hare_ , che bel fiore!). Più tardi _mono no aware_ acquisì una connotazione di malinconia per la subitanea consapevolezza che la bellezza delle cose ( _mono_ ) che si ammirano è destinata a sfiorire. Si può rendere come una acuta percezione della «sensibilità delle cose», una compenetrazione totale con quanto ci circonda36. «Incomparabile è la bellezza della luna d’autunno. È da commiserare colui che, incapace di coglierne le sfumature, pensa che la luna sia sempre la stessa in tutte le stagioni» (212). «In qualsiasi caso della vita, come conforta guardare la luna!» (21). «Il terso lucore del plenilunio che tutto rischiara a perdita d’occhio non ha la palpitante intensità della luna quando [...] finalmente si mostra» (137).

È stata contestata a Kenkō una certa contraddittorietà su alcuni temi, come il matrimonio e il _sake_. Del matrimonio e dell’amore si è già detto. E se è vero che ha righe di elogio per una tranquilla serata con un amico pur bevendo un buon numero di coppe (215), e se ammette: «Però talvolta ci possono essere delle occasioni in cui rinunciare è proprio difficile: quando in una sera di luna, in un mattino innevato, o ai piedi di ciliegi in fiore, si sta a conversare con l’animo leggero, scambiarsi una coppa di _sake_ è un gesto che aggiunge infinito piacere; quando in un giorno di noia giunge inatteso un amico, il cuore si rallegra se si beve in sua compagnia» (175), è anche vero che ha una veemente reazione davanti a una stupida imposizione che riduce un uomo in uno stato bestiale: «Al mondo ci sono molte cose incomprensibili. Non si riesce a capire cosa ci sia mai di divertente nell’obbligare la gente a bere per forza, offrendo _sake_ in ogni possibile occasione e prima di tutto. Chi è costretto a berlo ha in faccia una smorfia aggrondata di incontenibile disgusto e cerca di buttarlo via di nascosto e di defilarsi non visto, ma viene bloccato, trattenuto al suo posto e costretto a bere ancora senza riguardo: in questo modo anche una persona irreprensibile viene colta da improvvisa follia e si mette a fare cose idiote, e un uomo forte e robusto si tramuta sotto i nostri occhi in un malato grave che crolla a terra incapace di distinguere la notte dal giorno. Così un giorno che doveva essere di festa si conclude in modo increscioso. [...] Si dice che il _sake_ sia meglio di cento medicine, mentre è proprio la causa di mille malanni» (175).

Ama la vita: «Un giorno di vita vale più di tutto l’oro del mondo. [...] Com’è possibile che non si assapori giorno per giorno la gioia di essere vivo?» (93). Una vita semplice, tranquilla e possibilmente solitaria è ciò a cui aspira.

ADRIANA BOSCARO

 

* D’ora in poi si indicherà tra parentesi tonde la prosa da cui è estratta la citazione.

  1. Si è optato qui per mantenere il titolo _Ore d’ozio_ , usato da Marcello Muccioli nelle diverse edizioni della sua traduzione (Bari, Leonardo da Vinci, 1965; Milano, SE, 1995 e ristampe).
  2. All’epoca l’autore era più noto per le sue poesie tanto da essere annoverato assieme a Ton’a, Keiun, e Jōben tra i «quattro divini re»( _shitennō_ ) della scuola Nijō.
  3. Proprio per la scarsità di notizie certe che lo riguardano, si è preferito inserire qui qualche accenno sulla sua vita, eliminando lasezione Vita e Opere.
  4. L’autore è noto anche come Urabe Kaneyoshi, in quanto apparteneva a un ramo della famiglia dei Nakatomi, gli Urabe appuntospecialisti nella divinazione e che furono con i Nakatomi i grandi difensori dello _shintō_ nei confronti del buddhismo entrato in Giappone intorno al VI secolo e ben presto favorevolmente accolto dall’élite al potere. Adottò il nome buddhista di Kenkō (lettura sino-giapponese di Kaneyoshi, quasi a sottolineare il suo non totale distacco dal mondo) e come Kenkō Hōshi, Maestro della Legge, è passato ai posteri.
  5. La pressione sulle più alte cariche era così ossessiva che nel 1086 l’imperatore Shirakawa (1053-1129) abdicò dando inizio all’istituzione dello _insei_ (governo degli imperatori in ritiro), che terminò nel 1192 quando si stabilì il governo militare di Kamakura. Un imperatore in ritiro aveva molto potere sia perché spesso assumeva la reggenza degli imperatori bambini, sia perché tale status lo liberava dagli oneri e dall’etichetta di corte, lasciandogli il tempo per dedicarsi alla politica. Shirakawa abdicò nel 1087 e nel 1096 si fece monaco, ma continuò a godere dei privilegi dell’istituto dello _insei_ per ben quarantatré anni.
  6. A questo periodo risale la formazione di un nuovo ceto, quello dei _bushi_ (guerrieri), più noti poi come samurai.
  7. Lo shogunato aveva rifiutato di sottomettere il Paese allo strapotere di Qubilay Qan, che reagì inviando nel 1274 un’imponente flottasulle coste del Kyūshū. Un provvidenziale tifone costrinse i mongoli a ritirarsi, ma la minaccia di un altro attacco costrinse il _bakufu_ a rafforzare le difese dell’isola con grande dispendio di beni comuni. Il secondo attacco avvenne nel 1281 e ancora una volta intervenne «il vento divino» ( _kamikaze_ o _shinpū_ ) a salvare il «paese degli dèi».
  8. Kenkō pare abbia seguito da vicino le vicende di GoDaigo. M. Marra, _Semirecluse (tonseisha) and Impermanence (mujō): Kamo no Chōmei and Urabe Kenkō_ , in «Japanese Journal of Japanese Studies», 11, 4, 1984, p. 336.
  9. Scelsero una località detta Muromachi, e questo fu anche il nome del periodo, alternativo a quello di Ashikaga.
  10. Del 1397 è la costruzione del Kinkakuji (Padiglione d’oro), del 1482 quella del Ginkakuji (Padiglione d’argento).
  11. In periodo Tokugawa lo _Tsurezuregusa_ entrò a far parte del corredo di una sposa insieme ad altre opere ritenute indispensabili per l’educazione della donna, come l’ _Onna daigaku_ (Il «grande insegnamento» per la donna, 1716), attribuito a Kaibara Ekiken.
  12. L.H. Chance, _Zuihitsu and Gender: Tzurezuregusa and the Pillow Book_ , in _Inventing the Classics._ _Modernity, National Identity, and Japanese Literature_ , a cura di H. Shirane e T. Suzuki, Stanford, Stanford University Press, 2000, pp. 120-147. L’autrice insiste molto, con svariati esempi, sul carattere didattico del testo.
  13. La prima traduzione completa in una lingua occidentale risale al 1911 a opera di G.B. Sansom, _The Tsuredzure of Yoshida no Kaneyoshi_ , in «Transactions of the Asiatic Society of Japan», XXXIX, pp. 1-146.
  14. D. Keene, _Seeds in the Heart. Japanese Literature from Earliest Times to the Late Sixteenth Century_ , New York, Henry Holt, 1993, p. 853.
  15. Due furono gli eventi determinanti nella vita di Shōtetsu: nel 1432 il suo rifugio andò in fiamme e vi perse tutti i libri e copie didocumenti antichi, nonché 27.000 sue poesie che aveva raccolto in trenta volumi. Più frustrante ancora il fatto che nessuna delle sue successive poesie – ben 11.000 raccolte in _Shōkonshū_ (Radici d’erba) – venne poi inclusa nella ventunesima e ultima antologia imperiale, lo _Shinshokukokin wakashū_ (Seguito alla nuova collezione di poesie giapponesi antiche e moderne, 1439) a causa di rivalità tra le scuole Reizei e Nijō. L’esclusione condannava per sempre Shōtetsu al ruolo di poeta minore. Ha lasciato un’autobiografia mista a critica poetica (lo _Shōtetsu monogatari_ ), con interessanti particolari sul suo modo di giudicare le cose del mondo.
  16. H. Chance, _Formless in Form_ , _Kenkō, “Tsurezuregusa”, and the Rhetoric of Japanese Fragmentary Prose_ , Stanford, Stanford University Press, 1997, pp. 144-145.
  17. Per un esame dettagliato dell’argomento si veda M.T. Orsi, _La standardizzazione del linguaggio: il caso giapponese_ , in _Il romanzo_ , vol. I, _La cultura del romanzo_ , a cura di F. Moretti, Torino, Einaudi, 2002, pp. 347-376.
  18. Sei Shōnagon, _Note del guanciale_ , a cura di L. Origlia, Milano, SE, 2002 (I ed. Longanesi 1968).
  19. _Mémoires d’une Éphémère_ , a cura di J. Pigeot, Paris, Collège de France, 2006.
  20. _Diario di Izumi Shikibu_ , a cura di C. Negri, Venezia, Marsilio, 2008.
  21. _Le memorie della dama di Sarashina_ , a cura di C. Negri, Venezia, Marsilio, 20102.
  22. _La principessa di Sumiyoshi_ , a cura di C. Negri, Venezia, Marsilio, 20113.
  23. Murasaki Shikibu, _La storia di Genji_ , a cura di M.T. Orsi, Torino, Einaudi, 2012.
  24. Ki no Tsurayuki, _Tosa nikki_ (Diario di Tosa), a cura di S. Vignali, Venezia, Cafoscarina, 20092. Tosa era una delle quattro province in cui era divisa l’isola di Shikoku, dove Tsurayuki era stato inviato come governatore.
  25. _Kokin Waka shū. Raccolta di poesie giapponesi antiche e moderne_ , a cura di Ikuko Sagiyama, Milano, Ariele, 2000. Il testo ha due prefazioni, una in cinese ( _Manajo_ ) di Ki no Yoshimochi e quella in giapponese di mano di Ki no Tsurayuki: «La poesia [giapponese], senza ricorrere alla forza, muove il cielo e la terra, commuove perfino gli invisibili spiriti e divinità, armonizza anche il rapporto tra l’uomo e la donna, pacifica pure l’anima del guerriero feroce» (p. 38). Tsurayuki è autore di ben 102 poesie incluse nella raccolta.
  26. L’ _Eiga monogatari_ (Storia di splendori), attribuito ad Akazome Emon (attiva tra il 976 e il 1041), tratta in ordine cronologico gli avvenimenti relativi alla famiglia Fujiwara. In particolare segue la carriera di Michinaga, di cui fa una totale glorificazione. È la prima volta che il titolo di un’opera usa un concetto astratto.
  27. Il _renga_ è un genere poetico che si sviluppò a partire dal XII secolo, dapprima come passatempo e poi come forma d’arte. Ha le sue radici nella poesia classica e nei modelli di progressione e associazione di immagini applicati in sequenze di versi o in antologie.
  28. Katō Shūichi, _Letteratura giapponese. Disegno storico_ , a cura di A. Boscaro, Venezia, Marsilio, 2000, pp. 119-120. _Emaki_ : rotolo dipinto. Lo si guarda tenendolo tra la mano sinistra che lo srotola e la destra che lo arrotola. Le scene scorrono formando una storia e i personaggi entrano ed escono dalla visuale di chi tiene in mano il rotolo. La sezione sulla quale ci si sofferma è il brano raccontato, e non sempre è indispensabile essere a conoscenza di ciò che lo precede.
  29. Genere molto amato ancora oggi in quanto, non richiedendo una struttura ben definita, permette all’autore di divagare, di esprimerela propria opinione in maniera discorsiva, non impegnativa, lasciando molto spesso aperto il discorso, giocando oltre a tutto sulla vaghezza della lingua. Tra i tanti esempi che si potrebbero citare uno è Tanizaki Jun’ichirō (1886-1965), la cui _opera omnia_ in 30 volumi comprende molte «chiacchierate in libertà», determinanti per approfondire la conoscenza dell’autore, come _Divagazioni sull’otium_ ( _Randa no setsu_ , 1930). Trad. it. in Tanizaki Jun’ichirō, _Divagazioni sull’otium e altri scritti_ , a cura di A. Boscaro, Venezia, Cafoscarina, 1995, pp. 175-192.
  30. H. Chance, _Formless in Form_ , _Kenkō, “Tsurezuregusa”, and the Rhetoric of Japanese Fragmentary Prose_ , cit., p. 343, è una voce discordante a questo proposito. Attraverso una disamina puntuale, l’autrice analizza a fondo lo _Tsurezuregusa_ e tutti i testi critici usciti in Giappone sull’argomento dal XV secolo a oggi, per concludere che l’opera non ha le caratteristiche di un vero e proprio _zuihitsu_ , in quanto l’autore insegue un suo preciso disegno nell’esposizione (pp. 130-132).
  31. Kamo no Chōmei, _Ricordi di un eremo_ , a cura di F. Fraccaro, Venezia, Marsilio, 20114.
  32. Nonostante le basilari differenze tra i due testi, e il secolo che li separa, questi compaiono spesso inclusi nello stesso volume, sia inGiappone sia in Occidente.
  33. «Yoshinashigoto» è anche il titolo dell’ultimo racconto dello _Tsutsumi chūnagon monogatari_ (Storie del Secondo Consigliere d Tsutsumi, seconda metà del XII secolo, di anonimo). Trad. it.: «Quisquilia», in _Le concubine floreali_ , a cura di Yoko Kubota, Venezia, Marsilio, 20023, pp. 157-164. Il finale recita: «Per alleviare i miei momenti d’ozio, ho scritto questa quisquilia. Ne avevo sentito parlare, e dato che mi era sembrata stravagante, ho voluto aggiungerla qui a cose come il rumore del vento, il cinguettio degli uccelli, il canto degli insetti e il mormorio delle onde».
  34. Sei Shōnagon, _Note del guanciale_ , cit., sez. 45 (Cose disarmoniche), e sez. 304 (Particolari insopportabili).
  35. Per l’amidismo, il _mappō_ (Legge finale) indicava la terza fase del degenerare della Legge durante la quale la salvezza era affidata esclusivamente all’aiuto compassionevole di Amida. La prima fase era quella della Vera Legge ( _shōbō_ ), la seconda della Legge apparente ( _zōbō_ ).
  36. È una elaborazione estetica di pensatori del più tardo periodo Tokugawa che individueranno il _mono no aware_ nelle radici della produzione classica Heian (794-1185).




	2. Ore d'ozio

 

> Nel vuoto di ore oziose prendo la pietra da inchiostro  
> e tutto il giorno mi perdo ad annotare a caso le sciocchezze che mi passano per la mente,  
> e un’ebbrezza misteriosa mi assale.

Quante sono le cose che desidera chi nasce in questo mondo! A partire dallo status dell’augusta dignità imperiale che ispira la più profonda venerazione. La sua inclita progenie, fino agli ultimi discendenti, non è di umana stirpe, ed è quindi impareggiabile. Non occorre poi far parola dei Primi Signori1, ma anche i semplici nobili che abbiano l’onore di prestar servizio a Corte sono degni di ammirazione. Figli e nipoti di queste casate, anche se dovessero cadere in rovina, manterrebbero sempre intatta la loro classe.

Nel rango inferiore, coloro ai quali ha arriso una sorte adeguata alla loro condizione, e che sfoderano per questo un’aria compiaciuta, forse hanno di se stessi un’ottima opinione, ma in realtà fanno pena.

Non c’è forse nessuno meno invidiato dei religiosi. Anche Sei Shōnagon scriveva: «La gente non li reputa più che pezzi di legno», e in effetti è proprio così. Per quanto possano essere influenti o celebrati, non per questo meritano ammirazione: come ha detto il sant’uomo Zōga, penso che per i religiosi la fama non sia altro che un ostacolo, essendo contraria al prezioso insegnamento di Buddha. Per chi invece ha abbandonato il mondo con fermezza di propositi, non mancheranno gli aspetti positivi. È certo auspicabile per un uomo eccellere in prestanza e distinzione. Chi interviene con discrezione in un discorso, non provoca fastidio ma suscita una gradevole impressione: non eccede nel parlare ed è un interlocutore ideale, a cui ci si rivolge sempre volentieri. È davvero deplorevole invece quando una persona, alla quale guardavamo con ammirazione, rivela la sua vera, sconfortante natura.

Posizione sociale e aspetto fisico sono retaggio della nascita, ma certo lo spirito potrà in qualche modo mutare se, saggiamente operando, si acquisterà in saggezza. Al contrario, una persona anche di bell’aspetto o buone doti naturali, se non si è coltivata, farà inevitabilmente una magra figura anche in mezzo a gente detestabile o di bassa condizione, e ciò è davvero avvilente. Sarebbe augurabile poter essere di modello per gli altri, con una buona preparazione nei classici, sapendo comporre poesie cinesi e giapponesi, avendo qualche nozione di musica e conoscenza delle varie tradizioni e cerimonie di Corte. Per un uomo è inoltre opportuno saper scrivere in modo fluido ed elegante, cantare con voce gradevole tenendo il ritmo e non essere astemio pur sottraendosi agli inviti di chi gli offre da bere.

* * *

Ci sono persone che hanno dimenticato il governo dei santi sovrani dell’antichità e ignorano le lamentele del popolo e la rovina arrecata al Paese: costoro pensano che sia segno di magnificenza concedersi in ogni cosa il lusso più sfrenato e si mostrano tronfi e arroganti come se non ci fosse spazio abbastanza per loro; ma così facendo si dimostrano invece del tutto privi di discernimento. Nello _Yuikai_ [Istruzioni ai posteri] del Signore di Kujō è scritto: «Dal copricapo agli abiti, dalla carrozza trainata da buoi ai cavalli, in ogni cosa limitatevi a ciò che possedete: non ricercate il lusso».  
Anche tra i passi del _Kinpishō_ [Note segrete sulle cose di Palazzo] dell’imperatore in ritiro Juntoku si legge: «Per l’imperatore, gli abiti semplici sono i migliori».

* * *

 

Un uomo che non conosca l’amore, per quanto possa eccellere in mille altri campi, è imperfetto, e fa pensare a una coppa incrostata di gemme ma priva del fondo.  
Cammina vagando senza meta il giovane innamorato, zuppo di brina e rugiada, e, senza un attimo di tregua per i richiami dei genitori e le critiche della gente, si dibatte in un groviglio di pensieri, e nelle molte sue notti solitarie non riesce a dormire profondamente: tutto ciò ha un fascino speciale.  
Detto questo però, sarebbe bene non indulgere all’amore sì da non essere considerati troppo disponibili dalle donne.

* * *

Degno di ammirazione è chi non dimentica la vita futura e non si allontana dalla Via del Buddha.

Sarebbe una vita invidiabile quella di rinchiudersi dentro casa, sì che non si sappia nemmeno se ci siamo oppure no, e si trascorressero così i propri giorni senza nulla attendere, invece di risolversi per un’avventata tonsura, come spesso fa chi è provato dalla sconforto per l’avverso destino.

Il Secondo Consigliere Akimoto ebbe a dire: «Bello sarebbe, da innocente, guardare la luna dell’esilio!» Sento che è proprio vero.

* * *

 

Che si sia nobili, o a maggior ragione se si è di basso ceto, è bene non avere figli. Il precedente Principe Ministro dell’Interno, il Primo Ministro di Kujō, il Ministro della Sinistra di Hanazono, tutt hanno auspicato che il loro nome si estinguesse2.

Secondo l’ _Ōkagami_ 3, Sua Eccellenza del Somedono disse: «È meglio non avere discendenti: sarebbe una vergogna se la progenie si mostrasse inferiore ai padri». Shōtoku Taishi, quando si fece costruire la tomba, pare abbia detto: «Eliminate qui! Non andate avanti, laggiù! Poiché non intendo avere discendenti».

Se fosse legge di natura per l’uomo durare in eterno come la rugiada su Adashino4 che mai cessa di dissolversi, o il fumo del monte Toribe che mai resta di levarsi, verrebbe meno anche la commossa malinconia delle cose. Il mondo è affascinante proprio perché effimero. Tra gli esseri viventi, nessuno vive a lungo quanto l’uomo: c’è l’effimera che non arriva a sera e la cicala d’estate, ignara di primavere e autunni. Vivere intensamente anche solo per un anno, lo fa sentire lungo abbastanza.

A chi invece, avido di vita, è restio a lasciare questo mondo, anche un’esistenza che durasse mille anni parrebbe il sogno di una notte. D’altronde, a che giova, in questo mondo in cui non si può vivere in eterno, arrivare ad avere il miserabile aspetto che dà la vecchiaia? Quando si vive a lungo, molte sono le offese che si debbono subire. La cosa migliore sarebbe morire al più tardi prima di aver raggiunto i quarant’anni. Superata quella soglia, viene meno il senso di vergogna per il proprio aspetto e ci si mostra in giro, desiderosi della compagnia degli altri; nel crepuscolo della vita ci si affeziona a figli e nipoti, e ci si augura di vivere sino a quando li si vedrà affermati: con lo spirito sprofondato nei desideri terreni non si è più neppure in grado di sentire il fascino struggente delle cose, e ciò è deplorevole.

Nulla al mondo turba il cuore dell’uomo quanto il desiderio dei sensi: com’è stolto il cuore umano! Profumi ed essenze dileguano in fretta, ma pur sapendo che le vesti sono profumate artificialmente, il cuore impazza a quell’ineffabile aroma.

Il santo eremita Kume5 pare abbia perduto i suoi poteri alla vista delle candide cosce di una donna che lavava i panni: e questo in effetti è più che plausibile poiché il terso splendore di quelle gambe, di quelle braccia formose, di quella carnagione, non aveva nulla di artefatto.

Si dice che in una donna sia lo splendore della chioma ad attirare gli sguardi, ma il carattere e la profondità del suo animo si colgono dal modo di esprimersi, anche quando è nascosta allo sguardo. In certi casi, la donna turba il cuore dell’uomo senza volerlo, ma poi non dorme sonni sereni e poiché il suo cuore è dominato dall’amore, dimentica di sé, sopporta volentieri cose che mai si sopporterebbero. Invero profonde sono le radici della passione, remote le sue cause. Anche se numerosi sono gli appetiti che i sei sensi6 inducono in noi, a tutti sarebbe possibile rinunciare: l’unico che è ingrato reprimere è lo smarrimento che dà il desiderio amoroso, e ben si vede come ciò valga indistintamente per vecchi e giovani, per saggi e stolti.

Ecco perché si dice che con una corda intrecciata di capelli femminili si può legare facilmente anche un grosso elefante, e che i cervi in autunno accorrono al suono di un piffero fatto col legno di alti zoccoli calzati da una donna. Bisogna guardarsi da tale smarrimento, averne timore e non cedervi.

* * *

 

Un alloggio gradevole che sia adatto a chi vi abita è piacevole, anche se si sa che è soltanto una residenza provvisoria7. Nel luogo che una persona distinta ha scelto come quieta dimora, anche il filtrare del chiarore lunare ha tratti toccanti. Non segue il gusto del momento, quella casa, e non è appariscente, ma il boschetto è folto di alberi secolari e nel giardino lasciato incolto le piante hanno un loro fascino: è piacevole come sono disposte la veranda all’esterno e le staccionate, ed è davvero incantevole poi il grato sapore d’altri tempi che si coglie negli oggetti lasciati a caso qua e là.

Al contrario, una residenza rifinita nei minimi particolari dagli sforzi di uno stuolo di artigiani, in cui siano esibiti arredi di Cina e Giappone stupefacenti e rari, dove si sia intervenuti scientemente perfino sul verde del giardino, dà disagio anche alla vista ed è davvero spiacevole. Possibile abitare in eterno in una simile casa? E poi, a guardarla viene subito da pensare che potrebbe andare in fumo in un attimo.

In genere, si può indovinare l’indole delle persone osservando le case in cui abitano. Il Secondo Ministro Gotokudaiji8 aveva teso una corda sul tetto della sua residenza, perché voleva impedire ai nibbi di posarsi. Vista la cosa, Saigyō disse: «Che disturbo possono dare dei nibbi appollaiati? Ecco qual è la vera natura di questo signore!», e avevo sentito dire che dopo di allora non si era più recato in quella casa.

In seguito, dato che il principe di Ayanokōji9 un certo giorno aveva fatto tendere una fune sul colmo del tetto del palazzo dove risiedeva, ecco che mi rammentai di quel precedente, ma qualcuno mi raccontò che il principe si era rattristato vedendo i corvi che a nugoli andavano a caccia delle rane nel laghetto, e la cosa allora mi parve encomiabile. Chissà che non ci sia stato un motivo del genere anche nel caso di Gotokudaiji.

Verso il decimo mese, ero passato per la piana di Kurusu diretto a un villaggio tra i monti, dove andavo in visita. Mi inoltrai per un sentiero muscoso che si perdeva lontano, quando vidi una spoglia casupola che pareva abitata. Tranne il gocciolio di una condotta per l’acqua sepolta sotto le foglie cadute, non si avvertiva nessun’altra presenza. Foglie rosse d’acero e crisantemi sparpagliati sulla mensola esterna delle offerte votive indicavano però che lì abitava sicuramente qualcuno. Commosso al pensiero che si potesse vivere in tali condizioni, stavo guardandomi attorno quando in fondo al giardino scorsi un grande albero di mandarino, i rami curvi sotto il peso dei frutti, cintato da una fitta palizzata. Mi scossi un poco da quell’incanto e pensai: «Ah! Se non ci fosse stato quell’albero!»

* * *

 

Saremmo certo felici di poter conversare tranquillamente con qualcuno che abbia la nostra stessa sensibilità, e così rinfrancare lo spirito, parlando a cuor leggero di argomenti seri come di futili sciocchezze: pare però che persone del genere non esistano. Quando si ha di fronte uno che ci dà ragione in tutto e per tutto, si ha la sensazione di essere soli.

Si potrebbe allora pensare che quando ci si trova a parlare di argomenti che meritano appena un impersonale consenso, sia un rimedio alla noia se qualcuno che la pensa un po’ diversamente si mette a discutere accalorandosi: «E io dovrei pensarla a questo modo?», oppure interviene a ribadire: «Se è così, è così!» In sostanza invece, anche se in simili occasioni manifestano qualche piccola lagnanza, le persone che non hanno affinità con noi sono buoni interlocutori solo se si parla di banali questioni di interesse generale, ma paragonati ai veri amici, c’è una distanza abissale: com’è malinconico tutto ciò.

* * *

 

Non c’è nulla che rinfranchi di più lo spirito che starsene da soli a leggere un libro ai piedi di un lume, e avere per amici uomini di epoche lontane. E tra le pagine più belle ci sono i molti rotoli del _Wenxuan_ , intensi e commoventi, il _Baishi wenji_ , le parole di Laozi e i passi del _Zhuangzi_ 10 _._ Fra le opere dei maestri del nostro Paese, gli scritti di un tempo sono ricchi di suggestione.

In ogni modo, però, il _waka_ ha una sua incomparabile bellezza. Espresse in poesia, anche le azioni dell’ignobile plebeo o del rozzo taglialegna si fanno gradevoli, e perfino l’orrido cinghiale, se cantato in versi come «il giaciglio dove riposa il cinghiale», acquista una sua fine eleganza. Nelle poesie d’oggigiorno ci può essere qualche parte ben composta e interessante, ma manca quel tono di intensa suggestione che nelle poesie di un tempo diceva al di là delle parole.

La poesia di Tsurayuki11 «non è un esile filo intrecciato eppure...» è considerata una delle peggiori del _Kokinwakashū_ [Raccolta di poesie giapponesi antiche e moderne], tuttavia mi sembra che i poeti d’oggi non riescano a comporre neppure a questo livello. Tra le poesie di quel tempo vere sono moltissime che per stile o dizione assomigliano ai suddetti versi criticati: è difficile capire come mai soltanto quella poesia sia stata giudicata in tal modo. Nel _Genji monogatari_ [La storia di Genji] quel verso è riportato diversamente: «Non è che un esile filo...»

Nello _Shinkokinwakashū_ [Nuova raccolta di poesie giapponesi antiche e moderne] viene definita modesta la seguente poesia: «Mesti anche i pini spogli rimasti sulle vette», ed effettivamente la forma appare un po’ slegata. Eppure anche questi versi avevano ottenuto un giudizio di “discreto” alla valutazione collettiva delle poesie, e nello _Ienaga no nikki_ 12 è scritto come in seguito avessero ricevuto l’encomio dell’imperatore, che ne era rimasto ammirato.

Si dice che soltanto la poesia non sia mutata rispetto al passato. Forse sarà vero, ma anche se le parole e i luoghi letterari sono gli stessi usati dai poeti ancor oggi, le poesie degli antichi sono ben diverse: erano semplici e immediate, di intensa suggestione e dalla forma nitida. Mi sembra che molte delle ballate del _Ryōjinhishō_ 13 abbiano parole davvero commoventi: non sarà che tutto quello che hanno scritto gli antichi mi appare splendido, per quanto semplici e immediate fossero le loro espressioni?

Se ci si allontana da casa per un po’, non importa dove si sia diretti, lo spirito ne è come rinnovato. Una volta arrivati, si gira per i dintorni guardandosi attorno e ovunque – sia in una località di campagna o in un villaggio tra i monti – ci sono cose che non abbiamo mai visto.

Cerchiamo l’occasione per mandare un messaggio alla capitale, e allora è divertente scrivere frasi del tipo: «Per qualsiasi faccenda, fai come ti pare meglio! Non te ne scordare!» Quando si è in posti del genere si acquista una sensibilità maggiore per un’infinità di cose: persino gli oggetti che ci siamo portati da casa appaiono più belli, e chi ha qualche abilità o un bell’aspetto si mostra più brillante del solito.

È anche piacevole ritirarsi in un tempio buddhista o in un santuario shintoista, senza farlo sapere in giro.

* * *

 

Il _kagura_ 14 è elegante e piacevole. In generale, tra gli strumenti, il _fue_ e lo _hichiriki_ 15 hanno il suono più suggestivo. Mi diletto sempre ad ascoltare il _biwa_ e il _wagon_ 16 _._

* * *

Quando si va in ritiro in un tempio tra i monti e si serve il Buddha, non si ha idea di stare in ozio e il fango che grava sullo spirito pare dissolversi.

* * *

 

Chi cerca di vivere in modo frugale, evita i lussi, non possiede ricchezze e non agogna le cose del mondo è degno di ammirazione.

Fin dai tempi più antichi, è arduo trovare un saggio che sia anche ricco. Viveva in Cina un uomo di nome Xu You che non possedeva assolutamente nulla di suo. Un tale, vedendo che era ridotto a bere l’acqua con le mani, gli aveva dato una di quelle zucche a forma di bottiglia. Un giorno l’appese al ramo di un albero, ma il vento soffiando la faceva sbatacchiare: gli sembrò allora quello un gran frastuono, e la buttò via. Riprese quindi a bere come prima dal cavo delle mani: certo con il cuore più leggero.

Sun Chen non aveva né materasso né coperta per l’inverno: quindi la sera dormiva su di un mucchio di paglia che era lì appresso, e al mattino lo riponeva.

I cinesi provavano ammirazione per questi uomini e perciò ne hanno scritto per tramandarne il ricordo ai posteri: nel nostro Paese, invece, di persone del genere non si parla nemmeno.

* * *

È proprio il mutar delle stagioni che affascina in ogni suo aspetto. Credo sia opinione comune che l’autunno sia la stagione più suggestiva, e forse è proprio così, ma lo spettacolo della primavera allieta lo spirito più di ogni altro. Quando nel canto degli uccelli risuona deciso un tono primaverile, nella quieta luce del sole comincia a spuntare l’erba alla base degli steccati e gradualmente la stagione si inoltra, ovunque allora si leva una nebbia leggera. È il tempo in cui poco per volta i fiori dei ciliegi si mostrano. Ma ecco che, sferzati da venti e piogge incessanti, cadono senza sosta e passano: fino a quando quegli alberi non si son fatti verdi di foglie, mille pensieri occupano il nostro cuore.

Si dice che i fiori d’arancio facciano ricordare il passato, ma il profumo del susino riesce a evocare ben più lontane nostalgie. C’è poi il sobrio colore delle kerrie, la morbida vaghezza del glicine: ovunque vi sono meraviglie che non lasciano indifferenti.

Qualcuno ha detto: «Nel periodo in cui si festeggia la nascita di S´ākyamuni17 e si celebra la festa a Kamo, quando le cime degli alberi pullulano vivaci di foglie nuove, è quello il tempo in cui l’incanto del mondo è più intenso e più acuto per l’uomo il desiderio di vedere le persone care». E in effetti, è proprio così.

Al quinto mese, quando i giaggioli ornano le gronde e il riso viene messo a dimora, non è forse struggente udire il verso degli uccelli?18

Verso il sesto mese ci si commuove a vedere modeste case bianche di convolvoli, mentre si levano i fumi per scacciare le zanzare. Anche la cerimonia della purificazione di giugno ha un suo sapore. Davvero incantevole è, più avanti, la festa di Tanabata19. Viene poi il tempo in cui un po’ alla volta il fresco della sera si fa sentire, e schiamazzando arrivano le anatre selvatiche, la lespedeza si imporpora nel suo basso fogliame mentre si raccoglie il riso precoce per lasciarlo seccare: mai come in autunno si affollano tante scene suggestive. Dopo che è passata la tempesta a spazzare i campi, la mattina ha una sua bellezza unica.

Continuando a scrivere di questi fatti, mi accorgo di dire cose che sono già state tutte trattate nel  _Genji monogatari_ o nel _Makura no sōshi_ [Note del guanciale] _._ Eppure, non per questo rinuncerò a parlare nuovamente di tali temi stimolanti. Poiché infatti se non si dice ciò che ci urge in petto, si scoppia, io continuerò ad affidarmi al mio pennello. D’altronde il mio è un passatempo senza valore, e queste note finiranno stracciate e buttate via: non succederà quindi che qualcuno le legga.

Lo scenario invernale di alberi spogli e foglie morte non mi pare affatto inferiore agli scorci d’autunno. Quando le foglie rosse degli aceri cadono a costellare le piante ai bordi del laghetto, e al mattino tutto è candido di brina, com’è piacevole il vapore che si leva dal ruscello! Verso la fine dell’anno, niente è più commovente che vedere come tutti si diano un gran daffare per i preparativi. Ma a partire dal ventesimo giorno, appare davvero desolato quel cielo ove splende tersa una gelida luna che nessuno guarda. Anche la lettura dell’ _Obutsumyō_ 20 e la partenza dei messaggeri imperiali con le offerte della prima raccolta del riso sono splendide occasioni di gran suggestione.

Non ha paragoni il crescendo di cerimonie e riti di Corte che si vanno celebrando in questo periodo, mentre si moltiplicano i preparativi per l’arrivo del nuovo anno. Il passaggio poi dal rito festoso dello _tsuina_ allo _shihōhai_ 21 ha un fascino tutto particolare.

La notte dell’ultimo dell’anno, quando è buio fitto, la gente dà fuoco alle torce e fin che non è passata la mezzanotte tutti corrono in giro a battere alle porte delle case, chissà quale ne è il motivo, e in un turbinio di clamori scomposti si aggirano che par quasi non tocchino terra: poi all’alba, ecco farsi silenzio, e il cuore si stringe di malinconia al rimpianto per l’anno appena passato. Questa è la notte in cui si dice facciano ritorno le anime dei morti, ma da qualche tempo nella capitale è scomparsa la tradizione di render loro omaggio: ho visto invece che si mantiene nelle province orientali, e la cosa mi ha commosso. Ecco dunque che il cielo in questo primo giorno dell’anno non sembra diverso dal giorno innanzi, eppure si ha l’inebriante sensazione che ogni cosa sia mutata. Lungo le vie principali tutte le porte sono adorne di pini augurali, e c’è un’aria di vivacità e allegria che tocca profondamente il cuore.

 

Una certa persona che aveva abbandonato il mondo disse una volta: «Non ho nulla che mi leghi al mondo, eppure una cosa mi duole lasciare: lo spettacolo del cielo». In verità non posso che essere d’accordo.

In qualsiasi caso della vita, come conforta guardare la luna! Qualcuno osservò: «Credo che nulla sia più bello della luna», al che un altro ribatté: «Ma la rugiada ha un’intensa suggestione»: era una discussione davvero gustosa. Se il momento è giusto, c’è forse qualcosa che non abbia il suo incanto? Tutti sentiamo il fascino della luna e dei fiori di ciliegio, e non vale la pena parlarne, ma anche il vento mi pare sappia davvero toccare il cuore dell’uomo. L’acqua che si frange sulle rocce per scorrere via limpida è meravigliosa sempre, in ogni tempo.

Che intensa commozione provai nel leggere quella lirica cinese che dice: «I fiumi Yuan e Xiang da mane a sera scorrono verso oriente, né s’arrestano un attimo a lenire le pene di chi è afflitto». Anche Xi Kang22 disse: «Vagando per monti e paludi e guardando pesci e uccelli, il mio cuore si allieta». Forse nulla rinfranca lo spirito come vagare lontano dalla gente per luoghi dove il verde e le acque sono puri.

In ogni cosa amo il passato. Questi nostri tempi mi pare si siano fatti terribilmente volgari. Persino gli splendidi oggetti usciti dalle mani del mastro falegname mi sembrano belli proprio per la loro foggia antiquata.

Tra le lettere scartate di un tempo ci sono frasi stupende. Al contrario il linguaggio parlato si sta corrompendo. Una volta si diceva: «Alzate la carrozza! Attizzate i lumi», mentre la gente d’oggi dice: «Sollevate! Attizzate!» Si dovrebbe dire: «Signori dell’Ufficio del cerimoniale, mettetevi in fila per illuminare la sala». Si dice invece semplicemente: «Fiaccole e luce». La sala che durante la cerimonia di lettura del _Konkōmyōsaishōōkyō_ 23 ospita la presenza di Sua Maestà va indicata come «Aula dell’Augusta Lettura»: la chiamano invece solo «Aula di lettura». «Davvero ignobile» sentenziò un vecchio esperto.

Si dice che questa sia l’ultima, degenerata età del mondo eppure la sacralità che pervade il

Palazzo imperiale, immune da tali volgarità, è una cosa meravigliosa. Nomi come “Rodai”24, “Asagarei”25 e quanti altri appellativi designano palazzi e portali vibrano di splendida eleganza. Gli stessi termini che indicano ciò che si può trovare anche in umili abitazioni, come la piccola imposta coi cardini in alto ( _shitomi_ ), il pavimento di tavole di legno e le porte scorrevoli, se riferiti al Palazzo hanno un loro fascino. E come riecheggia superbo l’ordine: «Ci si prepari a illuminare la Sala Grande!» È suggestivo udire le disposizioni circa gli appartamenti imperiali: «Presto! Si accendano le lanterne!»

Non c’è bisogno di descrivere la magnificenza delle riunioni in cui il Cerimoniere straordinario tratta le varie questioni, ma è anche bello vedere i valletti dei diversi uffici darsi dattorno con compiaciuta efficienza. Nelle notti gelide poi, c’è un gusto particolare nel vederli appisolati, chi qua chi là, per tutto il tempo. So che il Primo Ministro di Tokudaiji26 disse: «Che grazia squisita nel tintinnio dei campanelli a conclusione della visita di Sua Maestà al Naishidokoro»27.

L’aspetto del Nonomiya28 quando ospita la Vergine imperiale ha una sua grazia e incanto particolari.

È curioso l’uso di termini quali “Perno” o “Carte colorate” per evitare di nominare direttamente il Buddha e i _sūtra_.

In tutti i santuari shintō c’è un’atmosfera incantevole a cui non si può restare indifferenti. È straordinaria la bellezza del bosco secolare in cui si trovano, il recinto prezioso che li cinge tutt’attorno, e più oltre le offerte votive di _yufu_ 29 appese ai rami dei _sakaki_ : non è forse tutto ciò meraviglioso? Un fascino particolare hanno i santuari di Ise, Kamo, Kasuga, Hirano, Sumiyoshi Miwa, Kifune, Yoshida, Ōharano, Matsunoo e Umenomiya.

Instabile come l’acqua del fiume Asuka30 ora stagnante ora rapida è questo mondo: mutano i tempi e passa ogni cosa, la gioia si alterna al dolore. E così luoghi che furono fiorenti si fanno piaga deserta, e le case che durano intatte ospitano nuovi padroni. Il pesco e il pruno sono muti: insieme a chi potremo discorrere dei vecchi tempi?

Ancor più però parlano di vanità i resti di quanto in un lontano passato era stato grandioso. Proprio guardando edifici come il Kyōgoku o lo Hōjōji31, è una gran pena vedere che mentre ciò che ne resta porta ancora impressa la volontà di chi li fece, ogni altra cosa è mutata. Il signore del Midō32, quando li costruì con tanta magnificenza dotandoli di importanti latifondi, pensava che la sua famiglia soltanto avrebbe prosperato in eterno, come protettrice del trono e pilastro della nazione: avrebbe mai immaginato che a un certo punto tutto sarebbe finito in una simile rovina? I portali maggiori e il Kondō esistevano ancora in tempi recenti, ma verso l’era Shōwa il portale a mezzogiorno fu distrutto da un incendio33. Dopo crollò il Kondō che venne lasciato in quello stato, e nulla fu fatto per ricostruirlo. Rimane soltanto la Sala di Amida a testimoniare le antiche forme: vi sono allineate, superbe, le nove statue di Buddha alte più di otto _shaku_ 34.

Colpisce la freschezza che conservano ancora le tavole tracciate dal Consigliere Maggiore Kōzei e le porte decorate con scritture di Kaneyuki. Mi pare che anche lo Hokkedō35 esista tuttora. Ma fino a quando resterà in piedi? Nei molti casi poi in cui non si sia conservata neppure una tale eco del passato, anche se di un qualche edificio siano rimaste le fondamenta non c’è però più nessuno che ne conosca la storia con certezza.

È vano quindi far progetti circa un futuro che non potremo vedere.

Più veloci dei fiori di ciliegio percossi dal vento sbiadiscono i sentimenti umani: quando penso al tempo in cui eravamo uniti, non scordo alcuna delle parole che ascoltavo trepido d’emozione eppure accade sempre che persone care si facciano estranee al mio mondo, e ciò è assai più doloroso che essere separati dalla morte. Questo è così vero che pare ci sia stato chi si rattristò al pensiero che i fili bianchi sarebbero stati tinti, o chi sospirò pensando che le strade alla fine si separano inevitabilmente. In una delle poesie dello _Horikawa’in hyakushu_ [Cento poesie offerte a Horikawa’in] è descritta questa scena desolata: «La siepe del giardino dove un tempo visitavo la mia bella è ora solo canne ( _tsubana_ ) frammiste a viole ( _sumire_ )»36.

Nel corso della cerimonia per l’abdicazione del sovrano, al momento in cui la spada, il gioiello e lo specchio37 passano in altre mani, il cuore viene stretto da una morsa. Si dice che l’imperatore che ha abdicato per ultimo abbia composto questa poesia nella primavera successiva al suo ritiro: «Nell’incolto giardino che i valletti di Palazzo ignorano, sparsi ovunque sono i fiori caduti dei ciliegi».

Com’è triste vedere che tutti sono presi dagli impegni per il nuovo regno, e non c’è nessuno che si rechi al palazzo dell’imperatore in ritiro. È proprio in simili circostanze che si svela l’animo delle persone.

Nulla è così malinconico come l’anno di lutto imperiale, in particolare l’ambiente del Palazzo provvisorio in cui il nuovo sovrano si ritira all’inizio di quel periodo. Le tavole del pavimento sono poste a un livello più basso38, si sono appesi avvolgibili di giunchi e in alto è stesa una rozza striscia di stoffa; gli arredi poi sono modesti e l’abbigliamento dei gentiluomini presenti, dalle spade agli _hirao_ 39, così diverso com’è dal solito, ha un’aria particolarmente austera.

Quando seguo i miei pensieri in pace, solamente davanti alla nostalgia per ciò che è passato mi sento sopraffare. Dopo che gli altri si sono quietati nel sonno, per passare il tempo nelle lunghe notti riordino come capita le mie cose, e mentre straccio e butto via carte che non desidero rimangano, se trovo delle prove di calligrafia o uno schizzo buttato giù per divertimento da persone che non ci sono più, con che vivezza quei giorni rivivono in me! Ma anche la lettera di una persona ancora in vita, se è passato molto tempo, mi fa pensare alle circostanze e al tempo in cui fu scritta, e mi commuovo. È davvero triste che gli oggetti personali, un tempo familiari a chi li usava, rimangano immutati nel tempo, indifferenti.

Non c’è nulla di più triste di ciò che resta dopo la morte di una persona. Nei quarantanove giorni di lutto, i parenti si recano in remote località montane, affollandosi in ambienti angusti e disagevoli; si affannano con animo agitato a organizzare le funzioni commemorative e intanto i giorni scorrono via più veloci d’ogni cosa al mondo. L’ultimo giorno, i presenti si sentono ormai fuori luogo a restare lì, non hanno più nulla da dire, ognuno prepara le sue cose più in fretta che può e alla spicciolata tutti se ne vanno via. Al ritorno a casa, gli oggetti rimasti sono avvolti in un’atmosfera piena di tristezza ma quando si sentono frasi del genere: «Per il bene di chi resta, bisogna astenersi dal far questo o quello!», vien da pensare quanto sia spregevole l’animo umano se, in pieno periodo di lutto, si dicono cose simili.

Poi, col passare del tempo, anche se chi è scomparso non viene del tutto dimenticato, giorno dopo giorno il ricordo si fa lontano: forse perché adesso non si prova più quel che si è provato allora, si parla di lui raccontando aneddoti banali, e capita anche di riderne. Le spoglie mortali giacciono in una tomba tra monti dimenticati. Si va a visitarla solo nei giorni comandati, e così in breve tempo la stele in legno si ricopre di muschio e resta sepolta sotto il cumulo delle foglie cadute: suoi unici compagni sono oramai soltanto il vento che sibila alla sera e, di notte, la luna. Fin che rimangono in vita persone che ricordano il defunto con rimpianto, le cose vanno ancora bene, ma quando, passato del tempo, anche queste scompaiono, e resta qualche lontano parente che del morto ha solo sentito parlare, avrà forse per lui commosse attenzioni? E quando cessano le preghiere in sua memoria, si finisce per non sapere più nemmeno chi era sepolto lì, né qual era il suo nome.

Forse un animo sensibile si commuoverà vedendo ogni anno a primavera spuntare l’erba su quella tomba ma alla fine neppure il pino che gemeva ai venti tempestosi raggiungerà i suoi mille anni, ma sarà ridotto in pezzi come legna da ardere, e il vecchio tumulo verrà spianato e diverrà risaia. È davvero triste che anche di quel segno non rimanga più nulla.

Una mattina che era caduta in modo suggestivo la neve, dovendo comunicare qualcosa a una certa persona le scrissi una lettera, in cui però non facevo cenno alla nevicata. Nella risposta era scritto: «Come posso dare ascolto alle richieste di chi è così insensibile da non dire nemmeno una parola su questa neve? Da voi non me lo sarei mai aspettato!» Davvero interessante. Adesso che quella persona è morta, anche piccole cose come questa non si dimenticano più.

Verso il ventesimo giorno del nono mese fui invitato da un tale, e passeggiammo insieme fino all’alba contemplando la luna. Passammo davanti a un posto di cui il mio ospite si ricordava: egli si fece allora annunciare e vi entrò. Lo spoglio giardino stillava di rugiada, ma vi si avvertiva un profumo sommesso che aleggiava spontaneo, e diceva di una persona che viveva lì ritirata: tutto ciò emanava una malia profonda. Dopo un certo tempo il gentiluomo uscì, ma io, colpito dal fascino della scena, mi trattenni ancora, nascosto a osservare: la porta fu socchiusa un po’ di più e apparve una figura a guardare la luna. Sarebbe stato ben triste se subito dopo il commiato quella dama si fosse chiusa la porta alle spalle! Poteva forse immaginare che qualcuno era rimasto a osservarla? Quell’atteggiamento nasceva soltanto dal suo garbo abituale. In seguito seppi che poco dopo era venuta a mancare.

Quando il nuovo Palazzo imperiale fu completato, venne mostrato a molti personaggi esperti di antiche tradizioni e costoro dissero che non v’era errore alcuno. Si avvicinava il giorno in cui l’imperatore vi si sarebbe trasferito, quando venne a visitare il Palazzo l’imperatrice in ritiro Genkimon’in40, la quale fece notare: «La finestra curva a dorso di pettine del palazzo Kan’in era ad arco semplice, e priva di cornice». Che meravigliosa osservazione. La finestra del Palazzo nuovo invece, terminava a punta come una foglia e aveva una cornice in legno: venne quindi considerata sbagliata, e fu rifatta.

Il _kaikō_ 41 viene ricavato dall’opercolo di una conchiglia simile alla buccina, ma più piccola, che si protende oblunga dalla parte della bocca. Ce n’erano nella baia di Kanazawa nella provincia di Musashi, e la gente del luogo le chiamava _henatari_.

Non c’è nulla di male se una persona con una brutta grafia scrive le sue lettere senza per questo farsene scrupolo. Danno fastidio invece le lettere fatte scrivere a terzi, con la scusa di avere una scrittura orribile.

Un tale raccontò questo episodio: «Era molto tempo che non andavo a far visita a una certa dama, e ben consapevole della mia negligenza, pensavo a come dovesse essere risentita nei miei confronti, sì che non osavo neppure scriverle una parola di scusa. Ma da parte sua mi arrivò un messaggio più o meno di questo tenore: “Ci sarebbe un domestico per me? Me ne basta uno soltanto”, e io fui felice per questa soluzione insperata. Persone capaci di tali finezze sono davvero apprezzabili». È proprio così che dovrebbe essere.

Se una persona che si frequenta già da tempo senza alcuna formalità in una certa occasione si presenta un po’ riservata e cerimoniosa, qualcuno potrebbe dire: «Ma via, non è più il caso!» Io invece troverei tale comportamento sincero e compìto. Allo stesso modo mi risulterà gradevole e simpatico chi racconta qualcosa con spontaneità, anche se i nostri rapporti non sono molto stretti.

È stolto angosciarsi per tutta la vita, senza avere neanche un attimo di pace, asserviti al desiderio di fama e profitto. Se si possiedono grandi ricchezze, si ha minor cura di se stessi e ciò contribuisce a procurare danni e attirare guai. Quando poi si passa all’altro mondo, anche se si è accumulato tanto oro da sostenere l’Orsa Maggiore42, ciò porterà problemi e preoccupazioni per quelli che restano.

Tutte le cose che fanno gongolare gli stolti non hanno alcun valore: grandi carri, cavalli ben pasciuti, ornamenti fitti di gemme e ori, all’uomo avveduto sembreranno ancor più tutte sciocchezze. Bisogna buttar via l’oro tra i monti, e gettare le gemme nelle forre. Chi si smarrisce nella ricerca del profitto materiale è la persona più stolta che ci sia.

È auspicabile cercare di lasciare ai posteri un nome imperituro: ma è forse sufficiente essere nobili o insigni per rango per aver fama illustre? Anche chi è stupido o inetto, se nasce in una famiglia altolocata o incontra un’occasione propizia, può raggiungere ranghi elevati e vivere nel lusso più sfrenato. Tra i grandi saggi e tra i santi, molti sono coloro i quali hanno invece accettato un’umile posizione, e sono morti così, senza aver mai incontrato il favore dei tempi. Quindi è stolto essere ossessionati dal desiderio di cariche e ranghi importanti.

Vorremmo poi avere fama ineguagliata proprio per la nostra sapienza o per lo spirito ma, a ben considerare, vedremo che l’amore per la fama non è altro che compiacersi delle opinioni altrui. Ma sia chi loda, come chi critica, non rimane al mondo in eterno. Coloro inoltre che di quella fama hanno avuto solo un indiretto sentore, presto lasceranno a loro volta questo mondo. Di chi quindi temere il giudizio, di chi auspicare l’ossequio?

Infine la fama è fonte di critiche. Ammesso che il nostro nome ci sopravviva, non servirebbe a niente. Anche nutrire un simile desiderio quindi è stolto. Se poi dovessi dire qualcosa a chi ricerca con pervicacia il sapere e aspira alla saggezza, vorrei ricordare che quando il sapere si mostra, lì c’è la menzogna. Il talento è frutto delle passioni, e quanto ci è stato tramandato dagli altri, quanto gli altri ci hanno insegnato, non è vero sapere.

Cosa quindi dovremmo chiamare “sapere”? Positivo e negativo in realtà sono una cosa sola. Cosa dovremmo chiamare “bene”? L’uomo vero non ha virtù, non ha sapere, non ha merito, non ha nome. Chi mai potrà riconoscerlo, chi racconterà di lui? Ciò però non vuol dire che nasconda la sua virtù e si comporti da folle: il fatto è che si trova al di là delle distinzioni tra saggezza e follia, tra perdita e guadagno. Se quindi con l’animo smarrito si inseguono fama e profitto, ecco qual è il risultato.

Qualsiasi cosa si faccia, è tutto vano: non serve discuterne, né nutrire alcuna di queste ambizioni.

Un tale chiese al venerabile Hōnen43: «Quando recito il _nenbutsu_ , mi assale la sonnolenza e non riesco a concentrarmi: come posso eliminare questo impedimento?» Egli rispose: «Recita il _nenbutsu_ fin che sei sveglio». Parole davvero mirabili. Un’altra volta disse: «Se sei certo della rinascita, la otterrai certamente; se non ne sei sicuro, la tua rinascita non è sicura». Un altro pensiero mirabile. Disse ancora: «Se pur dubitando reciti il _nenbutsu_ , otterrai la rinascita». Parole sublimi anche queste.

Correva voce che nella provincia di Inaba, la figlia di un certo _nyūdō_ fosse una donna bellissima e in molti l’avevano chiesta in sposa. Ma questa fanciulla mangiava solamente castagne, e non voleva toccare né riso né altri cereali, per cui il genitore sentenziò: «Una persona così bizzarra non è bene che si accasi», e non acconsentì alle nozze.

Il quinto giorno del quinto mese sono andato a vedere la gara di cavalli al santuario di Kamo, ma davanti al carro si era assiepata una torma di plebei che ci impediva di vedere: allora smontammo e ci avvicinammo allo steccato al limite della pista, ma quella zona era ancor più gremita di gente, e non c’era verso di farci largo tra la folla.

In quella situazione, un monaco si era arrampicato su un albero di _ōchi_ 44 che avevamo di fronte, e si era appollaiato sulla biforcazione di un ramo per vedere lo spettacolo ma, abbarbicato com’era alla pianta, era sprofondato nel sonno, e ogni volta che stava per cadere, si ridestava. La gente che assisteva alla scena lo scherniva e si burlava di lui: «Mai visto un simile idiota – dicevano –. Come si può dormire placidamente stando su un ramo così pericoloso?» Espressi allora ciò che mi balenò in mente: «Forse in questo stesso momento la morte potrebbe cogliere anche noi! Passare le giornate andando a vedere questo e quell’altro spettacolo, dimentichi di questa realtà, è molto più sciocco di ciò che fa quel monaco». Alle mie parole, le persone che avevamo davanti assentirono: «Sì, è proprio vero! Siamo noi gli stupidi», e voltandosi verso di noi, ci invitarono a passare e ci fecero posto dicendo: «Prego, venite avanti!»

A chi non è mai venuta in mente una tale verità? Eppure, forse date le circostanze le mie parole avevano provocato un’impressione inattesa e toccato i loro cuori. Gli uomini non sono né alberi né pietre e quindi, in determinate situazioni, non restano insensibili alle cose.

Il figlio del Capitano Karahashi, il priore di nome Gyōga, era un monaco che insegnava teoria religiosa. Soffriva di congestioni e col passare degli anni l’interno del naso gli si otturò e il fiato stentava a uscire: tentò allora ogni possibile rimedio, ma il suo stato si aggravò, e occhi, sopracciglia, fronte si gonfiarono terribilmente, e così tumefatti gli impedivano di vedere alcunché. Pareva una maschera _ninomai_ 45 _._ Ormai davvero spaventoso, il suo era diventato il volto di un dèmone: gli occhi erano finiti in cima alla testa; dove doveva esserci la fronte, c’era ora il naso. Da allora si chiuse nel suo alloggio e trascorse molti anni senza farsi più vedere nemmeno dai confratelli. Poi peggiorò ulteriormente, e alla fine morì. Malattie del genere esistono davvero.

Era un giorno di tarda primavera, e nel quieto incanto dell’aria passai davanti a una dimora signorile, nascosta in un immenso giardino, con un boschetto di vecchi alberi e fiori di ciliegio appassiti sparsi a terra. Incapace di proseguire oltre mi spinsi curioso verso la villa. Le finestre a grata a mezzogiorno erano tutte chiuse e il posto pareva deserto, ma una porta a est era socchiusa e attraverso uno strappo delle cortine vidi un giovane fine, di circa vent’anni, di una sommessa eleganza pur nell’informale libertà del momento, intento a leggere un volume appoggiato su un tavolino. Chissà chi era. Vorrei tanto saperlo.

Da un misero cancello di bambù era uscito un uomo assai giovane: al chiarore della luna non si distinguevano chiaramente le tinte dei suoi abiti, ma sopra un _sashinuki_ 46 viola cupo indossava un lucente _kariginu_ , e il portamento indicava il suo alto lignaggio. Accompagnato da un grazioso paggetto, si addentrò per un sentiero tra le risaie che si perdeva lontano, e mentre avanzava bagnandosi le vesti tra le foglie del riso intrise di rugiada, suonava rapito un flauto con arte straordinaria. Fui colpito al pensiero che quel suono meraviglioso non fosse udito da nessuno in grado di apprezzarlo e mi misi a seguire il giovane, curioso di vedere dove andava. Smesso di suonare, entrò in una villa ai piedi dei colli che si apriva con un grande portale. All’interno si vedeva una carrozza con le stanghe appoggiate su uno _shiji_ 47, e in un posto come quello la cosa mi colpì assai più che nella capitale. Chiesi allora notizie ai servi che risposero: «In questo periodo soggiorna qui il principe imperiale Tal dei Tali: è probabile che venga celebrata una qualche funzione religiosa».

I monaci si erano avviati verso il Midō _._ Sospinto dal vento pungente della sera, sentii che il profumo d’incenso effuso nella sala mi avvolgeva penetrante. Lungo il corridoio che univa l’edificio principale alla Sala delle Funzioni passavano dame che, pur in quel villaggio sperduto dove non c’era nessuno a guardarle, si erano preoccupate del proprio abbigliamento, attente perfino alla scia di profumo lasciata dalle vesti.

Come un campo d’autunno, folto di verde spontaneo, il giardino era rorido di rugiada e ne stillava; gli insetti frinivano lamentosi, e l’acqua dello _yarimizu_ 48 scorreva quieta. Le nuvole si rincorrevano più veloci che nei cieli della capitale, sì che era difficile dire se limpida o offuscata fosse la luna.

Il Patriarca di nome Ryōgaku, fratello di Kin’yo del secondo rango, era un uomo estremamente collerico. Poiché vicino al suo alloggio sorgeva un maestoso _enoki_ , la gente lo aveva chiamato “Patriarca Olmo”. Ritenendo che questo appellativo non gli fosse consono, fece abbattere l’albero. Ma erano rimaste le radici, e fu quindi chiamato “Patriarca Ceppo”. Sempre più irritato, fece estirpare e gettare via il ceppo, ma al suo posto si era formata un’ampia cavità, e fu quindi chiamato “Patriarca Fosso”.

46.

Viveva nella zona di Yanagihara un monaco che era soprannominato “Reverendo Rapina”. Pare che quel nome gli sia stato dato perché era stato spesso vittima di rapine.

Un tale si stava recando al Kiyomizu49 e si trovò come compagna di viaggio un’anziana monaca.

Costei lungo la strada continuava a ripetere: «Salute! Salute!» Le chiese allora: «Reverenda madre perché dite sempre così?» Ma quella, senza alcun cenno di risposta, andò avanti imperterrita a biascicare: «Salute! Salute!» L’altro però non smise di assillarla, al che la monaca sbottò indispettita: «Che seccatore siete! Dicono che quando uno starnutisce, morirà se non si pronuncia questo scongiuro. Il signorino che ho allevato ora è novizio sul monte Hiei, e quindi, al pensiero che forse proprio in questo momento potrebbe starnutire, io prego così». Che rara devozione la sua!

Quando il nobile Mitsuchika50 sovrintendeva alle cerimonie di lettura del _Konkōmyōsaishōōkyō_ che si tenevano al Palazzo dell’imperatore in ritiro, un giorno fu convocato alla presenza di Sua Maestà, che si compiacque di invitarlo a desinare. Mitsuchika assaggiò appena le vivande, poi spinse il vassoio dietro le cortine, e prese congedo. Le dame di Corte che si trovavano lì dietro rimarcarono tra loro: «Che indecenza! Chi di noi dovrebbe portare via i suoi avanzi?»51 Dicono che invece il sovrano abbia più volte espresso la propria ammirazione con queste parole: «Davvero encomiabile il suo contegno, degno delle antiche tradizioni».

Non bisogna aspettare di essere diventati vecchi per mettere in pratica la Via.

Molte vecchie tombe sono di giovani che ragionavano in questo modo. Quando però inaspettatamente si viene colpiti da una malattia, quando d’improvviso si è sul punto di lasciare questo mondo, pare che proprio allora, per la prima volta, ci si renda conto di aver passato la vita in modo sbagliato.

Quando parlo di errore, ecco cosa intendo: aver procrastinato ciò che andava fatto subito, ed essersi affrettati a fare quel che bisognava differire, per poi pentirsi di aver speso così il proprio tempo. Ma che utilità potrà esserci nel pentimento di quell’ultima ora? Questo soltanto bisognerebbe avere ben chiaro e non scordare neppure per un istante: che sull’uomo incombe la morte. Così facendo, non succederà forse che il fango di questo mondo impuro si faccia più lieve, e lo spirito si impegni con fervore nel perseguire la Via del Buddha?

Viveva un tempo un sant’uomo il quale, agli ospiti che gli parlavano di gravi problemi propri o altrui, rispose: «Devo già affrontare una questione della massima urgenza, che pende su di me» e, tappandosi le orecchie, recitò il _nenbutsu_ , e ottenne la rinascita. Così si racconta nell’ _Ōjōjūin_ di Eikan52.

Un sant’uomo di nome Shinkai era a tal punto compreso della transitorietà di questo mondo che non riusciva nemmeno a rimanere seduto tranquillo, ma se ne stava sempre accovacciato.

Nell’era Ōchō, intorno al 1311-12, si diffuse la voce che qualcuno stava arrivando nella capitale da Ise portando con sé una donna trasformata in dèmone: allora per una ventina di giorni, senza interruzioni, non ne passò uno senza che la gente di Shirakawa, sobborgo di Kyōto, non girasse eccitata per ogni dove sulle tracce del dèmone.

«Ieri è andato al Saionji. Oggi andrà sicuramente al Palazzo dell’imperatore in ritiro». «Proprio ora è stato lì. No, è laggiù»: era tutto un intrecciarsi di voci. Non c’era persona che affermasse di averlo visto con i propri occhi, ma non c’era neppure chi dicesse: «Son tutte fandonie». Nobili e plebei, tutti non facevano altro che parlare del dèmone senza posa.

Un giorno mi recavo da Higashiyama verso la zona di Agui, quand’ecco arrivare dalla quarta strada gente vociante che al grido: «È all’incrocio tra la strada Muromachi e quella Ichijō!» correva in massa verso nord. Mi trovavo nei pressi di Imadegawa, e più avanti, attorno al palco imperiale, si vedeva una tale ressa che non era assolutamente possibile passare. Pensai che in fondo doveva pur esserci qualcosa di vero, e quindi mandai una persona a vedere, ma non trovò nessuno che avesse incontrato il dèmone. Il trambusto andò avanti fino all’imbrunire, e alla fine scoppiarono dei tafferugli e accaddero diversi incidenti spiacevoli.

In quel periodo, un morbo colpì un gran numero di persone per due o tre giorni: ci fu allora chi arguì che la fandonia del dèmone era stata presagio di quell’epidemia.

Per alimentare il laghetto della residenza imperiale di Kameyama si pensò di portarvi l’acqua del fiume Ōi, e quindi fu dato ordine alla gente che abitava su quelle rive di fabbricare all’uopo una ruota ad acqua. Ricevettero una grossa somma di denaro e si affaccendarono all’opera per giorni e giorni ma, una volta installata, la ruota non girò affatto. Tentarono di aggiustare ora questo ora quel pezzo, ma non si mosse e rimase lì ritta e inutile. Stando così le cose, furono chiamati degli abitanti di Uji e l’incarico di costruire la ruota fu dato a loro. La montarono senza alcuna difficoltà e la portarono alla residenza: girava come si era sperato, e faceva arrivare l’acqua in un modo splendido.

In tutte le cose, chi ha raggiunto la maestria nel proprio campo merita la più alta considerazione.

Al Ninnaji53 c’era un monaco che si crucciava perché già in tarda età non era ancora andato in pellegrinaggio al santuario di Iwashimizu54. Così un giorno si decise e vi si recò da solo, a piedi. Fece devotamente visita al Gokurakuji e al Kōra ai piedi del monte e, convinto che non ci fosse altro, ritornò indietro. Quando poi incontrò un confratello: «Erano anni che volevo andarci – gli disse – e finalmente l’ho fatto! È perfino più bello di quel che avevo sentito dire. È proprio magnifico. Gli altri pellegrini però, salivano tutti su per la montagna. Avrei voluto andarci anch’io, perché forse c’era qualcosa di interessante, ma poi mi son detto che il mio unico scopo era di onorare i _kami_ , e così non sono andato a vedere fin su in cima». Pure nelle piccole cose, è auspicabile avere una guida.

Anche questa è la storia di un monaco del Ninnaji. Era la festa di addio al noviziato a uno che sarebbe divenuto monaco: tutti si stavano divertendo quando un confratello, reso troppo euforico dal bere, afferrò un tripode che era lì vicino e se lo pose in capo. Ma avvertiva un intoppo: allora si schiacciò in giù il naso e cacciata dentro tutta la testa si produsse in una danza, al che lo spasso di tutti i presenti fu oltre ogni limite.

Dopo che ebbe danzato per un po’, fece per togliersi via la pentola, ma non vi riuscì in alcun modo. Rientrati in sé dall’eccitazione della festa i convitati precipitarono nel panico, non sapendo come risolvere la faccenda. Prova e riprova, tutt’attorno al bordo della pentola il collo scorticato da cui colava sangue si era gonfiato in modo impressionante, tanto da impedire il respiro al malcapitato: allora cercarono di spaccarla a forza di colpi, ma non era facile: il rimbombo era insopportabile, e anche questo tentativo fu vano. Non potendo fare nient’altro, disposero per bene un kimono leggero sulle gambe del tripode che si ergevano come corna, presero il monaco per mano, lo fecero appoggiare a un bastone, e tutti insieme andarono da un dottore della capitale: lungo la strada lo stupore della gente non conosceva limiti. Una volta giunti, la scena del monaco seduto di fronte al medico deve essere stata davvero straordinaria! Anche se diceva qualcosa, la sua voce rimbombava soffocata, e non si riusciva a capire nulla. «Un caso del genere non si trova né nella letteratura medica, né negli insegnamenti tramandati»: disse il dottore, al che se ne tornarono al Ninnaji.

Gli amici più cari e la vecchia madre si strinsero al suo capezzale, piangendo costernati, ma sembrava che lui non li udisse nemmeno. Questa era la situazione, quando uno disse: «Se anche perdesse naso e orecchie strappati via, almeno la vita, bene o male, l’avrebbe salva. Suvvia tirate, più forte che potete!» Quindi ficcarono della paglia tutto attorno per tener discostato il metallo, e tirarono tanto che quasi gli venne via la testa: al posto del naso e delle orecchie restarono dei buchi, ma il calderone finalmente fu tolto. Salvata a malapena la vita, il monaco rimase a lungo infermo.

Alla residenza del Ninnaji c’era un novizio bellissimo e alcuni confratelli architettarono un modo per invitarlo fuori a passare piacevolmente un po’ di tempo in compagnia. Con l’aiuto di certi monaci, artisti di talento, prepararono coscienziosamente qualcosa di simile a un elegante portavivande, lo sistemarono in una specie di scatola e lo interrarono in un luogo propizio sulle colline Narabi. Lo ricoprirono poi di foglie rosse d’acero che sparsero tutt’intorno e, ostentando indifferenza, ritornarono al tempio per invitare il giovane a unirsi a loro. Assaporando la felice riuscita, girarono per un po’ senza meta, e poi presero posto in ordine sul tappeto di muschio dove prima avevano scavato.

Si misero allora a dire l’un l’altro: «Sono proprio esausto!» «Ah! Se ci fosse qualcuno a bruciare le rosse foglie...!»55 «Orsù, monaci, capaci di prodigi, provate a pregare!» Al che si volsero alla base dell’albero dove era sepolta la scatola, e con enfatiche movenze, sgranando con foga i rosari e intrecciando teatrali gesti magici, spazzarono via le foglie, ma non apparve proprio nulla. Pensando che forse il posto era un altro scavarono per tutta la collina: neanche un angolo rimase intatto, ma la scatola non fu trovata. Un uomo li aveva osservati mentre l’interravano, e l’aveva rubata mentre loro rientravano alla residenza. Rimasti senza parole, i monaci ritornarono furenti al tempio litigando in modo sgradevole. A voler fare le cose troppo elaborate, ne risulta immancabilmente un ben misero effetto.

Nel costruire una casa, bisogna pensare soprattutto all’estate: d’inverno si può risiedere ovunque, ma vivere in un’abitazione in cui si stia male quando fa caldo è un tormento. L’acqua profonda non dà alcun senso di frescura, mentre lo scorrere di acque basse arreca di gran lunga maggior refrigerio. Per parlare di cose minute, le stanze con porte scorrevoli sono più luminose di quelle con _shitomi_ 56. Se il soffitto è alto, d’inverno fa freddo e l’illuminazione è scarsa. Tutti poi hanno convenuto che comprendere nella costruzione della casa uno spazio non destinato a un uso specifico, non solo è un piacere per l’occhio, ma è anche opportuno per le infinite possibilità che offre.

Quando si incontra qualcuno che non si vedeva da lungo tempo, è indisponente se costui si mette a sciorinare quanto gli è accaduto nel frattempo, senza nulla tralasciare. Anche coloro che si frequentano e si conoscono bene, non provano forse un certo riserbo quando si incontrano nuovamente dopo un certo distacco? La gente mediocre, anche se è stata via per poco tempo, al ritorno racconta infervorata, senza neppure tirare il fiato, tutti gli avvenimenti che afferma siano capitati in quel giorno. Quando racconta qualcosa un gentiluomo, pur se si trova tra molti ascoltatori parla rivolto a una persona soltanto, ma ovviamente tutti lo ascolteranno.

Lo zotico invece si mette a parlare in mezzo a tanta gente senza badare a chi si rivolge, e fa il suo racconto come se avesse la scena dinnanzi agli occhi: allora tutta la compagnia ride e schiamazza in un baccano indecoroso. Si può ben valutare il livello delle persone osservando se dicono cose spassose con un certo distacco, o se invece ridono senza freni nel raccontare insipide storielle. Quando tra amici si passano in rassegna pregi e difetti sull’aspetto della gente, o tra persone istruite si giudica la cultura altrui, è deplorevole intervenire portando se stessi come esempio.

Quando si raccontano episodi che hanno ispirato delle poesie, se qualcuno si mette a narrare una storia che culmina in una brutta poesia, l’effetto è deludente. Uno che ne sappia appena un poco, consapevole di quanto sia sublime quest’arte non oserebbe dir nulla.

In generale, chi parla su argomenti che non conosce bene fa un’impressione penosa ai presenti, e non è piacevole starlo a sentire.

«Quando si aspira davvero alla Via, non conta il luogo in cui si vive: rimanere in casa, frequentare la gente impedirà forse di perseguire la vita futura?» Chi parla in questo modo, della vita futura non ha capito nulla. In realtà, chi avverte la vanità del mondo e intenda assolutamente liberarsi dal ciclo delle rinascite, con che gusto potrà mai dedicarsi a servire da mane a sera il suo signore, o a provvedere alla propria famiglia? Lo spirito umano, trascinato dai legami mondani, è mutevole: è difficile mettere in pratica la Via se manca la tranquillità. Pur avendo questa buona intenzione, non potremo mai uguagliare gli uomini di un tempo: anche se ci ritiriamo tra monti e foreste, incapaci come siamo di vivere senza rimedi ai morsi della fame o ripari contro le tempeste, non ci mostreremo ogni tanto, se si presenta l’occasione, ancora attaccati alle cose del mondo?

Però è eccessivo dire: «Allora abbandonare il mondo è vano. Con tali prospettive, a che serve una simile rinuncia?» In fin dei conti, una volta intrapresa la Via, in spregio alle cose del mondo, i desideri che pur ci fossero ancora non somiglierebbero certo alle brame che affollano la vita dei potenti. Una coperta di carta, una veste di canapa, una sola ciotola di cibo, una zuppa calda di spinaci selvatici: quanto mai costerà procurarseli? Ciò che si cerca si può ottenere con facilità e con immediato appagamento. E poi, anche se c’è qualche desiderio, il pudore che si prova per il proprio aspetto esteriore terrà lontano dal male, e porterà in gran copia solo quelle occasioni che avvicinano al bene. A testimonianza di essere nati uomini, la cosa migliore sarebbe proprio rifuggire a ogni costo il mondo: chi nello sforzo incessante di appagare la sua cupidigia non tende all’illuminazione, in che cosa si differenzia dalle mille specie di animali?

Quando ci si accinge a compiere il grande passo di lasciare la vita secolare, bisogna abbandonare tutto senza voltarsi indietro, lasciando irrealizzati quegli obiettivi che tanto ci stavano a cuore, da cui non ci sappiamo distaccare. Si dice: «Ancora un momento! Mi deciderò quando questo lavoro sarà finito». «Oramai non fa differenza se prima sistemo quella faccenda». «Se quella tal questione restasse così, la gente si farebbe beffe di me: regoliamo prima tutto per bene che non ci siano problemi per il futuro». «Son già passati tanti anni: anche se aspetto la fine di quest’opera, non sarà un rinvio di lunga durata. Non precipitiamo le cose!» Ragionando in questo modo, si arriva solo a essere oberati da inestricabili incombenze che aumentano sempre più, e così gli impegni non finiranno mai, e non arriverà mai il giorno della decisione. In generale, osservando la gente, si vede che anche chi ha un po’ di discernimento pare trascorrere la propria esistenza in questa prospettiva. Chi fugge da un incendio vicino si mette forse a dire: «Aspetta un momento»? Quando cercherà di mettersi in salvo, certo scapperà via senza preoccuparsi se il suo aspetto è indecoroso, e neppure si curerà di abbandonare tutti i suoi tesori.

La vita aspetta forse i progetti degli uomini? Sarà ben difficile fuggire all’arrivo della morte che tanto più imminente di incendi o diluvi incombe su di noi. Non dovremmo forse allora abbandonare tutto ciò che diciamo irrinunciabile, i vecchi genitori, i figli in tenera età, il favore del signore, le amicizie?

Allo Shinjō’in viveva un monaco di rara sapienza, il priore Jōshin. Gli piacevano quei tuberi detti _imogashira_ , e ne mangiava in gran quantità. Anche nella sala di lettura, se ne teneva vicino alle ginocchia una grossa ciotola stracolma, e se ne cibava in continuazione persino mentre commentava i testi sacri. Quando stava male, si chiudeva nella sua stanza per una o due settimane dicendo che era in cura, si sceglieva tutti i tuberi più belli che voleva, e ne mangiava un numero impressionante. In tal modo si curava di ogni male. Non ne faceva parte con nessuno: se li divorava tutti da solo. Era stato molto povero, e per questo il monaco suo maestro, in punto di morte, gli aveva lasciato 200 _kan_ 57 in denaro e il suo alloggio al tempio: egli vendette l’alloggio per 100 _kan_ e decise che il totale di 300 _kan_ così ricavati sarebbero andati tutti nell’acquisto di _imogashira_. Affidò la somma a un conoscente della capitale, affinché gliene facesse avere una certa quantità per volta: e così andò avanti mangiando _imogashira_ senza mai farseli mancare fino a che tutta la somma finì. E non l’aveva mai usata per altri scopi! La gente diceva: «Uno che da povero ha avuto la fortuna di ricevere 300 _kan_ e li spende in questo modo deve avere una fede davvero straordinaria!»

Un giorno questo priore, osservando un certo monaco, gli affibbiò il nomignolo di “viscido _shiroururi_ ”58 _._ A chi gli chiedeva di cosa mai si trattasse: «Non lo so, ma se esistesse somiglierebbe alla faccia di quel monaco».

Era un uomo di bell’aspetto, forte, di robusto appetito, superava chiunque per abilità di calligrafo, vastità di sapere, eloquente magistero, era rappresentante della scuola Shingon ed era molto stimato anche all’interno del tempio. D’altra parte, era un tipo particolare che non si curava del mondo, in ogni cosa agiva a suo modo e non c’era verso che desse retta a qualcuno. Così, anche quando andava fuori a celebrare qualche funzione, al trattenimento che seguiva non aspettava che tutti i presenti fossero serviti, ma appena aveva il vassoio davanti divorava per primo ogni cosa, e quando poi voleva rientrare, di punto in bianco si alzava in piedi, unico tra i convitati, e se ne andava via. Nemmeno al tempio mangiava come gli altri alle ore prescritte del mattino e della sera, ma quando ne aveva voglia lui, fosse pure nel cuore della notte oppure all’alba. Se poi voleva dormire, si rinchiudeva nella sua stanza anche in pieno giorno, e non dava più ascolto a nessuno, per quanto grave fosse la ragione; poi rimaneva per notti e notti senza dormire, e con animo sereno passeggiava recitando versi.

Il suo non era un comportamento usuale, ma non era malvisto dalla gente, che gli perdonava ogni cosa forse perché la sua virtù era prossima alla perfezione.

Non è prescritto che al momento del parto di una gentildonna venga sempre gettato giù dal tetto del palazzo un _koshiki_ 59: è un atto propiziatorio che vien fatto qualora l’espulsione della placenta ritardi, altrimenti non lo si fa. È una pratica che ha avuto origine nei ceti bassi, e non ci sono fonti autorevoli al riguardo. Il _koshiki_ vien fatto venire dal villaggio di Ōhara. In un dipinto conservato in un vecchio forziere è raffigurato un _koshiki_ gettato giù durante il parto in una casa di plebei.

Quando la principessa ora in ritiro Enseimon era piccola60, affidò un giorno a una persona che si recava al Palazzo dell’imperatore in ritiro questa poesia per suo padre: «La lettera a due tratti! e quella a corna di bue! la lettera diritta! con quella piegata! e il pensiero vola a te». In tal modo esprimeva il suo amore per lui.

La consuetudine che l’abate faccia venire degli uomini d’arme per il solenne “rito dei secondi sette giorni”61, nacque in seguito all’intrusione di alcuni ladri che si ebbe tempo fa. Sono designati picchetti di guardia, e tutto è divenuto eccessivamente severo.

Dato che gli auspici dell’anno pare si mostrino proprio nel corso di questa cerimonia, l’impiego di uomini armati non è cosa opportuna.

«La posizione personale non autorizza di per sé la carrozza a cinque corde62; essa spetta invece a quelle casate che abbiano raggiunto le più alte cariche governative e i massimi ranghi: allora il suo uso è appropriato». Così ebbe a esprimersi un tale.

65.

I copricapo di Corte che si vedono di questi tempi sono diventati molto più alti che in passato.

Chi ha cappelliere di foggia antica vi aggiunge attorno un bordo e le adopera così.

I l _kanpaku_ di Okamoto diede ordine al falconiere di Corte, Shimotsukeno no Takekatsu, di attaccare a un ramo di susino con i rossi fiori in piena fioritura una coppia di fagiani, e di recargli il ramo così composto; ma quello disse che ignorava il sistema di attaccare un fagiano a un ramo fiorito, e non aveva neppure mai sentito di due uccelli messi su un unico ramo. Il _kanpaku_ interpellò allora il personale di cucina e chiese notizie a questo e a quello, ma poi rivolto nuovamente a Takekatsu comandò: «Mettili tu come ti sembra meglio, e portameli».

Il falconiere attaccò un solo fagiano a un ramo del tutto privo di fiori e glielo presentò, dicendo: «I fagiani vanno messi su rami di arbusti selvatici oppure su rami di susino con i fiori appena in boccio, o altrimenti già caduti; va bene anche il pino a cinque aghi. Il ramo deve essere lungo sei o sette _shaku_ e vi si pratica alla base un taglio in obliquo per circa cinque _bu_ 63 _._ Il fagiano va legato alla metà del ramo in due punti. Su un ramo va attaccata la testa, e sull’altro le zampe con tralci di glicine intatti, le cui estremità si devono tagliare in rapporto alla lunghezza della “falsa ala” del piumaggio e curvate in foggia di corna di bue. Si offre questo ramo al signore il mattino dopo che è caduta la prima neve: chi ne ha l’incarico entra con incedere solenne dal portale mediano tenendo il ramo sulle spalle e seguendo le pietre di scolo dell’acqua piovana per non lasciare impronte sulla neve, strappa un po’ del morbido piumaggio dell’uccello spargendolo intorno, poi appoggia il ramo alla balaustra della grande sala per gli ospiti. Ricevuta una veste in ricompensa se la pone in spalla e con l’inchino danzato si ritira. Anche se si parla del primo giorno di neve, in realtà l’offerta non va presentata se non è nevicato abbastanza da ricoprire la punta dei calzari. Quanto alle piume che si spargono, probabilmente è per suggerire che il fagiano è stato preda di un falco della riserva di Corte, dato che i falchi afferrano le loro vittime nel punto stretto sopra i fianchi». Chissà perché Takekatsu avrà detto che i fagiani non vanno attaccati ai rami in fiore.

Nell’ _Ise_ _monogatari_ [Racconti di Ise] si legge invece di una certa persona che verso settembre regalò un fagiano attaccato a un ramo artificiale di susino in fiore, e vi accompagnò la poesia «... questi fiori che ho colto per il mio signore non avvertono mutar di stagioni...» Forse se si usassero fiori artificiali non ci sarebbe nulla da obiettare.

I santuari Iwamoto e Hashimoto sono santuari minori che fanno parte del grande complesso di Kamo e sono dedicati rispettivamente a Narihira e Sanekata64. Poiché la gente di solito si confonde nel dire quale edificio è dedicato all’uno e quale all’altro, qualche anno fa, quando mi è capitato di recarmi lì, ho fermato un vecchio sacerdote che passava e gli ho chiesto chiarimenti. «Il luogo in cui è onorato Sanekata si dice sia lì dove la sua ombra si riflette nel fiume Mitarashi e ciò fa pensare al santuario Hashimoto in quanto più prossimo all’acqua. Ho poi sentito dire che la poesia dell’abate Yoshimizu65 che recita: “L’elegante signore / di un tempo lontano / la luna ammirava / scrutando i ciliegi / Ariwara, è costì”, si riferirebbe proprio a quello di Iwamoto, ma certamente Voi sarete molto più informato di me». Aveva parlato con tale modestia che ne fui profondamente ammirato.

Konoe, dama di compagnia dell’imperatrice in ritiro Imadegawa, i cui versi compaiono numerosi in varie raccolte, quando era giovane soleva comporre serie di cento poesie, che poi trascriveva stemperando l’inchiostro con la sacra acqua che scorre davanti ai due santuari, e le offriva in dono votivo. Ebbe fama senza pari, e molti suoi versi sono ricordati di frequente. Scrisse anche ottime poesie cinesi e prefazioni a raccolte liriche in cinese.

Viveva in Tsukushi66 un tale, una sorta di comandante di zona, il quale, fidando nelle virtù miracolose dei rafani bianchi, da molti anni tutte le mattine se ne mangiava due arrostiti.

Un giorno dei nemici, cogliendo il momento che il forte era incustodito, attaccarono di sorpresa, circondarono il presidio e irruppero all’assalto: ma ecco che dall’interno avanzarono due guerrieri che si batterono con sprezzo della vita fino a che gli aggressori non furono tutti ricacciati indietro. Attonito, l’ufficiale chiese ai due: «Avete combattuto con tal valore! Chi siete voi signori, che non ho mai avuto l’onore d’incontrare in questi luoghi?» «Siamo i rafani in cui per anni hai confidato, mangiandoci ogni mattina». Detto questo, scomparvero.

Simili miracoli capitano a chi ha una fede profonda.

Il venerabile del monte Shosha67 leggendo e recitando il _Sūtra del Loto_ aveva accumulato grandi meriti e aveva raggiunto lo stato di purezza dei sensi. Una volta, mentre era in viaggio, sostò presso una locanda e vi udì il borbottio di fagioli che cuocevano su un fuoco di pula secca. In quel suono il sant’uomo colse: «Ahi, com’è crudele che tu pula, della nostra stessa stirpe, ci faccia soffrire così cuocendoci al fuoco!» E nel crepitare della pula bruciata riecheggiò: «Come può essere mio desiderio, tutto ciò? Essere arsi è una pena insopportabile, ma non posso impedirlo in alcun modo:

non odiatemi così!»

All’esecuzione musicale che si tenne nell’era Gen’ō al Seishodō, il ministro Saionji Kanesue del padiglione Kikutei68 avrebbe dovuto suonare il _biwa_ “Bokuba” dato che a quel tempo l’altro celebre _biwa_ “Genjō” era scomparso. Prese posto e per prima cosa sondò i ponticelli dello strumento, ma uno si staccò. Lo fissò allora con della colla di riso che aveva con sé e, mentre venivano presentate le offerte votive, il tutto si asciugò per bene e non ci fu alcun inconveniente.

Spinta da chissà quale rancore, pare che una dama velata che assisteva alle celebrazioni si fosse avvicinata al _biwa_ e ne avesse rimosso il ponticello, rimettendolo poi nella sua sede primitiva.

Appena sento il nome di qualcuno mi sembra di saperne indovinare l’aspetto, ma quando poi lo incontro di persona non accade mai che corrisponda all’immagine che mi ero fatta di lui. Anche quando ascolto vecchi racconti, mi vien da pensare che forse i fatti si sono svolti proprio lì dove ora ci sono quelle case con quelle persone, e mi è spontaneo figurarmi anche i personaggi in mezzo alla gente del nostro tempo. Chissà se sono sensazioni comuni! Ancora, a volte, con certe parole, o scorgendo un oggetto, o per un particolare stato d’animo, mi trovo a pensare che forse, chissà quando, queste situazioni si siano già verificate, e anche se non ricordo il momento preciso, avverto che tutto è già successo: che sia io solo a sentire così?

Cose di cattivo gusto69.

Troppi oggetti personali lì dove si vive; troppi pennelli nella scatola da scrittura; troppe immagini di Buddha nell’altare di famiglia; troppi alberi, rocce, e piante nel giardino; troppi figli e nipoti in casa. Troppe chiacchiere dell’interlocutore, troppi meriti elencati in una supplica. Non disturbano, anche se in gran quantità: libri su un carrello e polvere su un cumulo di spazzatura.

Le storie che si raccontano nel mondo, forse perché la verità è monotona, sono quasi tutte menzogne. La gente tende sempre a esagerare i fatti che descrive, ma se poi passa del tempo o si è lontani dal luogo in cui l’episodio è successo, ne verranno date le più libere versioni e se quel racconto viene alla fine messo per iscritto, resterà così fissato come verità. Se pensiamo alla fama di eccellenza che alcuni raggiungono in varie discipline, gli ignoranti o chi è digiuno di quelle arti parlano senza cognizione di causa di un tal maestro come di un dio; l’esperto invece non darà alcun credito alle loro voci: infatti la fama che circola non corrisponde mai alla realtà che si vede con i propri occhi. Se uno blatera frottole a vanvera, senza curarsi di essere sbugiardato appena apre bocca, è subito chiaro che le sue sono chiacchiere senza fondamento.

Ancora, chi col naso fremente di compiacimento racconta una fandonia che ha sentito dire in giro, anche se lui per primo non ci crede, non sta dicendo una bugia inventata da lui. Sono invece micidiali le menzogne di quelli che, raccontando in modo coerente e fingendo ignoranza su questo o quel punto, rendono le loro parole più credibili con un’aria di non conoscere bene i fatti. Se circola una bugia che gli dà lustro, l’interessato non la smentirà con troppa convinzione. Ci sono poi frottole che tutti godono a sentir raccontare, e a nulla varrebbe dire: «Ma le cose non sono andate così!» Anzi, chi se ne sta zitto ad ascoltare può essere addirittura coinvolto come testimone, e va a finire che la bugia diventa realtà.

Sia come sia, il mondo è pieno di menzogne. Se però, quando le ascoltiamo, ci rendessimo conto che in sostanza si tratta di eventi comuni che non hanno nulla di straordinario, eviteremmo mille e mille errori. I racconti del popolino non sono che una congerie di meraviglie dette per stupire chi ascolta. Il gentiluomo invece non racconta di prodigi. Tuttavia, pur avendo detto ciò, non bisogna dubitare troppo dei fatti miracolosi di _kami_ e buddha, o dei racconti delle vite di buddha incarnati. È stupido credere ciecamente alle favolose invenzioni che si narrano tra la gente a tal proposito, ma sarebbe vano dire: «Che dici?! Come può essere?» In linea di massima è bene quindi considerare quei fatti come veri, senza però crederci incondizionatamente, ma neppure beffarsene scettici.

Gli uomini si accalcano come formiche, si affrettano a est e a ovest, corrono a nord e a sud. Ci sono nobili e plebei, ci sono vecchi, ci sono giovani. Hanno un posto dove andare e una casa a cui far ritorno. La notte dormono e al mattino si destano. Perché tanto affannarsi? Mai non ha requie l’ansia di vivere, la brama di guadagno. A che scopo ci prendiamo tanta cura di noi stessi? Tutto quel che possiamo attenderci non è che vecchiaia e morte. E la loro venuta è imminente, e non indugia neppure un attimo. In quell’attesa, quale gioia ci potrà mai essere?

Chi è smarrito nelle illusioni del mondo non teme tutto ciò perché, ossessionato da onori e profitti, non si cura che l’epilogo sia prossimo. Dal canto suo lo stolto, ansioso che tutto rimanga così per sempre, se ne affligge, perché non ha compreso la legge del mutamento.

Qual è mai lo spirito di chi non sopporta il vuoto di giorni inoperosi? Non c’è niente di più bello che starsene da soli, senza aver nulla per cui affannarsi.

Se si obbedisce alla logica del mondo, l’animo, sedotto dal fango delle illusioni, sarà pronto a smarrirsi; e stando tra la gente, le parole, in ossequio alle opinioni altrui, mancheranno di ogni sincerità. Si scherza con gli altri, si litiga per le cose, ora si odia, ora si esulta: non si placano mai i moti dell’animo. Inquieti si affollano i pensieri, profitti e perdite si soppesano senza tregua. In questo smarrimento si è come ubriachi, e da ebbri si fabbricano sogni. Si corre quindi affannati di impegni, e ci si perde nello stordimento: per tutti gli uomini è così. Ma pur non conoscendo la vera Via, se si acquieta il corpo allentando i vari legami, e si placa lo spirito astenendosi dagli impegni del mondo, possiamo ben dire che si prova allora una parvenza di felicità, anche se momentanea.

Nel _Makashikan_ è scritto: «Troncate ciò che vi lega: le occupazioni, le compagnie, il talento nelle arti, il sapere»70.

Quando una folla di persone affluisce a far visita a signori illustri e influenti in occasione di eventi tristi o fausti, vediamo con rammarico, mescolati alla gente, anche degli _hijiribōshi_ 71, monaci questuanti che indugiano nell’attesa di essere ricevuti. Pur avendo un valido motivo, sarebbe meglio che si tenessero lontani dalla gente.

Quando si parla di una questione che in un certo momento è di diffuso interesse, è inammissibile che una persona, ritenuta del tutto estranea a quei fatti, ne conosca invece tutti i retroscena e anzi ne parli agli altri e chieda maggiori informazioni.

In particolare, proprio certi _hijiribōshi_ che abitano in plaghe sperdute sembrano avidi di notizie sulla gente che vive nel mondo, come se la cosa li riguardasse personalmente, e poi ne parlano in giro a destra e a manca, tanto che vien da chiedersi come abbiano fatto a essere così bene informati.

Ed è parimenti inammissibile illustrare per ogni dove e decantare le ultime meraviglie del nostro tempo. Ammirevole è colui che ignora le cose fin che non abbiano perduto il sapore della novità. Se alla presenza di un nuovo venuto i compari del posto, abituati a parlarsi in gergo con nomignoli che capiscono solo loro, si scambiano brevi accenni, sguardi di intesa e ridono, fanno sentire a disagio quel forestiero che non capirà il senso del loro discorso, e questo è il tipico modo di comportarsi di maleducati e zotici.

In ogni campo, è bene non mostrarsi troppo addentro nelle cose. Il gentiluomo, anche se conosce l’argomento, ne parlerà forse sfoderando il proprio sapere?

È la gente che sbuca fuori da qualche remoto angolo del contado quella che pontifica come se fosse competente in qualsiasi disciplina. In questo modo, anche se i meriti fossero tali da far impallidire chiunque al mondo, risulta sgradevole l’atteggiamento di chi ha un’alta opinione di sé. Essere misurati nel parlare proprio nel campo che si conosce bene, e intervenire solo se si viene interpellati: ecco un comportamento eccellente.

Ogni uomo prova una speciale attrazione per ciò che non ha nulla a che vedere con il suo ruolo. I monaci si impegnano nelle discipline militari, i rudi guerrieri non sanno più come si tira con l’arco ma sfoggiano profondità di dottrina, e si trovano insieme a comporre _renga_ e a dilettarsi di musica. Così facendo, costoro si attireranno certamente maggior disprezzo di quel che incontrerebbero per la pochezza nella loro professione. E non sono solo i monaci a comportarsi così: signori dei ranghi più elevati, nobili dignitari, la passione per le cose militari è diffusa fino ai massimi livelli. Ma battersi cento volte e cento volte vincere non vale ancora la consacrazione a eroico combattente72. Chi col favor della sorte riesce a battere il nemico, viene sempre chiamato “eroe”. Il vero uomo d’armi ottiene quella fama solo alla morte cui va incontro serenamente, dopo che fino all’ultimo, perduta la spada ed esaurite le frecce, non si è arreso al nemico. Non è quindi il caso di vantare abilità guerresche mentre si è ancora in vita.

Remoto dall’umano consenso, l’esercizio delle armi è prossimo al vivere ferino: se non si è nati in una famiglia di militari, questa passione non porta alcun frutto.

Dipinti e calligrafie tracciate su paraventi e _shōji_ da un pennello rozzo non colpiscono tanto per la loro bruttezza, quanto per la grossolanità del padrone di casa. Il più delle volte, davanti agli arredi in suo possesso si è presi da un senso di sconforto. Ciò non significa che sia obbligatorio possedere solo oggetti di grande valore. Ma se vengono fabbricati non curando l’eleganza e pensando solo alla robustezza per proteggerli da danni, oppure se vi si affastellano orpelli inutili per accrescerne lo splendore, mi sembra un modo ben curioso di curare le proprie cose. Se un oggetto ha aspetto antico, è di buona qualità senza essere troppo vistoso e non costa molto, è perfetto.

Un tale sosteneva che la seta fine per foderare i rotoli è misera perché si logora subito, ma Ton’a73 replicò: «Un rotolo è incantevole proprio quando la seta si è sfilacciata sia nella parte superiore che in quella inferiore e la madreperla si è staccata dall’asse». Che finezza di sentire, la sua!

Si è soliti dire che fascicoli riuniti in un’unica serie son brutti da vedere se non sono tutti eguali, ma l’abate Kōyū74 ha detto: «È proprio delle persone grossolane voler disporre le cose in bell’ordine compatto: bella è l’irregolarità». Pensiero davvero notevole.

Un tale osservò: «In generale, le cose completate alla perfezione non sono mai belle: se invece si lasciano tali e quali le parti incompiute, se ne trae piacere e distensione di spirito. Anche nei lavori di costruzione del Palazzo imperiale si lascia sempre qualche parte non finita».

Pure nei testi buddhisti e confuciani degli antichi saggi effettivamente mancano capitoli e paragrafi.

Nulla avrebbe ostacolato la promozione del _nyūdō_ Chikurin’in alla carica di Primo Ministro, ma egli disse: «Non ci sarebbe nessuna novità. Mi fermerò al grado di Ministro della Sinistra», e più tardi abbandonò il mondo. In seguito, il Ministro della Sinistra Tōin Saneyasu fu molto colpito da quel gesto e a sua volta non nutrì alcun desiderio di diventare Primo Ministro.

Si dice: «Si cruccia il drago per essere giunto ai confini del cielo»75: la luna piena non può che calare, le cose giunte al massimo rigoglio decadono. In ogni campo, è legge della natura che ciò che ha raggiunto il limite estremo sia prossimo alla rovina.

Si raccontava di come il venerabile Faxian, una volta giunto in India, si rattristasse al vedere un ventaglio del suo Paese, e desiderasse cibo cinese quando giaceva a letto malato. Udito l’episodio, un tale commentò: «Davvero ignobile l’imbelle contegno che un simile uomo ha mostrato alle genti di quel Paese!» Ma l’abate Kōyū intervenne: «Ah, che umanità squisita in quel sant’uomo!» Non erano affatto parole da religioso, le sue, e la cosa mi piacque moltissimo.

Poiché l’animo umano non è schietto, gli inganni sono inevitabili. Ciò forse esclude che ogni tanto ci sia una persona retta? Anche se non si è di specchiata onestà, è normale provare invidia innanzi alla saggezza altrui. Ma chi è integralmente stupido, le rare volte che si imbatte in un uomo di valore, prova invece avversione nei suoi confronti, e lo calunnia dicendo: «È per procurarsi grossi guadagni che cerca la fama fingendo disinteresse per i guadagni piccoli». Parla così perché nell’animo non ha nulla in comune con quell’uomo, e proprio il suo fabbricare maldicenze lo dimostra. Costui non potrà mai modificare la sua natura di perfetto stolto e anche se posa a saggio, non riuscirà a rinunciare nemmeno a quei piccoli guadagni: non può emulare l’uomo di valore nemmeno per un attimo.

Chi, dicendo di fingersi pazzo, corre lungo la via principale, è tale e quale un pazzo. Chi, dicendo di fingersi delinquente uccide qualcuno, è un delinquente. Il cavallo che emula i più veloci destrieri è della loro stessa specie; colui che emula Shun76, è suo sodale: quindi chi cerca di emulare il saggio, pur soltanto fingendosi tale, può anch’egli essere chiamato saggio.

Il Secondo Consigliere Koretsugu77 è un uomo dal fertile talento poetico. Ha fatto vita di astinenza e si è dedicato alla lettura dei _sūtra._ Mentre alloggiava al Miidera insieme all’abate En’i, un _tera hōshi_ , il tempio fu divorato dalle fiamme. Koretsugu allora si rivolse a quel prelato: «Reverendo, vi chiamavo _tera hōshi_ ma ora che il tempio non c’è più, in futuro vi chiamerò semplicemente _hōshi_ »78. Battuta davvero felice!

Bisogna fare attenzione quando si dà da bere alla servitù. A Uji abitava un giovane che intratteneva assidui rapporti con l’elegante monaco Gugakubō, suo cognato, che viveva in ritiro nella capitale. Una volta gli mandò un cavallo per farlo venire da lui, e il monaco disse: «È molto lontano! Prima di tutto date da bere al palafreniere». Fu portato del _sake_ , che quello trangugiò a garganella, prendendone una coppa dopo l’altra. Si cinse con cura ai fianchi la spada lunga, ed era così pieno di baldanza che il monaco pensò di potersi fidare, e così si misero in viaggio. Arrivati dalle parti di Kohata, incrociarono dei monaci di Nara scortati da un folto manipolo di guardie. Il palafreniere si parò loro innanzi: «Tutta questa gente in mezzo alle montagne all’imbrunire: c’è del losco! – esclamò – fermatevi!», e sguainò la spada. A loro volta quelli tutti insieme estrassero le spade e incoccarono le frecce, ma Gugakubō a mani giunte li supplicò: «Ha perso l’uso della ragione perché è ubriaco. Perdonatelo, vi scongiuro!» La compagnia allora proseguì oltre tra risate di scherno.

Ma a quel punto il giovane investì inviperito il monaco: «Reverendo, che cosa infame avete fatto! Non ero per niente ubriaco! Avete mandato in fumo le eroiche gesta che avrei compiuto con la mia spada sguainata!» Ciò detto, menando fendenti all’impazzata, lo disarcionò. Si mise poi a strepitare: «Ci sono i briganti!» Gli abitanti del paese accorsero in massa: «Sono io il brigante!» esclamò, e si lanciò all’attacco mulinando la spada. Soverchiato però dal numero, fu ferito, messo a terra e legato. Il cavallo, grondando sangue, irruppe nella stalla del suo padrone sulla via principale di Uji: quello, impressionato, mandò fuori di corsa un gran numero di servi alla ricerca di Gugakubō, che fu trovato gemente, lungo disteso in un campo di gardenie, e portato indietro. Il monaco salvò a stento la vita, ma rimase sciancato per le ferite al fianco che aveva ricevuto.

Un tale possedeva una copia del _Wakanrōeishū_ che asseriva essere di mano del calligrafo Ono no Tōfū79. Qualcuno gli fece notare: «Potrebbe non essere del tutto infondata questa tradizione, ma non c’è forse un’incongruenza nel sostenere che Tōfū abbia trascritto l’antologia curata dal Gran Consigliere di Shijō, Fujiwara no Kintō? La questione mi pare assai opinabile»80. Ma quello replicò:

«È proprio per questo che è una rarità», e ancor più lo custodì come cosa preziosa.

«Nel profondo dei monti pare ci sia un _nekomata_ 81, essere mostruoso che divora la gente» diceva un tale, e un altro aggiunse: «Non occorre andare in montagna: anche dalle nostre parti, i gatti di consumata esperienza si trasformano in _nekomata_ e mordono le persone!» Un monaco, Amidabutsu Tal dei Tali, che componeva _renga_ e stava dalle parti del Gyōganji, udì quei discorsi, e pensò che doveva stare attento, dato che girava sempre da solo. Proprio in quel periodo si trattenne a comporre _renga_ in un certo posto fino a notte fonda, e quando tutto solo se ne tornò indietro, ecco che d’improvviso, sull’argine del fiume Kogawa, quel _nekomata_ di cui aveva sentito favoleggiare, si avvicinò puntando diritto su di lui e gli si avventò contro, cercando di azzannarlo alla gola. Scomparso ogni ardimento, al monaco non era rimasta neppure la forza di difendersi, le gambe non lo reggevano più e piombò rotolando nel fiume. «Risparmiami, _nekomata_ , per favore!» gridava, e dalle case vicine accorse gente: alla luce delle torce si riconobbe il monaco, ben noto in quella zona.

«Cos’è successo?» gli chiesero, e lo afferrarono per tirarlo fuori dal fiume, ma i premi vinti con le sue poesie, un ventaglio e una piccola scatola che portava con sé finirono in acqua. Con l’aria di chi è scampato alla morte per un pelo, il monaco arrancò carponi fino a casa. A balzargli addosso era stato il suo cane, che nonostante il buio aveva riconosciuto il padrone.

Il giovane Otozurumaru prestava servizio presso un monaco ex ministro, e frequentava un tale di nome Yasura, dal quale si recava abitualmente. Un giorno, al rientro dalla sua solita uscita, il monaco gli domandò: «Dove sei stato?» «Mi sono recato in visita dal signor Yasura», rispose il giovane. «Questo signor Yasura è un laico o un monaco?» Alla nuova domanda, Otozurumaru riunì deferente le maniche: «Mah, non saprei – rispose –. La sua testa non l’ho proprio mai vista». Come mai non è riuscito a vedere la testa?, mi chiedo82.

Nella tradizione divinatoria _yin yang_ non si fa cenno ai “giorni della lingua rossa” come giorni nefasti83. Una volta la gente non li evitava, ma poi qualcuno deve aver messo in giro la voce che in questo tal giorno quella faccenda non andrà a buon fine, che in quell’altro giorno ciò che si dice o si fa non approderà a nulla, che si perderà quanto guadagnato, che i progetti falliranno. Scemenze! Se tra le imprese iniziate scegliendo un giorno propizio si calcolassero anche quelle non riuscite, il conto sarebbe in parità.

Il motivo è che in questo mondo dove ogni cosa effimera si muta, anche ciò che ha apparenza di realtà non è reale. Le cose che hanno un inizio non si concludono: ciò che si vuole non si raggiunge, né la cupidigia si estingue mai. L’animo umano è irrisoluto, e le cose non sono altro che illusioni. Esiste forse qualcosa che anche solo per un attimo rimanga immutato? Ma la gente ignora questo principio. È stato detto che se si fa il male in un giorno propizio è comunque malasorte; se si fa il bene in un giorno infausto è comunque fortuna. La buona o la cattiva sorte dipende dall’uomo, non dai giorni.

Un uomo che stava imparando a tirare con l’arco si pose davanti al bersaglio tenendo in mano una coppia di frecce. Ma il maestro disse: «Usare due frecce non è cosa da principianti: infatti, fidando nella seconda, trascurerai la prima. A ogni tiro devi essere determinato a riuscire con la freccia che stai usando». Quel tale, presentandosi al cospetto del maestro con nient’altro che due frecce in mano, non aveva certo in animo di tirare la prima freccia con scarsa attenzione. Eppure, anche se egli stesso non se ne rendeva conto, il maestro aveva colto la sua negligenza. Questo ammonimento andrebbe esteso a ogni cosa.

Chi intraprende la Via pensando la sera che poi verrà mattina, e la mattina che poi arriverà la sera, ogni volta conta di accingersi con grande coscienza al suo impegno. A maggior ragione, come potrà quell’uomo essere consapevole dell’indolenza che nello spazio di un attimo alligna nel suo spirito? Perché dev’essere così difficile mettere le cose in pratica immediatamente, nel preciso istante in cui se ne ha l’intenzione?

Un tale raccontò questa storia: «Un uomo voleva vendere un bue. Il compratore disse: “Domani ne pagherò il prezzo e lo porterò via”. Durante la notte il bue morì. Per chi voleva comperare è stato un guadagno, per chi voleva vendere è stato un danno».

Udito il racconto, una persona che era lì vicino disse: «È vero che per il padrone del bue è stato un danno, ma d’altra parte è stato anche un grosso guadagno. Infatti tutti gli esseri viventi ignorano che la morte è vicina: così è stato per il bue, e lo stesso è per l’uomo. Come non era prevedibile la morte del bue, così non era prevedibile che il padrone continuasse a vivere. Un giorno di vita vale più di tutto l’oro del mondo, mentre i soldi del prezzo del bue pesano meno di una piuma d’oca: con tutto l’oro del mondo in suo possesso, un uomo che perda una sola moneta non può dire di aver avuto un danno».

Così parlò, e tutti lo schernirono: «Che scoperta! Questa regola non vale solo per il padrone del bue!» Ma quello continuò: «In effetti, se si odia la morte si dovrebbe amare la vita: com’è possibile che non si assapori giorno per giorno la gioia di essere vivo? Lo sciocco dimentica questo piacere e si affanna a cercarne altri; dimentica questo suo tesoro e incauto ne agogna altri, ma i suoi desideri non si appagano mai. Mentre si è in vita e non si gusta il piacere di essere vivi, è un controsenso temere la morte quando ci sta dinnanzi. Di fatto, tutti coloro che non si godono l’esistenza non temono la morte. In realtà non è che non temano la morte: dimenticano piuttosto che è vicina. Se però non ci si lascia impaniare da quelle vuote apparenze che sono la vita e la morte, si può ben dire di aver compreso il vero principio delle cose». Questo disse, e la gente lo schernì ancor di più.

Mentre si recava a Palazzo, il Primo Ministro di Tokiwai84 incontrò un uomo della Guardia dell’imperatore in ritiro che portava un decreto imperiale, e costui, per deferenza, smontò da cavallo. Dopo questo fatto, il Primo Ministro conferì col sovrano: «Quel tale della Guardia ha avuto l’inavvertenza di scendere da cavallo pur essendo latore di un decreto imperiale. Come può un simile individuo essere a servizio di Sua Maestà?» L’imperatore allora lo destituì.

In tali circostanze, se si incontra una persona di rango superiore bisogna, restando in sella, mostrare il decreto imperiale tenendolo alto; non si deve affatto smontare da cavallo.

A una persona, esperta di antichi usi, domandai da che lato andasse annodato il cordone all’anello nell’incavo delle scatole, ed egli si espresse in questi termini: «Vigono entrambe le opinioni, sia di annodarlo a destra che a sinistra: comunque si faccia quindi, non è sbagliato. Se si tratta di scatole per lettere, è molto frequente il nodo a destra; nel caso di scatole per oggetti personali si è soliti annodare il cordone anche a sinistra».

96.

Esiste un’erba chiamata _menamomi_ 85: se una persona morsa da una vipera sfrega quest’erba tra le mani e l’applica alla ferita, si dice che guarisca subito. È bene saperla riconoscere.

Sono innumerevoli gli esseri che logorano e guastano ciò a cui si attaccano. Il corpo ha i pidocchi; la casa, i sorci; il Paese, i malfattori; l’uomo meschino, le ricchezze; l’uomo esemplare, la benevolenza e la rettitudine; il religioso, la Legge86.

Ho letto un libro intitolato, mi pare, _Ichigon hōdan_ 87, in cui sono riportati detti di monaci insigni, e alcuni punti mi sono rimasti impressi per la loro affinità con il mio spirito. Quando si medita se fare o non fare una cosa, generalmente è bene non farla.

Colui che ha in mente la vita futura non deve possedere nemmeno un vaso per il _nukamiso_ 88 _._

Avere belle cose, anche se si tratta del proprio _sūtra_ personale, o di un’immagine venerata, non ha senso. Per chi ha abbandonato il mondo, trascorrere la vita cercando di non angustiarsi per ciò che non ha è il miglior modo di vivere. Bisogna che l’alto prelato si faccia novizio, il saggio si faccia stolto, il ricco si faccia povero e l’uomo di talento si faccia incapace. Aspirare alla Via del Buddha non è un’impresa straordinaria: liberarsi di ogni impegno e non occuparsi più delle cose del mondo:

è questa la via principale.

C’era anche dell’altro, ma non me lo rammento.

Il Primo Ministro di Horikawa era un uomo bello e ricco, che in qualsiasi cosa amava lo sfarzo. Nominò comandante della Polizia suo figlio, il nobile Mototoshi, ma in realtà era lui stesso a svolgere le mansioni dell’ufficio. Una volta disse che il cassone per documenti in stile cinese che si trovava in quegli uffici era brutto, e diede ordine di cambiarlo con uno nuovo. Era un mobile che risaliva a un’epoca antichissima. Non se ne conosceva l’origine, ma era vecchio di secoli. Era stato usato da generazioni di pubblici funzionari, ed era visto come glorioso cimelio, vetusto e logoro com’era. Molti funzionari che conoscevano le antiche cose dissero che non era il caso di rimpiazzarlo a cuor leggero, e quindi il progetto fu abbandonato.

Mentre si trovava nell’anticamera del Palazzo, il Primo Ministro di Koga chiese dell’acqua: una dama che prestava servizio lì gli porse una coppa di terracotta, ma egli disse: «Portatemi un ramaiuolo» e servendosene, bevve89.

Un certo personaggio ebbe a prestare la sua opera come Soprintendente interno alla cerimonia della nomina di un alto ministro, ma si recò a Palazzo senza aver ritirato dal Segretario della Cancelleria interna il decreto imperiale. L’infrazione al protocollo era gravissima: tornare indietro a prendere il documento era impossibile ed egli era in preda a una angosciosa incertezza quando il Segretario minore della Cancelleria esterna, Yasutsuna del sesto rango, si rivolse a una dama velata, e affidatole il documento, glielo fece pervenire senza che nessuno se ne avvedesse. Fu un gesto squisito.

All’epoca in cui il Soprintendente Gran Consigliere e _nyūdō_ Koga Mitsutada era cerimoniere straordinario nel rito dello _tsuina_ , chiese chiarimenti sulla procedura al Ministro della Destra Tōin, il quale rispose: «Non c’è nulla di meglio che avere Matagorō come maestro». Questo Matagorō era un anziano uomo della Guardia imperiale, e aveva una lunga esperienza delle varie cerimonie di Corte. Quando un membro dei Konoe si recò al posto prescritto, convocò il Segretario della Cancelleria esterna dimenticandosi di far mettere la stuoia che il protocollo prevedeva in quel caso. Matagorō, che era lì di turno ad accendere le torce, mormorò tra sé: «Ma prima, non bisognerebbe farsi portare la stuoia?» Deliziosa osservazione.

Alla residenza del Daikakuji90, i gentiluomini al seguito del sovrano erano intenti a inventare e risolvere indovinelli, quando arrivò il medico di Corte Tadamori: il Ciambellano Gran Consigliere Kin’akira propose allora questo indovinello: «Com’è che Tadamori non pare uno del nostro Paese?» Qualcuno rispose: «Perché è un _karaheiji_!»91 Tutti si misero a ridere, al che il dottore, irritato, se ne andò via.

In una casa fatiscente, che mai nessuno frequentava, viveva nel tedio dell’ozio una dama, che si era ritirata lì avendo buoni motivi per guardarsi dai rapporti sociali. Un certo gentiluomo pensò di farle visita e una sera che la luna si intravedeva appena, si recò a trovarla in segreto. All’allarme fragoroso di un cane si presentò una inserviente a chiedere da dove venisse: egli si fece subito annunciare ed entrò. Si respirava un senso di abbandono e si domandò com’ella facesse a vivere in quelle condizioni: davvero stringeva il cuore. Sostò un poco sulla misera veranda quando qualcuno, con voce giovane ed educata, disse: «Prego, da questa parte». Entrò per una porta che scorreva a fatica. L’interno invece, non era così desolante: sul fondo riluceva appena la luce fioca di un lume, ma in quella penombra si coglieva lo splendore degli arredi; aleggiava poi un profumo non dovuto a cure frettolose: era una dimora davvero accogliente.

Una voce disse: «Chiudete bene il cancello, potrebbe piovere! Sistemate la carrozza sotto al portale. Il seguito del signore può fermarsi laggiù». Allora qualcuno piano piano bisbigliò: «Questa notte dormiremo sonni tranquilli»: nella piccola casa quel segreto sussurro si era, pur impercettibilmente, udito.

Egli le raccontò ogni dettaglio di ciò che era successo in quel periodo, quando, nella notte ancora fonda, il primo gallo cantò. Appassionato, le parlò allora del passato e del futuro, ma di nuovo il gallo cantò fervoroso più e più volte. Ascoltò attento, nel dubbio che fosse già l’alba, ma quello non era un luogo da cui bisognasse allontanarsi in fretta, in piena notte. Si trattenne tranquillo ancora un poco, e quando le fessure si fecero chiare di luce, andò via, dicendole che mai l’avrebbe dimenticata.

In quell’alba d’aprile, sulle cime degli alberi e nel giardino, ovunque rifulgeva l’incanto del verde novello: si dice che ancor oggi quel gentiluomo, se si trova a passare di lì, al ricordo di quella palpitante bellezza, accompagni con lo sguardo l’imponente siliquastro fin quando non scompare alla vista.

Sul lato in ombra, a nord della casa, la neve non ancora dissolta si era rappresa in ghiaccio. La brina scintillava anche sulle stanghe di una carrozza lasciata lì vicino, e in quell’alba la luna riluceva, appena velata da un’ombra. Sul corridoio che portava al Midō deserto un uomo che non sembrava persona comune sedeva sulla balaustra a conversare, chissà di cosa, con una dama, e quel colloquio pareva non esaurirsi mai.

Di profilo apparivano bellissimi, e d’improvviso avvertii la delizia di un ineffabile profumo.

Assieme alle loro voci che giungevano a tratti, tutto suscitava in me un fascino suggestivo.

Quando il venerabile Shōkū del monte Kōya92 si recò alla capitale, incrociò dove la strada era più stretta una donna montata a cavallo: il palafreniere di costei fu però maldestro nel tirare le redini, sì che fece cadere nel fosso il cavallo del sant’uomo che, irritato, lo rimbrottò: «Che affronto inaudito! Quattro sono i gradi dei discepoli di Buddha. Le monache contano meno dei monaci, i praticanti uomini meno delle monache e le praticanti donne meno di quest’ultimi. Che ora un’infima praticante faccia precipitare in un fosso un monaco, è un’ignominia che non ha precedenti!» Il palafreniere rispose: «Ma cosa state dicendo? Non vi capisco proprio!» Il sant’uomo, ancor più congestionato dalla collera, lo investì in modo brusco: «Che dici mai? Tu, che sei senza dottrina e senza disciplina!» Subito gli si dipinse in volto la consapevolezza di aver arrecato una gravissima offesa e, fatto voltare il cavallo, scappò via. Che disputa sofisticata!

«Com’è difficile trovare un uomo che sappia rispondere con arguta prontezza a un quesito femminile!»: così dicevano, al tempo dell’imperatore in ritiro Kameyama, le sciocche dame di Corte, e ogni volta che un giovane nobiluomo si recava a Palazzo per metterlo alla prova gli chiedevano se avesse già sentito il cuculo cantare.

Un tale, Gran Consigliere, rispose: «Insignificante qual io sono, non potevo udirlo». Il _naidaijin_ Horikawa disse invece: «Mi pare di averlo sentito a Iwakura». Al che le dame furono tutte d’accordo che quest’ultima era una risposta ineccepibile, mentre quell’«insignificante qual io sono...» le irritava.

Si dice che ogni giovanotto vada educato in modo che le donne non abbiano a prendersi gioco di lui. Qualcuno ha detto che l’ex _kanpaku_ Jōdoji si esprimeva in modo perfetto perché da bambino aveva avuto l’eccellente guida di Ankimon’in93.

Il Ministro della Sinistra di Yamashina ebbe a dire: «Anche se è un’umile serva a osservarmi, io mi sento imbarazzato e guardingo». Se il mondo fosse senza donne, tanto zelo per vesti e copricapi non avrebbe più senso: non ci sarebbero infatti neppure uomini intenti solo a curare il proprio aspetto.

Verrebbe da pensare che le donne, capaci a tal punto di turbare gli uomini, siano degli esseri straordinari: esse invece sono tutte di natura contorta. Radicate nel loro egocentrismo, hanno voglie impetuose, ignorano il giusto senso delle cose e sono pronte ad abbandonarsi alle illusioni. Con le parole sono abili, ma se vien loro posta anche la più innocente delle domande, non aprono bocca. Sarà forse per modestia, si potrebbe pensare, ma ecco che, senza essere interpellate da alcuno, si mettono a sproloquiare anche di cose poco opportune.

E se davanti a quel loro atteggiamento di ponderata riflessione qualcuno potrebbe arguire che le donne siano superiori all’intelletto maschile, costui non si rende conto che la loro posa si rivelerà subito per quello che è alla prova dei fatti.

Le donne sono esseri infidi e imperfetti: ricercarne il favore assecondando questa loro natura è mortificante. Perché dunque sentirsi imbarazzati davanti a una donna? Se poi esistesse una donna di valore, essa a sua volta sarebbe scostante e indisponente. Le donne possono apparire incantevoli e affascinanti solo quando, in balia della passione, si soccombe alla loro natura.

Non c’è nessuno che dia gran peso a un attimo di tempo: sarà dovuto a profonda saggezza o a stoltezza? Se dovessi parlare a chi è indolente per stoltezza, direi che anche un _sen_ da solo è poca cosa, ma un mucchio di queste monete fanno di un uomo povero un uomo ricco. Il mercante infatti è ben attento al valore di ogni singolo _sen._

Di un attimo che passa non ci accorgiamo neppure, invece questi si succedono uno all’altro senza posa, e così si arriva d’improvviso all’ora che conclude la vita. Chi pratica la Via non deve quindi preoccuparsi di un futuro lontano: deve stare attento che non passi invano alcun attimo presente. Se venisse qualcuno a dirmi che sicuramente domani morirò, cosa mai potrei volere prima che l’oggi finisca, cosa mai potrei fare? L’oggi che noi stiamo vivendo, è forse diverso da quell’ultima ora?

Già nell’arco di una giornata perdiamo inevitabilmente gran tempo nel mangiare e bere, andar di corpo, dormire, parlare, camminare: se poi per giunta usiamo il poco tempo che queste faccende ci lasciano libero per fare cose vane, dire cose vane, occuparci di cose vane, e passiamo la vita così, consumando i giorni e i mesi, non c’è cosa più stupida di questa.

Xie Lingyun aveva finito la trascrizione del _Sūtra del Loto_ , eppure, dato che si ostinava a pescare nel torbido per ottenere una promozione, Huiyuan non lo accolse nella comunità del Loto Bianco94.

Se il senso degli attimi che scorrono via vien meno, anche solo per poco, non siamo diversi da chi è morto. Qual è quindi il motivo per cui dobbiamo preoccuparci del tempo? Perché in questo modo, chi vuol smettere il male potrà smettere, e chi vuole perseguire il bene potrà farlo, senza più pensieri che covano dentro e impegni che urgono da fuori.

Un uomo, famoso per la sua perizia nell’arrampicarsi sugli alberi, aveva dato istruzioni a uno di salire su di un alto albero e di potarne i rami in cima: mentre quello pareva in sommo pericolo, non aveva detto nulla, ma quando iniziò a scendere e arrivò circa all’altezza dei tetti, il maestro gli disse:

«Non farti male! Attento a come scendi!»

Allora chiesi: «Arrivato a quel punto, avrebbe potuto venir giù con un salto. Quindi perché parlargli così?» «Ecco – rispose – finché gli occhi gli ballavano di vertigine e i rami erano malsicuri, ci pensava da solo a essere prudente, e quindi non ho fiatato. Gli errori accadono quando ci si sente al sicuro, e allora ho parlato». Non era che un umile plebeo, ma le sue parole potevano essere il monito di un saggio.

Pare che anche nel _kemari_ 95 si sia soliti dire che dopo aver calciato via la palla da una posizione difficile, e ci si crede salvi, allora immancabilmente la palla cade a terra.

A un tale, che dicevano buon giocatore di _sugoroku_ , domandai le tecniche di quel gioco: «Non si deve giocare per vincere – mi disse – si deve giocare per non perdere. Bisogna valutare quali mosse potrebbero portare a una rapida sconfitta, ed evitarle. Optare invece per quelle che possono rinviare la sconfitta anche di una sola casella».

Era l’insegnamento di uno che conosceva bene la propria disciplina: questo stesso principio vale anche per coloro che intendono migliorare se stessi e per chi ha a cuore il governo del Paese.

«Chi passa i giorni e le notti assorbito dal gioco del _go_ o del _sugoroku_ , penso commetta un crimine più grave perfino delle quattro colpe e dei cinque delitti»96: queste parole dette da un sant’uomo mi risuonano ancora fulgide nella mente.

A uno che dice di dover partire l’indomani per un lontano Paese, gli si chiede forse di fare cose che richiedono tranquillità d’animo? Chi si trova alle prese con un problema imprevisto o soffre per un grave dolore non dà ascolto a nient’altro, e non si interessa a pene o gioie altrui. Ma nessuno si chiederà risentito il perché del suo silenzio. Anche chi si avvia alla vecchiaia o è travagliato da malattie, e ancor più chi ha abbandonato il mondo, dovrebbe vivere in una condizione analoga. Invece, tra i tanti obblighi di coloro che vivono nel mondo, ce n’è forse uno solo a cui sia facile derogare? Eppure, se consideriamo imprescindibili le assillanti consuetudini sociali, e vi acconsentiamo, i desideri aumenteranno, il fisico ne sarà oppresso, lo spirito non avrà più un momento di requie e la vita passerà via inutile, costretta tra mille insignificanti doveri.

Il giorno tramonta e la meta è lontana: piena di intralci è la nostra vita. È tempo di troncare tutto ciò che ci lega: non teniamo più fede nemmeno ai vincoli d’onore; non ci curiamo più nemmeno delle convenzioni sociali. Chi non capisce questo sentire, ci dica pure pazzi, pensi pure che abbiamo perduto la ragione e ogni senso di umanità: non ci ferirà il disprezzo, e non daremo ascolto alle lodi.

Se un uomo, pur avendo passato i quarant’anni, qualche volta indulge, senza farsi troppo notare, alle lusinghe dell’amore, che male c’è? Ma se si mette a parlare raccontando senza freni di relazioni amorose, o di fatti altrui, ciò non gli si addice affatto, e non è piacevole. In generale, è fastidioso sentire e sgradevole vedere un vecchio che si mischia ai giovani e non smette di raccontare storielle cercando di essere spiritoso, o un individuo socialmente insignificante che parla di un personaggio illustre come se fosse in confidenza con lui, o uno che abita in un luogo modesto ma amando la piacevole compagnia intrattiene i suoi ospiti con sfarzo.

Una volta che Sua Eccellenza il Signore di Imadegawa97 si stava recando verso Saga, il conducente del carro Saiōmaru, giunto nei pressi del fiume Arisu, istigò il bue proprio in un punto in cui l’acqua scorreva copiosa sulla strada e gli spruzzi sollevati dagli zoccoli arrivarono gagliardi fino al predellino anteriore. Il suo compagno Tamenori, che si trovava sul retro della carrozza, lo apostrofò: «Bestia di un garzone! Proprio in un simile posto dovevi spronare il bue?» A questo rimprovero Sua Eccellenza si alterò: «Non penso – sbottò – che a condurre carrozze tu ne sappia di più di Saiōmaru: la bestia sei tu!», e gli diede un colpo in testa che lo mandò a sbattere contro il carro. Questo celebre Saiōmaru, famiglio del Signore di Uzumasa, era niente meno che il Capo stalliere dei buoi di Palazzo. Alle dame che prestavano servizio presso il Signore di Uzumasa, costui aveva dato a una il nome Hisasachi, a un’altra Kototsuchi, a un’altra ancora Hōhara e infine a un’altra Otoushi98.

In un luogo chiamato Shukugawara si erano radunati numerosi _boroboro_ 99 _._ Stavano recitando il _nenbutsu_ dei nove gradi quando si presentò loro un _boroboro_ venuto da fuori che domandò: «Si pregia di far parte di questa illustre compagnia un _boro_ di nome Irooshi?» Dal mezzo del gruppo fu risposto: «Irooshi son io. Chi si compiace di parlare così?» «Sono Shiraboji – replicò il nuovo venuto –. Poiché mi è giunta notizia che il Tal dei Tali, mio maestro, è stato ucciso nelle province orientali da un _boro_ di nome Irooshi, ho avanzato tale richiesta perché confido nell’onore di un incontro con lui per lavare l’offesa». «Degno della più alta stima è il vostro appello – rispose Irooshi –. Il fatto cui accennate è accaduto realmente. Se però la nostra tenzone avesse luogo qui, il sito di preghiera ne potrebbe essere lordato. Portiamoci sulla riva qui davanti. Che in nessun caso i presenti intervengano in soccorso dell’uno o dell’altro: se fossimo coinvolti in molti, il rito ne potrebbe essere turbato». Così fu stabilito e i due si allontanarono verso la riva del fiume, e lì si trafissero l’un l’altro a piacimento finché giacquero morti entrambi.

In passato, credo che questi cosiddetti _boroboro_ non esistessero _._ La loro origine è recente e pare risalga a monaci detti _boronji_ o _bonji._ All’apparenza sembrano aver abbandonato il mondo, ma ne sono invece pervicacemente attaccati; mostrano di aspirare alla Via del Buddha, ma amano più di ogni altra cosa menar le mani. Agiscono secondo il proprio arbitrio senza alcuna vergogna, ma mi ha colpito quella loro fierezza nel disprezzare la morte e il loro non attaccamento alla vita, e quindi ho preso nota fedelmente di quanto mi è stato raccontato.

Quando si doveva dare il nome a un tempio, o a un’infinità di altre cose, la gente di una volta non ricercava niente di elaborato, ma dava nomi semplici senza pensarci tanto.

I nomi di adesso invece si sente che sono stati scelti dopo lunghi ripensamenti e con l’ambizione di ostentare arguzia ed erudizione, ma risultano di cattivo gusto. Anche riguardo ai nomi di persona, non porta alcun vantaggio ricorrere a caratteri inconsueti. In ogni campo, ricercare stranezze e indulgere a bizzarrie è proprio di chi ha pochezza di talento e di sapere.

Ci sono sette tipi di persone che non possono essere buoni amici: primo, i personaggi di alto livello sociale; secondo, i giovani; terzo, chi ha una salute ottima e non è mai malato; quarto, quelli a cui piace il _sake_ ; quinto, gli uomini d’armi irruenti e baldanzosi; sesto, i bugiardi; settimo, gli avidi egoisti.

I buoni amici sono di tre tipi: quelli che fanno regali; i medici; le persone sagge.

Si dice che il giorno in cui si è mangiato zuppa di carpa, alle tempie non va un capello fuori posto: e dev’essere davvero vischioso quel pesce, se viene usato addirittura per fare la colla! La carpa è un pesce che non ha eguali, tanto è vero che è l’unico che si possa preparare alla presenza dell’imperatore.

Tra i volatili, non ce n’è uno che possa competere col fagiano. Anche se appesi nella cucina di Palazzo, fagiani e funghi non sono fuori posto. Tutto il resto, invece, disturba.

Nella cucina della residenza della consorte imperiale, sul _kuromidana_ 100 spiccava un’anatra selvatica. Il _nyūdō_ di Kitayama, padre della consorte imperiale, la vide e, tornato al proprio alloggio, scrisse subito alla dama: «Lasciare sul _kuromidana_ quella bestia in tali condizioni è cosa mai vista, e non è decoroso. Di certo sarà perché non avete al vostro servizio persone competenti».

Il pesce detto _katsuo_ , il tonnetto che si pesca nel mare di Kamakura, è considerato senza eguali in quella zona e in questi ultimi tempi viene molto apprezzato. Un vecchio del luogo però mi ha detto: «Quando noi eravamo giovani, il _katsuo_ non veniva mai servito a persone importanti. La testa poi non la mangiavano neppure i servi: si tagliava e si buttava via».

È perché siamo in tempi di decadenza che cibi di tal sorta si affermano tra le classi alte.

Anche se non avessimo nessuna delle merci che vengono dalla Cina credo che, eccezion fatta per le medicine, non ne sentiremmo affatto la mancanza. I testi cinesi hanno ampia diffusione nel nostro Paese, e quindi è possibile copiarli. È davvero stupido che di continuo arrivino navi a pieno carico per rotte travagliate, stipate soltanto di roba che non serve a niente. Mi pare che anche nei classici sia scritto che non bisogna considerare prezioso ciò che viene da lontano e di non dare valore alle cose difficili da ottenere.

Tra gli animali che vengono allevati, i più importanti sono i cavalli e i buoi: è triste doverli far soffrire tenendoli legati, ma poiché ci sono indispensabili non si può fare diversamente.

Il cane poi è bravo ancora più dell’uomo nel fare la guardia, e quindi non se ne può fare a meno. Dato però che ce ne sono in ogni casa, non è necessario andare a cercarsene uno apposta da allevare. A parte questi, le altre bestie, uccelli e quant’altro, non sono di alcuna utilità per l’uomo.

Un animale che sia abituato a correre, tenuto rinchiuso e legato alla catena, o un uccello abituato a volare a cui vengano tarpate le ali e ficcato in una gabbia, non smetterà un istante di dolersi pensando alle amate nuvole nel cielo, ai prati e ai monti.

Chi ha sensibilità, sente come propria la loro pena e la considera insopportabile: come potrà allora allietarsi di possedere animali del genere? Godere nel tormentare esseri viventi significa avere un animo degno di Jie e Zhou101.

Wang Ziyou102 amava gli uccelli, li osservava volare felici nel bosco e ne gustava la compagnia durante le sue passeggiate: mai li catturò o li fece soffrire.

Negli antichi scritti si legge: «... di regola, non allevare nella tua terra uccelli sconosciuti o bestie strane».

Quanto alla preparazione che un uomo deve possedere, la padronanza dei classici e una buona conoscenza degli insegnamenti del Saggio ne sono considerati i pilastri. Quindi la calligrafia, che bisogna apprendere anche se non è il nostro principale interesse perché può aiutare nello studio. Poi bisogna imparare l’arte medica: per curare il proprio corpo, aiutare la gente, assolvere ai doveri di sudditi e figli devoti, la medicina è infatti assolutamente indispensabile. Seguono il tiro con l’arco e l’equitazione, discipline queste già incluse tra le Sei Arti103: bisogna senz’altro averne almeno una certa dimestichezza.

In verità, la conoscenza delle lettere, delle arti militari e della medicina non dovrebbe mancare mai: chi vi si dedica non sarà mai considerato un perdigiorno. Poi viene il cibo, che è il cielo dell’uomo, e dev’essere ritenuto pregevole il talento di chi sa armonizzare bene i sapori dei cibi. Segue l’abilità manuale, che è di grande utilità in mille occasioni. Quanto poi ad altre discipline, troppe abilità sono disdicevoli per l’uomo esemplare. Sovrano e sudditi sono affascinati dal saper comporre abilmente poesie e suonare strumenti con maestria, ma voler governare ai giorni nostri il mondo con questi mezzi rasenterebbe la follia.

L’oro è molto prezioso, ma non vale i numerosi vantaggi del ferro.

Chi spreca il suo tempo facendo cose inutili o è stupido o è sulla strada sbagliata. Gli imprescindibili impegni verso il Paese e verso il proprio signore sono moltissimi, e il tempo che resta è minimo. Riflettiamo attentamente: per il proprio benessere, l’uomo è spinto a impegnarsi di continuo in vista delle seguenti tre cose: il cibo, le vesti, la casa. Queste sono le uniche necessità per gli esseri umani: la felicità si può dire consista nel trascorrere la vita in pace senza patire la fame o soffrire il freddo, al riparo da vento e pioggia. Qualsiasi uomo però può ammalarsi, e se si viene colpiti da una malattia è difficile riuscire a sopportarne le pene: non bisogna quindi dimenticare le cure mediche.

Aggiungendo a quanto detto anche i medicamenti, possiamo definire povero colui che non è in grado di ottenere questi quattro beni, e chiamare ricco chi li ha.

Darsi da fare per procurarsi altre cose oltre a queste quattro fondamentali va considerato uno sperpero. E se su questi quattro punti si usa la giusta misura, chi mai al mondo potrà ritenersi insoddisfatto?

Il monaco Zehō104 è un membro nobile della scuola Jōdo, eppure non fa sfoggio del suo sapere:

passa una vita serena semplicemente recitando il _nenbutsu_ dal mattino alla sera, la qual cosa è proprio invidiabile.

Era scomparsa una persona e per la cerimonia del quarantanovesimo giorno di lutto i congiunti del defunto invitarono un sant’uomo, ed egli tenne un sermone così commovente che tutti si sciolsero in lacrime. Dopo che l’officiante se ne fu andato, i presenti si scambiarono impressioni ammirate: «Che ispirata intensità si avvertiva oggi, ben diversamente dal solito!» Un tale allora intervenne dicendo: «Tutto sommato, non poteva far niente di meglio uno che assomiglia a tal punto a un cane cinese!» A queste parole, l’atmosfera commossa si dissolse e a tutti venne voglia di ridere. Bel modo di rendergli omaggio!

Un’altra volta disse: «Quando si offre del _sake_ , voler obbligare qualcuno a berne dopo aver già bevuto per primi è come voler uccidere un uomo con una lama a doppio taglio. Infatti, poiché quel tipo di spada è affilata da ambo i lati, sguainandola, per prima cosa ci si taglia il collo e quindi poi non è più possibile uccidere nessuno. Allo stesso modo, se una persona per prima si è ubriacata di _sake_ e giace lunga distesa a terra, non inviterà a bere più nessuno». Mi chiedo se quel tipo avesse già provato a uccidere qualcuno con una spada così! Fu davvero divertente.

«Non bisogna scommettere contro un giocatore che, dopo aver perso a più non posso, intenda puntare tutto ciò che gli è rimasto: bisogna infatti capire che la fortuna sta girando, ed è arrivato per lui il momento delle vincite in serie. Il buon giocatore è quello che sa riconoscere quel momento»: così mi disse un tale.

127.

Se portare delle innovazioni non dà alcun beneficio, meglio non cambiare nulla.

Il Gran Consigliere Masafusa105 era un gentiluomo squisito, di vasto sapere, e l’imperatore in ritiro aveva pensato di conferigli anche il titolo di Generale della Guardia, quando un uomo del seguito venne a riferirgli: «Proprio adesso ho assistito a una cosa atroce!» «Cosa può essere?», chiese il sovrano. «Ho visto da una fessura della staccionata Sua Eccellenza che tagliava le zampe a cani vivi per darle in pasto ai suoi falconi». Da allora il sovrano provò verso Masafusa odio e disgusto, mutò atteggiamento nei suoi riguardi ed egli non ottenne la promozione. Nessuno si sarebbe aspettato che una persona di tal levatura allevasse falconi, però la faccenda delle zampe di cane non aveva alcun fondamento. Per Masafusa la menzogna era stata nefasta, ma la reazione indignata che il sovrano ebbe all’udire un tal fatto fu davvero encomiabile.

In generale, chi si diverte e gode nell’uccidere esseri viventi, nel farli soffrire, nell’obbligarli a combattere è della stessa risma delle belve che si sbranano tra loro.

Osservando attentamente, si vedrà che tutti gli animali, fino al più piccolo insetto, si preoccupano della prole, mostrano affetto per i genitori, stanno assieme al compagno, provano gelosia, si infuriano, nutrono desideri, hanno cura di sé e tengono alla vita, ma poiché non sono altro che bestie prive di intelligenza, tutto ciò in loro è molto più forte che nell’uomo. Non è quindi un’azione spietata tormentare gli animali e strappar loro la vita? Chi osserva gli esseri senzienti senza provare alcuna compassione non fa parte del genere umano.

Si dice che Yan Hui106 avesse il fermo proposito di non causare alcuna pena agli altri. Non bisognerebbe mai affliggere le persone o tormentare gli esseri viventi, né prevaricarne la volontà, neppure se si tratta di bassa plebe. C’è poi chi si diverte a illudere, spaventare o mortificare bambini innocenti: l’adulto non vi dà alcun peso perché lo fa per scherzo, ma per un animo infantile la paura, la vergogna, l’avvilimento provati sono impressioni acute e reali che penetrano nel profondo del cuore. Chi gode nel far soffrire questi piccoli non sa cos’è la compassione.

E anche se gioia, ira, tristezza, felicità altro non sono che vane illusioni, chi tra gli adulti non viene ghermito dalla loro apparente realtà? Non son tanto le ferite del corpo ad arrecare all’uomo i danni più gravi, quanto ciò che fa soffrire lo spirito: sono poche le malattie che hanno un’origine esterna.

Se per sudare prendiamo dei medicinali, non è detto che siano efficaci, ma quando si prova vergogna o paura il sudore stilla immancabilmente, e bisogna riconoscere che questa è opera dello spirito. Non mancano gli esempi, come quel tale che dopo aver tracciato l’iscrizione in cima alla torre Lingyun incanutì di colpo per lo spavento107.

Nulla è meglio che rinunciare alla competizione, cedere agli altri frenando il proprio impulso e mettere se stessi in secondo piano, per lasciare il primo agli altri.

Anche in tutti i vari giochi, chi ama la sfida vi si cimenta perché spera di provare il piacere della vittoria: gode se la propria abilità riesce a prevalere. È quindi ovvio che non prova alcun piacere nella sconfitta. Se poi si volesse far contento l’avversario perdendo a bella posta, non ci sarebbe più alcun gusto nel gioco. Allietare quindi il proprio spirito a prezzo dell’umiliazione altrui è cosa indegna.

Anche quando si scherza allegramente tra amici, c’è chi trova spassoso riuscire a farsi beffe di qualcuno dei presenti con il proprio ingegno più brillante: anche questo non è corretto. Infatti succede spesso che in occasione di lieti convivi si creino le premesse di persistenti rancori. Tutti questi sono effetti negativi dell’amore per la competizione. Se si vuole essere superiori agli altri, l’unico modo è studiare e cercare di eccellere su loro con il sapere appreso. E il motivo che consiglia di intraprendere quella via è che forse così si capirà che non bisogna inorgoglirsi dei propri meriti, né competere con i compagni. Solo la forza che viene dal sapere rende capaci di rifiutare incarichi di prestigio e di disprezzare i vantaggi materiali.

Chi è povero si ritiene obbligato dalle convenzioni a offrire doni preziosi; chi è vecchio si sente in dovere di far mostra di vigoria. Possiamo chiamare invece saggio colui il quale, conscio della propria condizione, desiste subito qualora non sia adeguato alle circostanze. Se poi sono gli altri che non gli consentono di comportarsi in tal modo, l’errore è loro. Ma se invece è la persona stessa che si ostina nello sforzo, l’errore è suo.

Esser poveri e non rendersi conto del proprio stato significa usurpare ciò che non ci appartiene; aver fiacche energie e non esserne consapevoli attira i malanni.

La “strada nuova per Toba” non fu chiamata così dopo la costruzione di Villa Toba: è una denominazione più antica. Mi sembra infatti che nel diario del principe Rihō vi sia scritto che nel porgere i voti augurali al sovrano il primo giorno dell’anno, la stentorea voce del principe Motoyoshi si fosse udita dalla sala del Daikokuden fino a Toba108.

Nell’appartamento dell’imperatore il guanciale è posto a oriente: infatti, come regola, collocando il cuscino verso est si dovrebbe ricevere l’energia positiva _yang_ , propria di quella direzione. Per questo Confucio stesso giaceva rivolto a oriente.

Nell’allestire le camere di una residenza si usa disporre il guanciale in tal senso, oppure verso sud. L’imperatore in ritiro Shirakawa invece riposava con il capo rivolto a settentrione.

Un tale rimarcò: «Il nord è direzione interdetta. Per di più a sud c’è Ise: come può essere che il sovrano rivolga l’augusto suo piede contro il Grande Santuario di Ise?» Tuttavia, quando l’imperatore rende omaggio al Grande Santuario si volge a sud-est, non a sud.

Un certo monaco dell’Aula del Fiore della Legge in cui è la tomba dell’imperatore in ritiro Takakura, prese una volta uno specchio e si scrutò minuziosamente il volto: al vedere la penosa bruttezza del suo aspetto si sentì sopraffare dal disgusto e perfino lo specchio gli fece ribrezzo, sì che dopo di allora per lo sgomento non ne prese più in mano uno per molto tempo, e non ebbe più alcun rapporto con gli altri. Ho sentito che incontrava i confratelli soltanto alle funzioni: altrimenti se ne stava chiuso nella sua stanza. Un comportamento che mi è parso davvero encomiabile.

Anche coloro che sembrano persone intelligenti si limitano a valutare i comportamenti altrui, ma non conoscono affatto se stessi. Se però non si conosce se stessi, non si ha il giusto metro per conoscere gli altri. Potremo quindi dire che l’uomo che conosce se stesso conosce il senso delle cose. Invece, se non si realizza che si è brutti, che si è sciocchi, o di valer poco nell’arte, o di essere di infima condizione, né si capisce che si è vecchi o minati dalla malattia, che la morte è vicina e che le nostre devozioni sono vuoti conati, se non si capiscono le proprie lacune, a maggior ragione non ci si renderà conto delle critiche degli altri. Eppure il proprio aspetto si può vedere in uno specchio e contando si può conoscere l’età: non si è quindi del tutto all’oscuro della propria persona, tuttavia verrebbe da dire che non essendoci rimedio alcuno, tanto vale non saper nulla. Invece non è questo il punto: non si tratta di cambiar faccia o cercare di ringiovanire. Piuttosto, se ci si rende conto di valere poco, perché non ritirarsi subito? Se si capisce di essere vecchi, perché non concedersi un sereno riposo? Se si comprende di essere tiepidi nella pratica religiosa, perché non farsene carico?

In generale, è mortificante stare in mezzo a gente di cui non si gode il favore. Ma prestare servizio a Corte se si ha un brutto aspetto o si è poco dotati, stare tra persone di grande cultura se si è ignoranti, prender posto accanto ai maestri se non si vale niente nella loro arte, rivaleggiare con chi è nel pieno degli anni se si è già canuti, e più ancora, desiderare cose che non si raggiungeranno mai, dolersi per ciò che non è alla nostra portata, aspettare qualcosa che non arriverà, e aver soggezione degli altri o adularli: ecco, tutto questo non è una mortificazione che ci viene inflitta dagli altri, siamo noi che umiliamo noi stessi trascinati dalla nostra cupidigia.

E se non abbandoniamo tali bramosie è perché non abbiamo capito che il grande evento che concluderà la nostra vita è già qui e incombe su di noi.

Un tale, mi sembra il Gran Consigliere _nyūdō_ Sukesue, rivolgendosi al Consigliere Capitano Tomouji109 affermò: «Suppongo che sarei in grado di rispondere a qualsiasi quesito vi piacesse rivolgermi». «È mai possibile?», si chiese Tomouji. «Provate allora a sfidarmi!», replicò Sukesue. «Io sono senza cultura, e non ho la minima conoscenza di dotte questioni – disse Tomouji – e quindi non mi azzarderò a interrogarvi a tal riguardo. Vi chiederò piuttosto tra le vane bagatelle, una cosa che non mi è chiara». «Ancor meglio posso chiarire qualsiasi punto riguardo le nostre domestiche quisquilie». A queste parole, i vari gentiluomini del seguito imperiale, le dame di Corte e altri ancora intervennero: «Sarà una sfida interessante! Se non avete nulla in contrario, che ne direste di sostenere il confronto alla presenza di Sua Maestà? Chi risulterà sconfitto, dovrà offrire un banchetto».

Così stabilito, quando i due contendenti furono convocati davanti al sovrano, Tomouji propose: «Una filastrocca che ricordo ancora dai tempi dell’infanzia dice così: _Muma no kitsuryō kitsuni no wo ka naka kubore iri kurentō_ , ma non ne capisco il significato. Ecco la mia domanda: che significa?» Il Gran Consigliere, trovandosi inaspettatamente in difficoltà, ribatté: «Ma questa è una stupidaggine, e non vale la pena di parlarne». Tomouji allora replicò: «Ma fin dall’inizio avevo precisato che vi avrei interrogato su di una stupidaggine, dal momento che non ho profondità di sapere». Il Gran Consigliere risultò quindi sconfitto, e in quanto tale si dice abbia offerto un sontuoso banchetto.

Il medico Atsushige prestava la sua opera presso l’imperatore in ritiro ora scomparso, e una volta, servito che fu il pranzo, propose: «Se Vostra Maestà volesse interrogarmi circa i caratteri cinesi e le virtù dei diversi ingredienti di cui constano le pietanze servite or ora, risponderò a memoria, e credo che se poi gradirà controllare sui testi di scienza, non risulterà da parte mia alcun errore».

Proprio allora arrivò il Secondo Consigliere Arifusa di Rokujō, ora defunto, che intervenne dicendo: «Anche il qui presente Arifusa avrà qualcosa da imparare quest’oggi!» «Per cominciare – lo interrogò – qual è il radicale a sinistra del carattere “sale”?» «Il radicale “terra”», rispose Atsushige110.

«È già evidente il livello del vostro sapere! Può bastare: non desidero sapere altro». A queste parole si levò una fragorosa risata, e il medico si accomiatò in tutta fretta.

I fiori di ciliegio son forse da ammirare soltanto nel massimo rigoglio e la luna nel suo pieno splendore? Vagheggiare la luna brumosa attraverso la pioggia o ignorare al chiuso di una buia stanza quanto avanzata sia la primavera: com’è più intenso allora l’incanto! Ancora, le punte dei rami dei ciliegi quando stanno per schiudersi i fiori, o un giardino tappezzato di petali caduti...: quante altre sono le scene mirabili!

Nelle prefazioni in prosa delle poesie troviamo scritto: «Eravamo andati per vedere i fiori, ma purtroppo erano già caduti...», oppure «Per un impedimento non sono potuto andare...»: sono forse questi spunti meno suggestivi di quando vien detto: «Ammirando i fiori di ciliegio...»? La commossa nostalgia che proviamo al cadere dei fiori o al declinar della luna è un modo abituale di sentire, eppure il bifolco più rozzo arriverà a dire: «Da questi rami e da quelli laggiù i fiori son già tutti caduti. Oramai non c’è più nulla da vedere». Così è per tutto: è proprio l’inizio o la fine delle cose ad avere sapore. Anche l’amore tra un uomo e una donna, dovremmo forse dire che consista soltanto nei momenti in cui si incontrano?

Quando si ha in cuore lo strazio per non aver più incontrato l’amata, o ci si tortura per una promessa vana, o in attesa dell’alba si trascorrono lunghe notti solitarie struggendosi al pensiero di colei che è lontana, o quando nella casa invasa di sterpi si rimpiange il tempo passato: ecco, amare significa proprio saper assaporare quei momenti.

Il terso lucore del plenilunio che tutto rischiara a perdita d’occhio non ha la palpitante intensità della luna quando sul far dell’alba finalmente si mostra. Il suo chiarore ceruleo appare fra le cime delle criptomerie nel profondo dei monti, e i raggi filtrano tra i rami, oppure d’improvviso si oscura di fitte nuvole gonfie delle piogge d’autunno: è senza pari l’incanto di tali momenti.

Poi, al barbagliar della luna sulle foglie di faggi e quercioli, che ne rilucono sì da parer bagnate, restiamo commossi: come si fa struggente allora il ricordo della capitale, senza un amico accanto che sappia capire! La luna e i fiori di ciliegio son forse da ammirare soltanto quando li abbiamo davanti agli occhi? Com’è piacevole e appagante invece immaginare, pur senza uscire di casa, i fiori a primavera, o le notti di luna nel chiuso della stanza!

L’uomo di buon gusto non mostra mai travolgenti entusiasmi, e resta riservato anche nelle situazioni piacevoli. Sono quelli che vengono da un remoto angolo del contado a smaniare sguaiatamente per ogni cosa. Si attaccano ai ciliegi fioriti facendosi avanti a forza di spintoni tra gli astanti e si beano dei fiori senza staccarne un attimo lo sguardo; poi bevono _sake_ , compongono _renga_ e alla fine spezzano e portano via grossi rami senza pietà. Sguazzano con mani e piedi nell’acqua delle fonti, e se è caduta la neve ci camminano sopra lasciandovi le impronte: non succede mai che contemplino a distanza una scena.

Quando gente di tal fatta viene a vedere la festa delle altee a Kamo c’è da restare allibiti. «Il

corteo è in ritardo: finché non arriva non serve star qui sul palco»: così dicendo si riparano altrove a bere _sake_ , a mangiare, a giocare a _go_ o _sugoroku._ Quando poi quello che è stato lasciato di guardia annuncia: «Arrivano!», ecco che si precipitano sul palco in frenetica gara per i primi posti; si sporgono fuori in bilico quasi sfondando le cortine e tra reciproche spinte tengono gli occhi fissi alla scena, attenti a non perdere nulla. Commentano ogni cosa: «Guarda questo! Guarda quell’altro!» Poi, quando quel corteo è passato, scendono di nuovo dal palco dicendo: «Restiamo lì in fondo finché non passa il prossimo». Questo succede perché costoro, di tutta la festa, vogliono vedere soltanto le sfilate.

Invece le persone che posseggono l’incomparabile eleganza di chi vive nella capitale, rimangono a occhi chiusi e quasi non guardano affatto. Tra i giovani paggi affaccendati nei loro doveri che si trovano alle spalle dei rispettivi signori, non ce n’è uno che si agiti scomposto per la voglia di guardare a tutti i costi.

Nell’incantevole grazia delle decorazioni d’altea profuse in ogni dove, si vorrebbe sapere a chi appartengano quelle carrozze che sul far dell’alba si avvicinano silenziose: «Forse è di quel tale – si azzarda – o forse è di quell’altro», ed ecco che tra gli staffieri o i servi riconosciamo qualcuno. A osservare il viavai dei carri così variamente addobbati, ora con gusto, ora con sfarzo, non c’è un momento di noia. E quando si fa sera, chissà dove sono andate le carrozze che si erano allineate lungo la strada, dove se ne è andata la gente che si accalcava sui palchi... d’un tratto non si vede più quasi nessuno, e anche il trambusto delle carrozze finisce: vengono portate via stuoie e cortine, e quella scena che di momento in momento si va tingendo di desolazione ci fa capire la legge che governa questo mondo e suscita in noi una profonda melanconia. Vedere la festa significa proprio osservare tutto ciò che succede in quel viale.

Tra la folla che va e viene davanti ai palchi, sono molte le persone che riconosciamo: evidentemente non siamo poi così numerosi a questo mondo. Se fosse stabilito che si debba morire solo alla scomparsa di tutta quella gente, non tarderemmo molto a imbatterci nella morte. Se versiamo dell’acqua in un grosso recipiente e vi pratichiamo un minuscolo foro, quel che ne stillerà è poco, ma continuando a gocciolare ininterrottamente l’acqua si esaurirà ben presto.

Nella capitale vive tanta gente, e non passa giorno senza che muoia qualcuno. Pensate che in un giorno muoiano una o due persone soltanto? In certi giorni sono numerosi i feretri accompagnati ai campi di Toribe, oppure a Funaoka111, o altrove, in campagna o tra i monti non c’è giorno senza funerali. Chi costruisce bare non ne ha mai di invendute.

L’ora della morte è imprevedibile; gioventù e vigore non contano: è un prodigio raro averla scampata fino a oggi. Come potremo quindi pensare anche solo per un attimo alla vita con spensierato candore? È come quando si imposta con le pedine del _sugoroku_ il gioco detto _mamakodate_ 112: disposte le pedine, non si sa a quale toccherà di essere eliminata e quando quella designata viene tolta, le altre paiono salve. Invece la conta riprende e una alla volta tutte le altre vengono rimosse, sì che alla fine ne rimane una sola. Tutto ciò assomiglia al mondo umano.

Il soldato che va in battaglia scorda la casa, scorda se stesso perché sa che la morte è vicina. È vano pensare che l’imminenza della morte non ci tocchi se volgiamo le spalle al mondo stando nella capanna di frasche a contemplare paesaggi d’acque e di rocce: forse che nella quiete d’un anfratto montano non irromperà violento quel nemico che ha nome caducità? Nell’affrontare la morte, chi è romito non è diverso dal soldato che marcia schierato in battaglia.

«Finita la festa, le decorazioni di altea non servono più a nulla»: e una persona le fece togliere tutte dagli avvolgibili. Fui colpito dalla mancanza di eleganza della cosa, ma poiché era una persona fine a comportarsi in tal modo, pensai dovesse essere giusto così. Eppure, nella raccolta di poesie di Suō no Naishi113 si legge: «Ne ho attaccate, è vero, / ma vana cosa sono quelle altee appassite / se non le guardiamo assieme» e vi è spiegato che i versi erano ispirati alle foglie secche d’altea che pendevano dagli avvolgibili della sala grande del Palazzo.

Anche nell’introduzione in prosa di una vecchia poesia è detto: «Ho inviato questa poesia stretta tra foglie appassite di altea». Nel _Makura no sōshi_ tra le «Cose che suscitano nostalgia per il tempo passato», sono ricordate le «altee appassite», ed è davvero un pensiero che rievoca ricordi commoventi.

Nello _Shiki monogatari_ 114, Kamo no Chōmei cita la poesia che dice: «Sulle cortine appassiscono le altee, ombre della festa passata...»

Già è penoso che quelle foglie debbano per loro natura appassire: perché allora toglierle e gettarle via senza lasciarne alcuna? Dal momento poi che i _kusudama_ 115 appesi ai baldacchini vanno sostituiti il nono giorno del nono mese con i crisantemi, è da pensare che fino a quel momento i giaggioli di quelle decorazioni potevano rimanere al loro posto. Dopo che l’imperatrice madre del Biwa116 lasciò questo mondo, la nutrice dama Ben vide che gli iris, i _kusudama_ e ciò che ancora era appeso al vecchio baldacchino si era disseccato e disse: «... ora vi penetrano lacrime come radici fuor di stagione», al che dama Gō Jijū117 rispose: «... ancora restano i giaggioli, ma...»

Gli alberi che è bello avere in casa sono i pini e i ciliegi; è adatto anche il pino a cinque aghi. Quanto ai ciliegi, sono belli quelli a fiore semplice. I ciliegi a fiore doppio una volta si trovavano solo nella vecchia capitale, a Nara, ma pare che in questi ultimi tempi si siano diffusi ovunque. I ciliegi di Yoshino e quello del posto della Guardia di Sinistra sono ovviamente a fiore semplice. I ciliegi a fiore doppio sono qualcosa di difforme: sono pletorici e innaturali. Si può fare a meno di piantarli. Anche i ciliegi tardivi sono squallidi, e quando poi vi si attaccano i bruchi sono disgustosi.

I fiori di susino sono belli, bianchi o rosa pallido: quelli a fiore singolo che fioriscono precoci, e i rossi fiori multipli dal profumo squisito sono incantevoli. I susini tardivi fioriscono nello stesso periodo dei ciliegi, ma vengono apprezzati di meno, perché soccombono al confronto: è una pena poi vedere pendere dai rami quei fiori appassiti.

«I susini dal fiore semplice fioriscono per primi e subito cadono: che deliziosa irruenza!», così ebbe a dire il Secondo Consigliere _nyūdō_ del Kyōgoku118, e in effetti volle vicino a sé, piantati subito accanto alle tettoie, proprio dei susini a fiore semplice. Pare che ancora oggi ne siano rimasti due sul lato a meridione della sua residenza di Kyōgoku.

Anche i salici sono piacevoli, e gli aceri, quando verso il quarto mese spuntano le prime foglie, sono una cosa splendida, superiore a ogni fiore e alle rosse foglie dell’acero d’autunno. L’arancio e il siliquastro sono sempre belli se maestosi e vetusti. Tra le piante, sono adatte la kerria, il glicine, l’iris, il dianto o garofano selvatico. Per il laghetto, il loto. Come piante autunnali, l’argentea canna di palude, il miscanto o eulalia, la campanula e la lespedeza, la patrinia, l’agrimonia eupatoria, l’aster, la pimpinella, le graminacee, la genziana e il crisantemo. È bello anche quello giallo. L’edera, la pueraria e il convolvolo mattutino o ipomea è meglio non crescano troppo alti e folti su recinzioni modeste.

A parte queste, ogni altra pianta che sia insolita o abbia un ostico nome d’impronta cinese, o fiori che non ci siano familiari, ci lasciano indifferenti. E in generale sono gli zotici a smaniare per tutto ciò che è bizzarro o strano. Di un tal genere di cose penso si possa proprio fare a meno.

Non è cosa degna di un saggio lasciare beni alla propria morte. Se si tratta di cianfrusaglie, sarà sgradevole trovarne ammassate in quantità; se si tratta invece di cose belle, a nulla vale pensare quanto fossero state care al defunto. Ed è ancora più spiacevole se si tratta di enormi tesori. È ignobile vedere le persone litigare per l’eredità tra rivendicazioni del tipo: «Questo spetta a me!» Se si vogliono lasciare delle cose a qualcuno dopo la propria morte, è bene cedergliele mentre si è in vita. È bene avere quanto è indispensabile nella vita quotidiana, ma per il resto, la cosa migliore è non possedere nulla.

Il venerabile Gyōren dello Hiden’in119, il cui nome da laico era Miura, era stato un uomo d’arme impareggiabile.

Una volta giunse un tale del suo paese d’origine, e mentre discorrevano, costui affermò: «Quando hanno dato la loro parola, ci si può fidare completamente degli uomini delle province orientali; la gente della capitale, invece, è pronta a promettere, ma non è sincera». Ma il sant’uomo rispose: «Posso capire che siate di tale avviso, ma io che vivo nella capitale già da molto tempo oramai li conosco bene, e non li credo di animo meschino. Dato che in generale sono persone gentili e sensibili, se qualcuno chiede loro alcunché, non sono capaci di opporre un secco rifiuto: in diverse circostanze non riescono a dire le cose con franchezza, e acconsentono per timidezza. Non lo fanno per ingannare, ma in massima parte è gente povera che non è in grado di mantenere quel che ha promesso. È quindi naturale che molte volte le loro buone intenzioni non si realizzino. Anch’io sono un uomo delle province orientali, ma bisogna riconoscere che i nostri compaesani sono duri di cuore e poco sensibili, immancabilmente aspri, e per questo fin dall’inizio tagliano corto e dicono subito di no. Ma la gente si fida di loro perché sono ricchi e potenti».

La spiegazione era ragionevole: pensavo che quel rude sant’uomo dal forte accento provinciale non potesse essere in grado di afferrare sottigliezze dottrinali, ma dopo che ebbi udito le sue parole mi parve eccelso, e capii allora che se tra i tanti monaci era stato scelto lui come priore del tempio, ciò era dovuto anche a questa sua flessibilità d’animo.

Capita che anche chi sembra privo di sensibilità dica parole profonde.

Un rozzo uomo d’arme che a guardarlo faceva paura, rivolto a un tale che gli era vicino, gli chiese: «Avete figli?» Quello rispose: «No, neppure uno». «Allora non credo che possiate avere in cuore la capacità di commuovervi. Avete un animo insensibile, e questo è grave: è solo grazie ai figli infatti che si arriva a provare commossa simpatia nei mille casi della vita». Così disse, ed era un’idea giustissima. Infatti, chi non conosce gli affetti come può sentire in se stesso compassione per gli altri? Anche un uomo che non nutre alcuna devozione filiale, quando avrà dei figli a sua volta si renderà conto della capacità d’amare dei genitori.

Chi ha abbandonato il mondo e non ha né legami né averi, sbaglia se considera con il massimo disprezzo coloro i quali, perennemente legati da vincoli, cercano in ogni circostanza di accattivarsi il favore dei potenti, o nutrono grandi ambizioni. Se costui considerasse le cose dal loro punto di vista, capirebbe che per amore dei cari genitori, per amore della moglie e dei figli, si può davvero scordare l’onore e arrivare addirittura a rubare.

Quindi, piuttosto che arrestare i ladri e limitarsi a punire le colpe, sarebbe bene governare in modo che la gente non debba soffrire la fame e patire il freddo.

Quando gli uomini non hanno sicurezza di mezzi, non hanno saldezza di spirito e sono ridotti allo stremo, rubano. Se non c’è un buon governo ma ci sono invece le tribolazioni provocate dalla fame e dal freddo, è impensabile che la gente smetta di commettere reati. È un’azione crudele punire degli uomini dopo averli tormentati e averli indotti così a infrangere le leggi.

Venendo quindi al punto di come bisogna operare per aiutare la gente, non c’è dubbio che gli umili avranno grande beneficio se chi sta in alto rinunzierà a sperperi e lussi, si prenderà cura del popolo e promuoverà l’agricoltura.

Ladri vanno considerati coloro i quali compiono misfatti pur avendo quanto normalmente basta di cibo e vestiario.

Talvolta si sente raccontare di quanto siano state edificanti le ultime ore di qualcuno, ma si proverebbe reverente ammirazione anche se si dicesse soltanto che è morto sereno e senza spasimi. Invece gli stupidi colorano il racconto parlando di segni strani e inconsueti, ed esaltano secondo il loro gusto personale frasi dette dal defunto, o suoi gesti: chissà se quel tale mentre era in vita si era augurato una cosa del genere. Quel supremo momento non può essere giudicato né da un buddha incarnato né valutato da un sapiente erudito: se la persona in questione è morta come aveva sperato, non bisogna formulare giudizi secondo quanto altri hanno visto o udito.

Il venerabile di Toganoo stava passando per via quando un giovane che lavava un cavallo nelle acque del fiume disse: « _Ashi!_ _ashi!_ » Il sant’uomo si arrestò: «Ah! meraviglia! ecco un uomo in cui si manifestano i buoni frutti della vita precedente. Egli infatti invoca _aji,_ _aji_. A chi appartiene quella cavalcatura? – domandò –. Tanta devozione mi confonde!» Il giovane rispose: «La cavalcatura appartiene al signor Fushō, ufficiale della Guardia». «Oh, evento straordinario! Sento riecheggiare la frase _aji_ _hon fushō_! Come felicemente legato alla Via del Buddha è il destino di quest’uomo!»120 Dette queste parole, si racconta che il sant’uomo si tergesse dagli occhi lacrime di commozione.

Hada no Shigemi, uomo della scorta imperiale, disse al _nyūdō_ Shimotsuke no Shingan del Corpo di Guardia del Palazzo: «Siete un uomo con i segni di una futura caduta da cavallo: fate la massima attenzione!» Non diede troppo credito alla cosa, Shingan, eppure cadde da cavallo e morì. Tutti allora considerarono come un oracolo le parole di quel maestro così esperto nella sua arte.

Uno gli domandò: «Ma quali erano quei segni?» «Quell’uomo era parecchio malfermo in sella – rispose – tuttavia amava i cavalli focosi: son questi i segni che gli ho attribuito. Ho forse mai detto alcunché di sbagliato?»

Il priore Meiun, rivolto a un fisiomante, gli chiese: «C’è la probabilità che io sia ferito da armi da guerra?» «In verità, esistono i segni di un tale pericolo», fu la risposta. «Quali sono questi segni?», domandò allora. «Voi non siete una persona che abbia a temere di essere colpito – replicò –: se quindi anche per un momento soltanto vi siete preoccupato di una cosa del genere e mi avete interpellato, in questo è il presagio della disgrazia che paventate». In effetti, un giorno il priore venne colpito da una freccia vagante e morì.

Di recente la gente ha preso a dire che qualora si siano fatte molte applicazioni di _moxa_ , ciò rende impuri per i riti shintō. Tuttavia si dice anche che non vi sia alcun cenno a tal proposito nel corpo integrativo di norme e decreti.

Se chi ha superato i quarant’anni non fa applicazioni di _moxa_ anche sui punti _sanri_ 121, nel corso della terapia avrà un afflusso di sangue alla testa: bisogna assolutamente che la _moxa_ venga applicata anche lì.

149.

Non bisogna annusare le corna novelle di cervo: si dice infatti che vi si trovino minuscoli insetti che si introducono per le nari a divorare il cervello.

Chi vuole impadronirsi di un’arte generalmente tende a pensare così: «Finché non ho raggiunto una certa abilità è meglio che non mi faccia conoscere dalla gente. Se invece mi presenterò in pubblico dopo aver imparato tutto per bene in segreto, allora farò una splendida figura». Chi la pensa in questo modo non potrà mai apprendere nessuna arte.

Colui il quale invece si mescola ai maestri fin da quando non ha ancora la minima esperienza e persevera imperterrito, incurante di critiche e dileggi, se, pur essendo privo di talento naturale, passerà gli anni impegnato nella sua disciplina senza inerzie o arbitrii, alla fine sarà lui a raggiungere il livello dei maestri, a primeggiare per abilità, a ottenere il generale consenso e a conseguire fama ineguagliata al posto di chi aveva talento, ma non si era applicato con dedizione.

Quelli che ora nel mondo son detti maestri, agli inizi venivano tacciati di incapacità e mostravano difetti gravissimi. Ciononostante costoro hanno osservato correttamente le regole della loro arte, alle quali attribuivano grande valore, e non si sono consentiti velleità personali: così facendo sono divenuti delle autorità nel loro tempo e capiscuola indiscussi. Questi principi valgono per qualsiasi disciplina.

Un tale ha detto che bisogna abbandonare l’arte in cui non si sia divenuti maestri entro i cinquant’anni. Dopo infatti non ci sono prospettive per un impegno di studio. Nessuno oserebbe schernire le prestazioni di una persona anziana, ma è disdicevole che costui se ne stia in mezzo alla gente a competere con loro.

Grato e desiderabile è in generale lo stato di quel vecchio che lascia tutti gli impegni e vive in pace lontano da ogni occupazione.

Chi trascorre tutta la vita coinvolto negli affari di questo mondo è un supremo idiota. Quando si ha interesse per qualcosa, anche se si cerca di istruirsi in quel campo è bene smettere appena si sono appresi i principi di fondo e non si hanno più grandi dubbi. Tutto sommato però la cosa migliore è smettere di coltivare qualsiasi ambizione.

Il venerabile Jōnen del Saidaiji era un vecchio ricurvo, con i sopraccigli bianchi, e il suo aspetto suggeriva davvero eccellenza di virtù: un giorno che si era recato a Palazzo, il Secondo Ministro Saionji si prosternò reverente esclamando: «Che aspetto nobile emana da quella figura!» Il nobile

Suketomo che aveva osservato la scena commentò: «È perché è vecchio!»

Qualche giorno più tardi dicono che abbia fatto portare un vecchio cane di quelli dal pelo folto, tutto spelacchiato e ridotto a pelle e ossa, e che ne abbia fatto omaggio al Ministro con queste parole: «Anche in questa figura si coglie un aspetto nobile».

Quando il Primo Consigliere in ritiro Tamekane fu arrestato e portato a Rokuhara circondato dagli uomini d’armi, il nobile Suketomo, che aveva assistito al fatto nei pressi della via Ichijō, disse: «Ah!

come lo invidio! Proprio un evento del genere mi auguro per ricordare d’esser vissuto da uomo!»

Un giorno Suketomo cercò riparo dalla pioggia sotto il portale del Tōji122: lì stazionava un gruppo di storpi. Vide che avevano un aspetto del tutto insolito, segnati com’erano da malformazioni di ogni tipo, chi con mani e piedi contorti, chi con il corpo deforme. Pensò che ognuno di loro era un campione unico nel suo genere e meritava perciò attenta considerazione: si mise quindi a osservarli, ma da lì a poco lo spettacolo perse ogni attrattiva e quegli esseri gli apparvero sgradevoli e ripugnanti. Concluse allora che nulla valeva la semplicità priva di stranezze. Tornato a casa, ebbe l’impressione che quanto andava facendo spinto dal suo amore per i bonsai, ricercare cioè esemplari contorti e inusitati e goderne la vista, fosse analogo all’interesse provato per quegli storpi: ogni piacere si spense e così, sradicati tutti gli alberelli che aveva piantato nei vasi, li gettò via. Un gesto più che comprensibile.

Chi accetta le regole del mondo deve prima di tutto saper riconoscere il momento opportuno: quanto non viene fatto con tempestività incappa nell’ostilità degli altri, non ne ottiene il favore, e quindi non ha successo. Bisogna saper distinguere le opportunità di tal genere. Soltanto l’ammalarsi, l’aver figli, il morire sono eventi che non tengono conto dell’opportunità del momento e non si arrestano nonostante le nostre proteste per il loro sopraggiungere intempestivo.

Il principio universale per cui tutto passa e trasmuta dalla nascita alla permanenza, al mutamento, all’estinzione è come lo scorrere impetuoso di un fiume in piena: mai non s’arresta il divenire che in un attimo si è già compiuto.

Quindi, sia riguardo alla pratica religiosa che alla vita nel mondo, se si vuole a ogni costo riuscire non bisogna porsi il problema del momento opportuno, e non si deve perder tempo a preoccuparsi delle varie evenienze, interrompendo così il proprio agire. Non è che passata la primavera venga l’estate, o che finita l’estate arrivi l’autunno: la primavera ha già in sé i prodromi dell’estate e fin dall’estate si sente serpeggiare l’autunno; è una stagione in cui il freddo si fa sentire, ma al decimo mese c’è il clima mite della “piccola primavera” e l’erba rinverdisce e butta gemme il susino. Così è quando cadono le foglie dagli alberi: non è che prima cadano le foglie e poi spuntino i germogli: le foglie cadono perché sono irresistibilmente spinte dai germogli che urgono dall’interno. Poiché l’energia che provoca questo fenomeno matura dentro la pianta, il processo della mutazione è molto rapido.

Il passaggio dalla nascita alla vecchiaia, alla malattia, alla morte è ancora più veloce. Mentre le stagioni si alternano secondo un ordine stabilito, l’ora della morte non rispetta ordine alcuno. Non sempre la morte ci viene incontro di fronte: prima che ce ne rendiamo conto ci coglie alle spalle. Si sa che tutti gli uomini devono morire: eppure la morte arriva inaspettata proprio quando si crede ci sia ancora tempo. È come quando si osserva la bassa marea al largo, a perdita d’occhio, e senza che ce se ne renda conto l’alta marea già ci lambisce i piedi.

È prassi tenere presso una sede adeguata, chiesta in prestito per l’occasione, il banchetto in onore di un ministro appena eletto. Per il Ministro della Sinistra di Uji123 i festeggiamenti si tennero nel Palazzo Tōsanjō, che allora fungeva da residenza imperiale: dato che il neo-ministro ne aveva richiesto l’uso, l’augusto imperatore si degnò di trasferirsi in un’altra sede. Dicono che rientri nelle antiche consuetudini ottenere in prestito il Palazzo ove risiede una delle componenti femminili dell’entourage dell’imperatore, anche se l’interessato non ha con costei legami particolarmente stretti.

Se si prende in mano un pennello viene voglia di scrivere qualcosa, e se si prende uno strumento musicale vorremmo trarne delle note; se si ha in mano una coppetta di _sake_ già lo si pregusta e se si prendono i dadi viene voglia di giocare una partita a _sugoroku_. Lo spirito, quando viene stimolato, immancabilmente si infiamma: è il motivo per cui non bisogna neppure per un momento permettersi sollazzi riprovevoli.

Anche a solo scorrere il passo di un _sūtra_ , si è in grado di intuire il testo che precede e che segue: così capita che d’improvviso si possano correggere errori in cui si è perseverato per anni. E ci saremmo mai resi conto del nostro errore se in quel momento non avessimo avuto fugacemente sotto gli occhi tutto il brano per esteso? In altre parole, questo è il beneficio che può derivare dal contatto con le cose.

Se ci si pone davanti al Buddha con in mano il rosario o un _sūtra_ , pur senza il minimo barlume di fede, si compiranno spontaneamente azioni meritorie anche se si è pigri nell’impegno. E se ci si siede sulla sedia di corda per la meditazione zen, anche se con animo distratto, può succedere che si pervenga allo stato di concentrazione meditativa senza rendersene conto. Forme ed essenza non sono fondamentalmente due cose distinte. Se le apparenze esteriori non sono contrarie alla Via del Buddha, la comprensione della verità sta senz’altro maturando nel cuore. Non bisogna tacciare d’empietà tali comportamenti: bisogna piuttosto rispettarli e apprezzarli.

Un tale si compiacque di domandarmi: «Quando si parla di “buttare via il fondo di _sake_ che rimane nella coppa”, in che senso intendete la cosa?» «Forse ciò che chiamano _gyōtō_ allude al gesto di buttar via il _sake_ che si è addensato sul fondo», risposi. «Non è così – replicò –. Il termine corretto è _gyotō_ , cioè lasciare delle gocce di _sake_ per pulire con queste il punto ove si sono poggiate le labbra»124.

«Ciò che vien chiamato _minamusubi_ è un tipo di cordone annodato a catena, e il nome è dovuto alla somiglianza con la conchiglia tortile detta _mina_ che ne risulta». Questo asserì un gentiluomo di assoluto riguardo. È sbagliato quindi chiamare _nina_ quella conchiglia.

Quando parliamo di appendere a un portale lo stemma con il nome, non è improprio usare il verbo “piantare”? Un religioso di secondo rango del Kadenokōji usava l’espressione “appendere la tabella”.

E non è altresì improprio dire “piantare il palco per lo spettacolo”? “Piantare la tenda di copertura” è un’espressione che si usa comunemente, ma nel primo caso è meglio usare una frase del tipo “allestire il palco”. Anche l’espressione “bruciare sul fuoco le offerte” è sbagliata: bisogna dire “presentare le offerte”, oppure “bruciare le offerte”. Il priore del Seikanji ebbe a dire: «Parlando di praticare la Legge ( _gyōbō_ ), è errato pronunciarlo _gyōhō_ ».

Nel linguaggio corrente c’è un’infinità di esempi del genere.

Si dice comunemente che la piena fioritura dei ciliegi abbia luogo centocinquanta giorni dopo il solstizio d’inverno, oppure sette giorni dopo l’equinozio di primavera: ma non sarebbe neppure sbagliato dire che avviene settantacinque giorni dopo l’inizio della primavera.

Il monaco custode dello Henjōji era solito dar da mangiare alle anatre del laghetto e gettava loro il mangime fin dentro una sala del tempio. Lasciava aperta un’unica porta, così che una torma di volatili si precipitava all’interno. Allora entrava a sua volta, serrava ben bene la porta e si metteva ad acchiapparle e ucciderle l’una dopo l’altra: il frastuono che si levava da quel luogo era spaventoso.

Un giorno, un ragazzo che stava falciando l’erba udì lo strepito e andò a riferire la cosa ad altri. Gli uomini del villaggio si mobilitarono e accorsero al tempio: lì videro aggirarsi tra il turbinar d’ali di quelle grosse anatre starnazzanti il monaco che le afferrava e le uccideva torcendo loro il collo. Venne subito immobilizzato e trascinato negli uffici di Polizia. Gli furono appese al collo le anatre che aveva ammazzato e fu rinchiuso in prigione. Questo fatto avvenne quando era capo della Polizia il Consigliere Mototoshi.

Degli esperti di _yin yang_ un tempo dibatterono se nel termine _taishō_ il primo carattere andasse scritto con il punto oppure senza.

Il _nyūdō_ Morichika disse: «Presso il Cancelliere Konoe esiste una cronaca imperiale vergata sul verso dei responsi divinatori autografi di Yoshihira125: lì _tai_ è scritto con il punto».

Quando gli uomini di questo mondo si incontrano non stanno mai zitti un momento: immancabilmente devono chiacchierare. Ma al sentire ciò di cui parlano ci si accorge che il più delle volte si tratta di argomenti futili. Inoltre, riportare voci che si sentono in giro e tranciar giudizi sugli altri porta gran danno e scarso beneficio sia a chi lo fa sia a chi ascolta. Eppure durante conversazioni di questo tipo coloro che vi prendono parte non avvertono l’inutilità di quanto stanno facendo.

Non è bello vedere gente che frequenta un ambiente diverso da quello cui è abituata: uomini delle province orientali che fraternizzano con chi risiede nella capitale, abitanti della capitale che se ne vanno nelle province orientali e diventano importanti, monaci delle diverse scuole religiose che si sono allontanati dal loro tempio d’origine, e via dicendo.

Quando si osservano le opere attorno a cui gli uomini si industriano solerti, vien da pensare che è come voler apprestare ornamenti d’oro e d’argento, di perle e pietre preziose per un buddha fatto di neve al sole di primavera e innalzare un tempio in suo onore. Ma sarà possibile sistemare nella sua sede quella statua se si aspetta che i lavori siano terminati?

Così è la vita che, effimera come la neve, apparentemente dura mentre invece, invisibile, si consuma da dentro. Nonostante ciò sforzi e speranze si moltiplicano senza freno.

Se un uomo che pratica un’arte è presente dove ne viene esercitata una diversa dalla sua, capita spesso che dica o pensi tra sé: «Ah! se si fosse trattato del mio campo certo non me ne sarei stato a far da semplice spettatore!» A me questo pare un atteggiamento del tutto sbagliato. Se si prova una punta d’invidia per chi è maestro in un’arte che non si possiede è bene limitarsi a dire: «Oh come lo invidio! Perché mai non l’ho appresa anch’io?»

Quando si fa mostra della propria abilità nel misurarsi con qualche antagonista si è sullo stesso piano delle fiere munite di corna che si avventano a testa bassa o di quelle provviste di zanne che ringhiano al nemico. Per l’uomo invece è una virtù non pavoneggiarsi dei propri pregi ed evitare ogni competizione. È un grave difetto vantarsi delle qualità per cui si è superiori agli altri. Infatti chi è consapevole della propria superiorità, o perché è di alto livello sociale, o perché è maestro d’arte o di scienza, o perché è di illustre casata, anche se non manifesta a parole questo suo convincimento, nel profondo del cuore ha una parte di colpa. Bisogna essere vigili e dimenticare le proprie qualità. È questa supponenza che fa apparire stupidi, espone alle critiche e attira i guai. Chi è divenuto maestro anche in un’arte soltanto, poiché è conscio delle sue lacune capisce di non aver realizzato il suo ideale e quindi non si insuperbisce mai.

Quando un uomo esperto in un certo campo raggiunge un’età avanzata, ci si domanda a chi rivolgersi quando non ci sarà più: egli infatti rappresenta un vessillo della vecchiaia e quindi non avrà trascorso invano i suoi lunghi anni. Se però una persona del genere non mostra mai il minimo cedimento, al contrario fa pensare che per tutta la vita non abbia fatto altro che dedicarsi a quell’unico argomento dando così un’impressione di incompletezza. Un vecchio dovrebbe invece dire: «Ormai non ricordo più».

In generale, quando qualcuno ciarla inopportuno di argomenti che pure conosce bene, fa dubitare della sua effettiva preparazione e di sicuro incapperà in qualche errore. Fa capire invece di essere effettivamente padrone della propria arte colui il quale di solito dice: «Non saprei affermare con certezza». A maggior ragione, quando un importante personaggio pontifica compiaciuto su argomenti che non conosce, e nessuno osa contraddirlo, è ben penoso doverlo stare a sentire mentre invece si pensa: «Ma non è affatto così!»

Un tale ha detto: «Fino al regno di GoSaga non si usava parlare di questo o quel rituale: è un’espressione venuta in auge in tempi recenti». Eppure Kenreimon’in ukyō no daibu126 quando allude al suo secondo impegno a Corte dopo l’ascesa al trono di GoToba scrive: «Anche se nulla è cambiato nei rituali del mondo...»

È scorretto andare in casa altrui se non ci sono motivi seri. E anche quando ci si va per qualche motivo, appena risolta la questione bisogna andare via: il trattenersi a lungo è molto seccante per il padrone di casa. Quando si sta insieme ad altri si parla tanto, il corpo si affatica e lo spirito perde la sua tranquillità: spendere così il tempo, mentre ogni altra cosa si arena, non giova a nessuno. D’altronde, è disdicevole anche conversare col malumore dipinto in volto: se l’argomento dà fastidio, tanto fa dire esplicitamente perché.

Diverso è invece se qualcuno con cui si avrebbe piacere di conversare in amicizia, nelle vuote ore di noia ci dicesse: «Fermati ancora un poco! Oggi stiamo qui in pace a chiacchierare». Probabilmente gli “occhi azzurri di Ruan Ji” sono qualcosa che ogni uomo possiede127.

È una gran bella cosa l’arrivo di un amico che non ha alcuna faccenda da discutere, ma si ferma a chiacchierare in tutta tranquillità e poi va via. È davvero un piacere ricevere una lettera che porta scritta solo una semplice frase come: «È da molto tempo che non mi son più fatto sentire...»

Se chi gioca a _kaiōi_ 128 trascura le conchiglie che ha davanti per scrutare lontano e spiare fin nell’ombra delle maniche, fin sotto le ginocchia dell’avversario, ecco che gli vengono portate via proprio quelle che aveva davanti. Non si vedrà mai un buon giocatore teso a prendere a ogni costo conchiglie lontane: sembra coprire soltanto quelle che ha vicino, ma in realtà ne prende in gran numero.

Se si mette una pedina in un angolo della scacchiera e si mira puntando a una pedina sull’angolo opposto, non si riesce a centrarla. Se invece si studia bene la disposizione delle pedine vicine e si tira tracciando una linea diritta fino alla pedina mirata, si riuscirà senz’altro nell’intento.

In ogni occasione, non ci si deve volgere a cercare ciò che è lontano: bisogna far bene le cose che abbiamo vicine. Qingxian gong129 disse: «Compiamo buone azioni oggi e non preoccupiamoci del domani». Tutto ciò non vale forse anche per il governo del Paese? Chi non cura con attenzione le questioni interne e senza programma alcuno procede con leggerezze e arbitrii, cercherà di porre rimedio alla situazione solo davanti all’inevitabile rivolta delle genti lontane, e ciò corrisponde a quanto è scritto in un testo di medicina: «È sciocco chi si espone ai venti e dorme in un umido giaciglio e poi si lagna dei suoi malanni con gli dèi».

Questo succede perché non si è capito che se si pone fine alle angustie di chi ci è più vicino, se si elargiscono benefici e si governa rettamente, tale condotta ha un’efficacia che arriva lontano. L’imperatore Yu130 partì per sottomettere le tre tribù Miao, ma l’impresa non fu così proficua quanto la sua decisione di ritirare le truppe e il suo retto governo.

Quando si è giovani, l’energia vitale sovrabbonda, l’animo si infiamma ai vari stimoli e gli appetiti sono numerosi. Chi è giovane si espone ai pericoli e dissipa le proprie energie con la stessa facilità con cui fa rotolare una palla. Invaghito di cose belle, ora dilapida una fortuna per averle; ora le butta via e si mortifica sotto i ruvidi panni del monaco; ora nell’empito della foga lotta con il rivale; ora, il cuore stretto dal timore, si rode d’invidia: muta ogni giorno l’oggetto dei suoi desideri. Se poi è accecato dalla passione amorosa vibra di commossa timidezza, o compie i gesti più audaci rovinando un corpo che avrebbe potuto durare cent’anni, nel desiderio di emulare chi ha distrutto oramai la propria vita: non si preoccupa affatto di assicurare al proprio fisico integrità e durata. Trascinato com’è lì dove urge il desiderio, può divenire oggetto di interminabili pettegolezzi. La propria rovina si consuma nei giorni della gioventù.

Nei vecchi invece la vitalità declina e nella loro distaccata indifferenza non c’è più niente che li emozioni o li ecciti. Il loro spirito è naturalmente quieto e quindi non compiono più azioni inutili, ma provvedono con cura al proprio corpo, attenti a evitare sofferenze e a non cagionare disturbo agli altri. I vecchi sono superiori ai giovani per saggezza così come i giovani sono superiori ai vecchi nell’aspetto.

Le circostanze della vita di Ono no Komachi131 non sono affatto chiare. Gli anni del suo declino sono descritti in un’opera chiamata _Tamatsukuri_ : c’è chi ritiene che sia stata scritta da Kiyoyuki, eppure questo testo è elencato tra gli scritti del grande maestro Kūkai di Kōya. Il maestro scomparve all’inizio dell’epoca Jōwa [834-48]: ma la stagione in cui Komachi era nel fiore degli anni non è forse successiva a quella data?

Davvero tutta la questione è poco chiara.

Si dice che un cane bravo a cacciare con falchi piccoli, se viene impiegato nella caccia con falchi grandi in seguito non sia più capace di cacciare con i falchetti. Ciò dimostra come è vero che quando si arriva al grande si abbandona il piccolo.

Tra le molte imprese dell’uomo non c’è nulla che appaghi di più della gioia che dà la pratica della Via. Questa è l’impresa capitale. Chi ha prestato ascolto alla Via e vi si dedica con zelo, a quale dei suoi impegni non saprà rinunciare? In quale attività vorrà più cimentarsi? Anche se si tratta di un uomo stupido, potrà forse mai valere meno di un cane sagace?

Al mondo ci sono molte cose incomprensibili.

Non si riesce a capire cosa ci sia mai di divertente nell’obbligare la gente a bere per forza, offrendo _sake_ in ogni possibile occasione e prima di tutto. Chi è costretto a berlo ha in faccia una smorfia aggrondata di incontenibile disgusto e cerca di buttarlo via di nascosto e di defilarsi non visto, ma viene bloccato, trattenuto al suo posto e costretto a bere ancora senza riguardo: in questo modo anche una persona irreprensibile viene colta da improvvisa follia e si mette a fare cose idiote, e un uomo forte e robusto si tramuta sotto i nostri occhi in un malato grave che crolla a terra incapace di distinguere la notte dal giorno. Così un giorno che doveva essere di festa si conclude in modo increscioso.

La testa dolorante fino al giorno successivo, l’infelice non riesce a toccare cibo e se ne resta disteso a lamentarsi: pare che viva un’altra esistenza, ignaro com’è di quanto è successo il giorno prima. Dato che così trascura importanti questioni pubbliche e private, è grande il danno che ne viene. È quindi un atto impietoso e contrario alla buona creanza sottomettere qualcuno a una simile prova: chi ha subito una tale odiosa esperienza non se ne sentirà forse umiliato e disgustato? Se si sentisse raccontare che una simile abitudine è propria di Paesi stranieri e che è invece del tutto estranea alle nostre terre, la cosa parrebbe sorprendente e inverosimile.

Anche soltanto vedere altri in quelle condizioni è un’esperienza penosa. Una persona che in condizioni normali è avveduta e distinta, si riduce a ridere e schiamazzare senza riguardo alcuno e straparla, col copricapo messo a sghimbescio e le cinture slacciate, la veste tirata su fino alle ginocchia e un’aria di spericolata improntitudine: non pare più quella di prima.

Una donna si tira indietro le frange di capelli e ridendo mostra il viso scoperto, e poi agguanta la mano di chi tiene una coppa di _sake_ ; se è di bassa estrazione prende del cibo e lo caccia in bocca all’amico per poi mangiarne a propria volta: una scena ributtante. Berciando a squarciagola ciascuno balla e canta per conto suo; poi viene fatto venire avanti un vecchio monaco che si sfila la veste dalla spalla mettendo a nudo un corpo scurito e sudicio mentre si dimena tutto sbilenco: a quel punto perfino quelli che si godono un simile spettacolo risultano laidi e disgustosi.

C’è chi decanta le proprie grandezze ed elargisce ai presenti sproloqui miserevoli; o quell’altro che per effetto delle libagioni piange; la gente del popolo prende a insultarsi e altercare: che angoscioso squallore! Non commettono altro che azioni riprovevoli e vergognose; poi alla fine se ne vanno arraffando quello che trovano, e ruzzolano giù dalla veranda o da cavallo o dalle carrozze, finendo per ferirsi. Se non hanno una carrozza, se ne vanno via a piedi barcollando lungo il viale; poi puntano verso un muro di terra o un portale costellandoli di cose innominabili. Un vecchio monaco con indosso la stola, con passo traballante grava sulla spalla del suo giovane servo, mentre ripete frasi senza senso: è davvero una scena pietosa.

Se tale condotta portasse un beneficio in questa vita o nell’altra, si potrebbe tollerare. Invece da vivi il bere fa commettere molti errori, fa dilapidare fortune e favorisce le malattie. Si dice che il _sake_ sia meglio di cento medicine, mentre è proprio la causa di mille malanni. Si dice che nel _sake_ si scordino le pene, invece proprio colui che si è ubriacato rischia di piangere perché gli sono sovvenuti dolori di un tempo lontano.

Quanto poi alla vita futura, il bere fa perdere agli uomini l’intelletto e come fiamma brucia le loro azioni meritorie: per sua colpa gli uomini moltiplicano il male violando una miriade di precetti e così precipitano all’inferno. «Chi tenendo in mano la coppa induce gli altri a bere, rinascerà per cinquecento volte privo delle mani»: così pare abbia insegnato il Buddha. Il bere è quindi quella nefandezza di cui abbiamo parlato.

Però talvolta ci possono essere delle occasioni in cui rinunciare è proprio difficile: quando in una sera di luna, in un mattino innevato, o ai piedi di ciliegi in fiore, si sta a conversare con l’animo leggero, scambiarsi una coppa di _sake_ è un gesto che aggiunge infinito piacere; quando in un giorno di noia giunge inatteso un amico, il cuore si rallegra se si beve in sua compagnia. Che meraviglia poi se in una residenza che non si osava frequentare ci vengono offerti _sake_ e vivande da dietro le cortine, in un’atmosfera soffusa d’eleganza. E d’inverno, com’è piacevole bere in abbondanza assieme agli amici, in un ambiente raccolto, senza curarsi delle formalità, mentre si abbrustolisce del cibo sul fuoco! Quando durante un viaggio si sosta in una locanda, o si fa una gita fra i monti o in campagna, è un godimento starsene a bere seduti sull’erba mentre qualcuno dice: «Come vorrei mangiare qualcosa!» Allora è divertente riuscire a far bere di forza un pochino uno che sia del tutto astemio. Che gioia poi quando un personaggio celebre si rivolge espressamente a noi e si compiace di dirci: «Bevete ancora una coppa, la vostra è quasi vuota!» Ci allieta che la persona con cui si voleva fare amicizia beva molto e lasci quindi subito cadere ogni formalità.

Ad ogni modo, il buon bevitore è un personaggio divertente cui si perdona tutto. Quando il padrone di casa apre la stanza ove quello ha dormito fino a giorno fatto, costui, in grande imbarazzo, con la faccia assonnata, i capelli disordinati ritti sul cranio, vestito alla bell’e meglio se la svigna trascinandosi dietro una bracciata di indumenti: la visione di quella figura di spalle che reggendo gli abiti fugge su un paio di esili gambette pelose è divertente e si attaglia alla perfezione a un tal genere d’uomo.

“Porta Nera” è il nome di una stanza che l’imperatore Kōkō di Komatsu, quando salì al trono usò regolarmente come cucina, non scordando che nei tempi remoti in cui era un semplice principe si adattava a preparare lì le sue vivande.

Si dice che quella stanza deve il suo nome proprio alla fuliggine della legna bruciata che aveva impregnato l’ambiente.

Presso la residenza del principe di Kamakura132, ministro degli Uffici centrali, si doveva disputare un incontro di _kemari_ , ma aveva piovuto e il giardino non era ancora asciutto. Si discusse allora su quali provvedimenti prendere: il _nyūdō_ Sasaki di Oki caricò di segatura un carro e ne mise a disposizione una gran quantità. Venne così ricoperto tutto il giardino e in questo modo il fango non creò alcun inconveniente. Tutti ammirati commentarono: «Quale straordinaria accortezza da parte sua aver fatto scorta di segatura!»

In seguito qualcuno ricordò l’episodio, ma il Secondo Consigliere di Yoshida osservò: «Non ebbe però l’accortezza di mettere da parte della sabbia asciutta». Ammirevole commento: la segatura che era sembrata un rimedio eccellente era in realtà un artificio volgare e improprio. Pare infatti che secondo gli antichi usi chi sovraintendeva su quanto aveva luogo in giardino tenesse sempre pronta della sabbia asciutta.

Alcuni uomini di guardia, vassalli di una certa casata, avevano assistito al _kagura_ che si era tenuto a Corte presso il Naishidokoro e raccontavano agli altri: «Un tale aveva in mano proprio la spada sacra!»

Da dietro le cortine, una delle dame di Corte precisò sottovoce: «Quando il sovrano si reca in un’altra sede, viene accompagnato non dalla spada sacra, ma dall’augusta spada che lo protegge negli alloggi in cui Sua Maestà risiede durante il giorno».

Che straordinaria finezza! Chi aveva parlato doveva essere un’anziana governante di Corte.

Il venerabile Dōgen133 era un monaco che era stato in Cina e ne aveva riportato tutto il canone buddhista completo. Lo custodiva in un luogo detto Yakeno nei pressi di Rokuhara, e poiché egli commentava soprattutto lo _Shuryōgonkyō_ [Il _sūtra_ dell’eroica meditazione] aveva dato al suo tempio il nome di Nālandā134. Quel sant’uomo una volta ebbe a dire: «Si tramanda che Ōe no Masafusa fosse convinto che il tempio di Nālandā in India avesse il portale maggiore rivolto a nord, ma di questo non v’è traccia né nello _Xiyu zhuan_ 135 né nel _Faxian zhuan_ , e tanto meno se ne parla in altri testi. Non è chiaro quindi su quali conoscenze egli si sia basato per esprimersi in tal senso. È fuori discussione invece che sia rivolto a nord il tempio Ximing in Cina».

Nella cerimonia del _sagichō_ 136 le mazze usate nei giochi del primo mese dell’anno vengono portate dallo Shingon’in fino al giardino imperiale Shinzen e lì date alle fiamme. Allora la gente intona l’aria «Al laghetto delle preghiere ascoltate», che si riferisce appunto al laghetto dello Shinzen.

«C’è una filastrocca che dice: _Furefure koyuki Tanba no koyuki_ [Cadi, cadi, polvere di neve, polvere di neve di Tanba]: il termine _koyuki_ si intende scritto con i caratteri che significano “neve fine come polvere di riso”, dato che la neve di cui si parla somiglia al riso macinato e passato al setaccio. Poi bisognerebbe dire _tamare koyuki_ , cioè “accumulati neve...”, che si è corrotto in _Tanba no koyuki_ , cioè “neve fine di Tanba”, e andrebbe completato con la terza strofa: “... sugli steccati e lì dove si biforcano i rami”»: questo affermò una persona istruita. Probabilmente si recitava così già nell’antichità. Nel diario di Sanuki no Suke137 è scritto che l’imperatore in ritiro Toba da bambino recitava questa filastrocca quando nevicava.

Il nobile Takachika138, Consigliere di Shijō, aveva offerto all’augusta mensa un salmone essiccato. Qualcuno trovò da eccepire: «Non si dovrebbe presentare a Sua Maestà un cibo così ignobile».

Il Consigliere lo udì e replicò: «Se il salmone fosse un pesce che non viene offerto mai, allora non sarebbe il caso, ma cosa c’è da obiettare se è essiccato? Forse che non vengono presentati _ayu_ 139 essiccati?»

Al bue che ferisce la gente si tagliano le corna, al cavallo che morde si mozzano gli orecchi, e questi segni mettono in guardia da tali pericoli. Se il proprietario non contrassegna così le sue bestie e lascia che feriscano qualcuno, la colpa è sua.

Non si devono allevare cani che azzannano la gente. Tenere animali del genere è riprovevole ed è proibito dalla legge.

La madre di Tokiyori, governatore di Sagami, era nota come “la monaca di Matsushita”. Una volta che aveva invitato il figlio nel suo ritiro, la monaca si mise a riparare ora qui ora là con un coltello le parti lacerate dei suoi _shōji_ anneriti dal fumo e a rimettervi la carta.

Suo fratello maggiore Yoshikage, vicecomandante della fortezza di Akita, che stava organizzando i preparativi per la giornata, le disse: «Lasciate che me ne occupi io. Incaricherò un giovane abile in questo tipo di lavori di stendere la carta». Ma la monaca ribatté: «Non credo proprio che quel ragazzo sia più bravo di me», e continuò a stendere la carta pezzo dopo pezzo. Yoshikage insisteva: «Ma non sarebbe stato più facile sostituire tutta la carta? E poi non è brutto vedere quell’effetto a toppe?» «Anch’io conto di cambiare in seguito tutto per bene – replicò la monaca – ma per oggi voglio di proposito che sia fatto così affinché il giovane signore140 vedendo impari e tenga bene a mente che ci si può limitare a riparare le parti rotte delle cose e continuare a usarle come sono». Che rara saggezza! Per governare bene il Paese la frugalità è fondamentale. Benché fosse donna, quella monaca aveva l’animo di un saggio141. E davvero doveva essere una donna non comune colei che aveva dato i natali all’uomo che reggeva le sorti del Paese!

Yasumori142, comandante del castello di Akita e governatore della provincia di Mutsu, era un cavaliere senza eguali. Una volta aveva fatto portar fuori dalla stalla un cavallo, ma lo vide superare d’un balzo la soglia a zampe riunite e disse: «Quel cavallo è bizzoso», e ne fece sellare un altro. Un’altra volta un cavallo incespicò nella soglia a zampe distese. Disse allora: «Questo cavallo è maldestro, può fare malanni», e non lo montò.

Una persona non esperta di quella disciplina avrebbe mai fatto attenzione a cose del genere?

Un esperto cavaliere di nome Yoshida disse una volta: «Ogni cavallo è un essere indomito: bisogna capire che l’uomo con la sua forza non è in grado di contrastarlo. Se si vuole montare un cavallo, bisogna prima di tutto osservarlo bene per comprenderne pregi e difetti. Poi bisogna esaminare la sella e il morso per vedere se danno dei problemi. Se c’è qualcosa che preoccupa non si deve far correre quel cavallo. Chi ricorda sempre di fare attenzione a queste cose è degno di essere definito un cavaliere provetto. Qui sta il segreto». Tali furono le sue parole.

Chi pratica da tempo una qualsiasi disciplina, anche se non è dotato, risulterà al confronto sempre superiore rispetto a un pur abile dilettante. Questo perché non è la stessa cosa applicarsi con attenzione e costanza senza affrettata approssimazione e agire invece seguendo esclusivamente il proprio arbitrio. Ciò non vale soltanto nelle arti o nei mestieri: in generale, nel modo di comportarsi e di recepire le cose, essere disadatti ma vigili e solerti porta al successo, mentre avere talento ma assecondare il proprio estro porta al fallimento.

Un tale voleva che suo figlio diventasse monaco e gli disse: «Studiando apprenderai il principio della retribuzione e predicando potrai guadagnarti da vivere». Il giovane seguì i dettami paterni ma per diventare predicatore imparò per prima cosa ad andare a cavallo: il suo stato sociale non gli consentiva infatti di avere un palanchino o una carrozza e quindi pensò che quando fosse stato invitato a celebrare una funzione e gli avessero mandato incontro una cavalcatura, sarebbe stato avvilente cadere per terra perché non sapeva stare in sella.

Poi, pensando che l’ospite sarebbe rimasto deluso se lui, al trattenimento dopo la funzione, si fosse dimostrato privo di ogni talento artistico, si mise a studiare gli _hayauta_ 143, le cosiddette ballate conviviali. Così un po’ alla volta divenne esperto in queste due discipline, ma mentre vi si applicava con zelo per essere sempre più bravo, non ebbe più il tempo per imparare a predicare e divenne vecchio. Non è solo quel monaco a comportarsi in tal modo: capita a tutti gli uomini del mondo.

Finché si è giovani si cullano in cuore le aspirazioni più varie che si proiettano in un futuro lontano: elevare la propria condizione, diventare maestri d’arte, acquisire vastità di sapere. Così, pensando alla vita con confidente sicurezza, si indulge alla pigrizia: spendiamo tutto il tempo affannandoci esclusivamente sulle questioni più prossime e urgenti, e intanto si diventa vecchi senza aver realizzato nessuno dei sogni giovanili. Alla fine resta il rammarico di non aver raggiunto la maestria in nessun’arte, e di non aver migliorato, come si sperava, la propria condizione; ma oramai non c’è più il tempo per cambiare le cose e ci si avvia spediti verso il declino, come una ruota che precipita per un pendio.

Stando così le cose, nel corso di tutta la vita bisogna vagliare con cura, tra i diversi progetti che ci stanno a cuore, quali contano più degli altri, e individuato quello che vale di più, trascurare tutto il resto e dedicarsi esclusivamente a realizzare quell’unico obiettivo. Tra le numerose questioni che si affacciano nel corso di una giornata o anche in un’ora soltanto, bisogna occuparsi di ciò che procura anche un pur minimo vantaggio, lasciar perdere ogni altra cosa e impegnarsi solerti su ciò che importa davvero. Se però si resta abbarbicati a una miriade di progetti e non si è disposti a sacrificarne alcuno, non si riuscirà a realizzare nulla.

Per fare un esempio, capita la stessa cosa quando un giocatore di _go_ anticipa sul tempo il suo avversario senza sprecare nemmeno una mossa, sacrificando pedine che contano poco per guadagnare quelle che valgono assai. Se però si adotta questo sistema è facile sacrificare tre pedine per ottenerne dieci, ma è difficile sacrificarne dieci per ottenerne undici. È vero infatti che bisogna sempre perseguire l’opportunità migliore anche se il bottino è solo di una pedina, ma se per far questo bisogna perderne dieci, si è riluttanti e restii a cederle in cambio di altre che non assicurano un più cospicuo vantaggio. La voglia di prendere questo senza rinunciare a quello porta inevitabilmente a perdere il primo senza aver ottenuto il secondo.

Allo stesso modo, un uomo che abita nella capitale e abbia un affare urgente a Higashiyama, se dopo essere arrivato lì si rende conto che gli converrebbe invece andare a Nishiyama, dovrebbe ritornare indietro subito per la porta che ha varcato e recarsi a Nishiyama. Invece pensa: «Ora che sono arrivato fin qui tratterò prima di tutto questa faccenda. L’affare di Nishiyama non ha una scadenza precisa e quindi me ne occuperò al mio ritorno». In tal modo l’indolenza di un momento diventerà l’indolenza di tutta la vita. Si deve temere una simile eventualità.

Se si è determinati a fare una certa cosa non bisogna dolersi se gli altri progetti non vengono più realizzati, e non bisogna sentirsi mortificati per lo scherno altrui. Non si può realizzare l’unica cosa che conta se in cambio non si rinuncia ai progetti più diversi.

Un giorno, durante un’affollata riunione, un tale disse: «Si usano entrambe le espressioni: _masuho no susuki_ e _masoho no susuki_ , e altre ancora144: il sant’uomo di Watanabe conosce qual è la versione corretta». Il monaco Tōren che era lì presente lo udì e poiché stava piovendo chiese se qualcuno gli poteva prestare un mantello da pioggia e un copricapo: «Voglio andare da quel sant’uomo a domandargli che mi illumini sulla questione». «Quanta fretta! – osservò allora uno –. Aspettate che spiova». «Che bestialità – esclamò –. Forse che la vita umana si ferma per aspettare che smetta di piovere? Se intanto io morissi o defungesse il sant’uomo, come sarebbe più possibile informarsi?»

Si racconta che detto questo il monaco se ne sia andato via di corsa e alla fine sia riuscito nel suo intento: un comportamento il suo che mi sembra ammirevole e prezioso. Anche nel _Lunyu_ pare sia scritto: «Una rapida azione porta immancabilmente al successo»145. Come Tōren aveva voluto chiarire la questione del miscanto, allo stesso modo il suddetto uomo che voleva essere monaco doveva meditare sul _karma_ che porta all’illuminazione.

Oggi pensiamo di fare una certa cosa ed ecco che all’improvviso capita un imprevisto e passeremo il tempo affannati a sistemare innanzitutto la nuova questione; oppure chi stavamo aspettando ha avuto delle noie e non viene, mentre arriva invece una persona che non attendevamo affatto. Ciò su cui si contava non va per il verso giusto; riesce solamente quello che non rientrava nei nostri piani.

Una faccenda complicata si risolve senza difficoltà mentre ciò che pareva facile in realtà si rivela ostico. In questo modo, giorno dopo giorno, le cose risultano diverse da quel che avevamo previsto: nel corso dell’anno la situazione non cambia, e così continua per tutta la vita. Ma se si volesse concludere che allora tutto va diversamente da come avevamo progettato, ecco che talvolta qualcosa si realizza proprio come speravamo: così è ancora più totale l’incertezza delle cose.

Solo la consapevolezza che non v’è nulla di certo è veritiera e immutabile.

190.

Un uomo non dovrebbe mai prender moglie. Resto ammirato quando sento dire che qualcuno continua la sua vita solitaria; invece niente delude di più che venire a sapere che uno è divenuto genero della tal persona o che quell’altro ha preso in casa una certa donna e ora abitano insieme. Deve essere ben misera la vita di chi sta con una donna che gli era sembrata stupenda, mentre invece non aveva nessuna qualità particolare. Se invece la donna è bella, ecco che la vezzeggia, non le stacca gli occhi di dosso mentre le mormora: «mio bene!»

Ancor più delude la donna perfetta padrona di casa. Se poi arrivano dei figli, è insopportabile quel suo amore geloso di cui li circonda. Una donna che rimasta vedova si faccia monaca e diventi vecchia, perpetua l’ingrato disagio ben oltre la morte del marito.

Continuare a vedersi davanti tutti i giorni la stessa donna, fosse pure la migliore del mondo, verrà a noia e risulterà penoso. Anche la donna in tale situazione sarà angustiata per l’inquietudine. Stare insieme di quando in quando pur abitando separati può rendere solido un rapporto nonostante lo scorrere del tempo. L’uomo che arriva inatteso e si ferma dalla donna per un po’ porta una ventata di vivacità.

Provo sconforto per chi dice che di notte il fascino delle cose si annulla: è proprio di notte invece che la magnificenza delle cose più varie, gli ornamenti, il fasto rutilante si accendono stupendi. Di giorno è giusto presentarsi in vesti sobrie e semplici, ma la notte un abbigliamento sontuoso e sgargiante è una vera meraviglia. La luce delle lampade giova anche all’aspetto delle persone e chi è bello appare più bello; che incanto poi udire sommessa nel buio la voce di chi sta sussurrando qualcosa con ritegno.

Di notte anche i profumi, così come il suono degli strumenti, si esaltano al massimo grado. Com’è suggestivo vedere arrivare qualcuno a notte inoltrata abbigliato in modo splendido, anche se non si tratta di una serata particolare. I giovani, dato che sono costantemente osservati, dovrebbero essere sempre impeccabili, a prescindere dall’ora, e senza fare distinzioni tra occasioni di gala e vita quotidiana, specie quando potrebbero permettersi un atteggiamento meno formale.

Sul far della sera, un bell’uomo che si ravvivi i capelli o a notte fonda una donna che scivoli via furtiva con lo specchio in mano e riprenda il suo posto dopo essersi ritoccata qualcosa del trucco o della veste, sono scorci davvero piacevoli.

192.

È bellissimo recarsi in un tempio buddhista o in un santuario shintoista la sera di un giorno qualunque, quando non ci sono state sagre o feste.

Nel giudicare gli altri lo sciocco crede di capire a fondo il loro livello mentale, ma è assai improbabile che colga nel segno.

Se un uomo mediocre che eccelle in maestria solo nel gioco del _go_ vede una persona intelligente che gioca in modo miserabile, si convincerà che quello abbia un ingegno di molto inferiore al suo; così chi ha pratica di un qualsiasi mestiere, se trova un altro del tutto digiuno della sua materia, si farà l’idea di essergli superiore. Questo modo di ragionare è del tutto sbagliato.

Quando un monaco dedito alle scritture e uno dedito alla meditazione si giudicano a vicenda, l’uno è convinto che l’altro gli sia inferiore, e sbagliano entrambi.

Quando si tratta di questioni che sono al di fuori del nostro ambito non bisogna misurarsi e tanto meno tranciare giudizi.

L’occhio dell’uomo che conosce le cose non commetterà mai errori nel giudicare. Per fare un esempio, quando qualcuno trae in inganno il prossimo imbastendo una menzogna, c’è chi lo crede franco e onesto e si beve tutto quello che dice; e c’è chi si è fatto pienamente convincere e confondendo ancor più le acque, aggiunge alla bugia quello che ha capito lui. C’è chi non se ne cura affatto pensando che la cosa non abbia importanza, e chi ha intuito un barlume di verità, ma resta perplesso se informarsi meglio o no. C’è chi si rende conto che la faccenda non è verosimile, ma non va più in là, pensando che se così si dice in giro potrebbe anche essere vero, e chi, fatta ogni possibile ipotesi, fa finta di aver capito e con aria furbesca annuisce convinto, il sorriso stampato in volto, ma in realtà non ha capito nulla.

C’è chi si chiede: «Mah! chissà se è davvero così», ma rimane col dubbio di sbagliare a sua volta. C’è chi ride e batte le mani sicuro che in fondo non ci fosse nulla di straordinario. C’è chi pur avendo capito che si tratta di una bugia non ne fa cenno e non interviene per mettere in chiaro le cose, ma continua a comportarsi come coloro che non hanno capito. C’è chi ha compreso fin dall’inizio lo scopo della bugia e non ne ride affatto, ma anzi solidarizza con il suo autore e collabora attivamente con lui.

Dunque, perfino se si tratta di inganni tra sciocchi, chi è al corrente della verità riesce a percepire distintamente e senza misteri i differenti modi in cui le persone reagiscono, dalle loro espressioni e dalle loro parole: a maggior ragione, chi vede con chiarezza nelle cose saprà leggere dentro di noi che vaghiamo smarriti, come se osservasse qualcosa sul palmo della mano.

Se usiamo questo criterio di valutazione, non dobbiamo però arrivare a mettere sullo stesso piano delle invenzioni umane ciò che riguarda la Legge di Buddha.

Un tale stava passando lungo il sentiero di Koga in aperta campagna quando vide un uomo abbigliato in modo sciatto e informale che immergeva nell’acqua della risaia una statua in legno di Jizō146 e la lavava frenetico. Mentre osservava interdetto sopraggiunsero due o tre persone vestite con _kariginu_ che dissero: «Sua Signoria è qui!», e lo accompagnarono in casa.

Quell’uomo era il _naidaijin_ di Koga147: ai tempi in cui era normale era stato un personaggio insigne di altissimo livello.

Quando il sacro tabernacolo del Tōdaiji venne riportato indietro da una piccola cappella del Tōji convennero per accompagnarlo i più alti notabili dei Minamoto, e il nobile Koga che allora era comandante delle Guardie di Palazzo precedeva con la scorta la processione. Il Primo Ministro di Tsuchimikado obiettò: «Che senso ha precedere il corteo fin davanti al santuario?» Ma Koga replicò soltanto: «È ben noto alle famiglie d’arme quale sia il corretto comportamento della scorta».

In seguito commentò così: «Quel Primo Ministro aveva letto lo _Hokuzanshō_ 148, ma non conosceva l’opinione del _Seikyūki_ 149: lì è scritto che nel timore dei dèmoni e degli spiriti maligni che obbediscono alla divinità alla quale è dedicato il santuario, è lì che la scorta deve precedere la processione».

L’espressione “personale fisso” ( _jōgaku_ ) non si applica solamente ai monaci dei vari templi; nell’ _Engishiki_ 150 la si trova infatti riferita alle dame di Corte con mansioni modeste. Deve trattarsi di un appellativo con cui venivano designati comunemente gli addetti di basso livello il cui numero era limitato.

Non esiste solo il titolo onorario di “ _yōmei no suke_ ” per i vicegovernatori provinciali di secondo grado, ma anche quello di “ _yōmei no sakan_ ” per i funzionari amministrativi di quarto livello. È scritto così nel _Seiji yōryaku_ 151.

199.

Il reverendo Gyōsen di Yokawa ebbe a dire: «La Cina è la terra della scala tonale _ryo_ , e non ci sono modi _ritsu_ 152. Nel nostro Paese invece si usa soltanto la scala _ritsu_ e mancano i modi _ryo_ ».

La varietà di bambù cinese ha foglie lunghe e strette, mentre quella di fiume le ha larghe. Vicino ai ruscelli del Palazzo cresce il bambù di fiume, mentre in prossimità del Palazzo Jijū è piantata la varietà cinese _._

201.

Dei due _stūpa_ Taibon e Gejō: Gejō è ai piedi del monte e Taibon in prossimità della cima153.

Da nessuna parte si trova scritto che nel decimo mese, detto “mese senza dèi”, ci si debba astenere da qualsiasi celebrazione in onore dei _kami_. Nemmeno nei testi classici v’è alcun cenno in proposito. Non sarà piuttosto che è chiamato così perché in quel mese nei santuari non viene celebrata alcuna festività?

Si ritiene che in quel mese tutti i _kami_ si radunino nel Grande Santuario di Ise, ma nulla lo comprova. Se così fosse si dovrebbero tenere celebrazioni particolari a Ise proprio in quel mese, invece una tale consuetudine non esiste. Ci sono piuttosto molti esempi di sovrani che nel decimo mese si sono recati nei santuari, ma spesso con esito infausto.

Ai nostri giorni l’uso di appendere una faretra all’uscio di chi sia stato colpito da imperiale censura non è più praticato e nessuno ne è più a conoscenza.

In caso di malattia del sovrano o in tempi di tribolazione per il Paese veniva appesa una faretra al santuario Tenjin a Gojō154, e lo stesso si faceva nel santuario dedicato alla divinità Yuki nel recinto di Kurama.

Quando a una casa veniva appesa una delle faretre che portavano sul dorso le guardie di Polizia, da lì non poteva più entrare o uscire nessuno. Ora questa prassi non viene più seguita, si usa invece apporre dei sigilli.

Quando si deve percuotere un colpevole con le verghe, bisognerebbe disporlo sull’apposito attrezzo di tortura e assicurarvelo saldamente. Ai nostri giorni però pare che nessuno conosca più né come è fatto quell’attrezzo né come vi vada collocato il reo.

Il primo che sul monte Hiei diede inizio alla pratica di mettere per iscritto un giuramento in propria difesa nel nome del Grande Maestro155 fu il patriarca Jie156. Tra i dottori di diritto i cosiddetti “impegni scritti” non sono presi in considerazione.

I saggi sovrani del passato nel loro governo non vi facevano affatto ricorso, cosa che invece ha ampia diffusione ai nostri giorni.

Nei testi legislativi inoltre non si parla dell’impurità dell’acqua e del fuoco: l’impurità è nei recipienti.

All’epoca in cui il Ministro della Destra Tokudaiji era capo della Polizia, successe che, mentre stava tenendo una riunione di lavoro presso il portale mediano, un bue del funzionario Akikane si sciolse ed entrato nell’ufficio montò sulla predella su cui egli sedeva e vi si allungò sopra mettendosi a ruminare.

Tutti dissero che era un evento grave e inquietante e che bisognava portare la bestia dagli indovini _yin yang_ , ma il Primo Ministro, padre del capo della Polizia, sentenziò: «Il bue non ha discernimento, ma poiché ha le gambe può montare dove gli aggrada. Non c’è motivo di sequestrare questo bue rinsecchito a un povero ufficiale malpagato che se ne serve rare volte per servizio». Ciò detto, restituì al suo proprietario l’animale e fece sostituire la stuoia su cui si era disteso: in seguito non successe niente di infausto.

Si dice che se non ci si meraviglia davanti a un evento insolito, quel prodigio perda ogni efficacia.

Quando si dovette spianare il terreno per edificare il Palazzo di Kameyama ci si imbatté in una montagnola in cui si annidava un enorme groviglio di grossi serpenti. Gli abitanti sostenevano che erano i _kami_ del luogo, ragion per cui il sovrano, l’imperatore in ritiro GoSaga, interpellò i suoi uomini su come bisognasse procedere. Tutti concordemente risposero che quegli esseri erano fin dall’antichità i padroni della zona, e quindi sarebbe stato un problema stanarli e gettarli via impunemente.

Soltanto il Primo Ministro Sanemoto osservò invece: «Perché mai dovrebbero colpirci con la loro collera questi serpenti che vivono nelle terre dell’imperatore, dal momento che si deve costruire un Palazzo al sovrano? Gli spiriti divini non compiono ingiustizie: non c’è bisogno di allarmarsi. Non dobbiamo far altro che stanarli e gettarli via».

Ciò detto, fece smantellare la montagnola e buttare tutte le serpi nelle acque del fiume Ōi. Non ne derivò alcuna conseguenza funesta.

Quando si annoda la cordicella dei _sūtra_ o di altri rotoli, di solito la si fa passare dall’alto al basso in modo che formi una croce, come fosse un _tasuki_ 157, poi da sotto l’incrocio si estrae lateralmente un’asola.

L’abate Kōshun del Kegon’in una volta sciolse un rotolo annodato in tal modo e lo riannodò correttamente: «Questa – disse – è l’annodatura che vien fatta ai nostri giorni: davvero brutta. Il modo giusto consiste nell’avvolgere semplicemente più e più volte la cordicella attorno al rotolo e poi far passare l’estremità dell’asola dall’alto verso il basso». Vecchio com’era, quel monaco aveva certamente grande esperienza in queste faccende.

Un tale era in lite con un altro per il possesso di una risaia, ma perse la causa e per la collera ordinò ai suoi uomini di andare a mietere quella risaia e di portargli il raccolto. Gli uomini lo fecero fin dalle prime risaie che incontrarono lungo la strada. Si levarono proteste: «Non è questo il terreno che rivendicava il vostro padrone! Perché fate queste cose?» Replicarono: «Anche se fosse il terreno conteso non sarebbe comunque giusto tagliarne le piante: noi però andiamo a compiere un’azione ingiusta, e quindi perché non dovremmo tagliare dove ci capita?» Criterio invero curioso.

A proposito dello _yobukodori_ 158 vien detto soltanto che si tratta di un uccello primaverile, ma non c’è neppure un testo che spieghi con sicurezza che tipo di volatile sia. In uno scritto della scuola Shingon si parla della procedura con cui officiare il rito per evocare lo spirito di un defunto quando ha cantato lo _yobukodori_ , ma in questo caso si tratta del _nue_ 159. Nel _chōka_ 160 del _Man’yōshū_ [Raccolta di diecimila foglie], che comincia con i versi: «S’alza la nebbia e il lungo giorno di primavera...», si allude al _nue_. Vien da pensare che tra _yobukodori_ e _nue_ ci siano dei tratti comuni.

Non bisogna fare assegnamento su nulla. Lo sciocco prova rancore e collera perché si era fidato ciecamente delle cose.

Anche se si ha in mano il potere, non bisogna fidarsi: i potenti sono i primi a cadere. Anche se si possiedono grandi fortune, non bisogna fidarsi: è facile che le ricchezze svaniscano in un attimo. Anche se si ha vasto sapere, non bisogna fidarsi: lo stesso Confucio non ebbe il favore dei tempi. Anche se si è dotati di virtù, non bisogna fidarsi: pure Yan Hui ebbe vita sfortunata. E neppure bisogna far conto sul favore del proprio signore: repentina viene comminata la condanna a morte. Anche se i servi sono fedeli, non bisogna fidarsi: scapperanno via voltandoci le spalle. Non bisogna contare sulla benevolenza di qualcuno: è inevitabile che cambi idea. E neppure sulle promesse bisogna contare: raramente c’è chi vi tiene fede.

Se quindi non facciamo assegnamento né su noi stessi né sugli altri, saremo lieti quando le cose andranno per il verso giusto ma non proveremo rancore se andranno a rovescio. Se a destra e a sinistra c’è ampiezza di spazio non saremo condizionati; se ciò che abbiamo davanti e dietro è distante non saremo vincolati. Quando lo spazio è angusto si resta stritolati e distrutti. Quando si manca di elasticità perché la nostra attenzione è concentrata solo su poche cose, si è in attrito con gli altri, ci si scontra e ne rimaniamo offesi. Quando invece si è disponibili perché l’animo è disteso non subiremo il più piccolo danno.

L’uomo è il prodigio di cielo e terra: né nel cielo né sulla terra ci sono limiti: come può essere diversa la natura dell’uomo? Quando lo spirito si espande magnanimo senza restrizioni, gioia e collera non potranno più condizionarlo, né ci sarà più da tribolare per le cose.

212.

Incomparabile è la bellezza della luna d’autunno. È da commiserare colui che, incapace di coglierne le sfumature, pensa che la luna sia sempre la stessa in tutte le stagioni.

Quando si riempie il braciere al cospetto dei sovrani, non bisogna usare le molle: la brace va trasferita direttamente dal recipiente di terracotta. Ammonticchiare la brace richiede molta cura per evitare che qualche tizzone possa rotolare fuori. Una volta che Sua Maestà si era recato al santuario di Yawata, uno del seguito con indosso gli abiti bianchi da cerimonia aggiunse il carbone con le mani. Una persona esperta in antichi usi però osservò: «Quando si indossa un abito bianco l’uso delle molle è consentito».

Il brano musicale detto _Sōburen_ non è chiamato così perché canta l’amore di una donna per il marito. In origine era scritto _Sōfuren_ con caratteri cinesi diversi che significavano «i loti del Palazzo del Ministro», e la confusione nasce dall’omofonia dei caratteri. È infatti una musica che risale ai tempi in cui Wang Jian161 dei Jin, quando era ministro, si appassionò ai fiori di loto che aveva piantato nel laghetto del suo giardino. Da allora il termine _renbu_ (fiori di loto) fu usato per indicare un ministro.

Allo stesso modo, anche il titolo del brano _Kaikotsu_ dovrebbe essere scritto diversamente. Kaikotsu infatti è il nome di un possente Paese barbaro: dopo che quelle genti si sottomisero all’impero, una volta entrate in Cina vi introdussero la musica della loro terra natale.

Taira no Nobutoki, nobile funzionario del _bakufu_ , da vecchio raccontò un episodio dei tempi passati: «Una volta il _nyūdō_ del Saimyōji162 verso sera mi mandò a chiamare. “Vengo subito” risposi, ma non mi decidevo ad andare perché non avevo uno _hitatare_ 163 decente da indossare, quand’ecco che arrivò nuovamente un messaggero a dirmi: “Forse non avete uno hitatare da mettervi? Dato che è notte, non ha importanza. Venite subito comunque, anche se il vostro abito non è in regola”. Allora andai vestito da casa com’ero, con indosso uno _hitatare_ tutto sgualcito. Il _nyūdō_ si presentò tenendo in mano una fiaschetta di _sake_ e le coppette di terracotta: “È squallido bere da solo – disse – per questo vi ho fatto chiamare. Non c’è niente da accompagnare al _sake_ , e credo che oramai siano già andati tutti a dormire. Vedete voi se riuscite a trovare qualcosa che possa andare bene. Cercate pure dove volete!” Così, facendomi luce con una torcia, cercai dappertutto e trovai su un ripiano in cucina una ciotola con un po’ di _miso_ 164 sul fondo. “Ho finalmente trovato questo”, dissi. “Basterà!” rispose. Era di buon umore e trascorse allegramente la serata scolando un buon numero di coppette. A quei tempi, le cose andavano in questo modo». Questo il suo racconto.

In occasione di una sua visita al santuario di Tsurugaoka, il _nyūdō_ del Saimyōji, Hōjō Tokiyori, dopo aver mandato un messo a preannunziare il suo arrivo, andò a far visita al _nyūdō_ Ashikaga Sama165 delle Scuderie di Sinistra. Il ricevimento allestito per l’occasione consisteva in una prima portata di _awabi_ secchi, in una seconda di gamberi, per finire con una terza a base di focacce di riso. A quel convito facevano gli onori di casa il padrone, sua moglie e il priore Ryūben166.

A un certo punto l’illustre ospite disse: «Attendo con impazienza le stoffe tinte di Ashikaga di cui ogni anno mi onorate». «Sono pronte» disse il padrone, e con trenta rotoli di stoffa tinta nei più vari colori fece confezionare alle dame di casa dei _kosode_ 167 sotto gli occhi dell’ospite, e poi glieli fece avere.

Questo episodio mi è stato raccontato da una persona che era presente e che era ancora viva qualche tempo fa.

Un ricco possidente disse: «Gli uomini devono lasciar perdere ogni altro interesse e dedicarsi con tutte le loro forze ad arricchirsi: se si è poveri è inutile vivere. Solo chi è ricco è considerato un uomo. Se si vuole diventare ricchi ovviamente bisogna prima di tutto acquisire la mentalità giusta. E la mentalità giusta non consiste che in questo: bisogna vivere con la convinzione che questo mondo duri per sempre, senza farsi sfiorare neppure per un attimo dall’idea della transitorietà. È questo il punto più importante. Poi, non bisogna cercare di realizzare qualsiasi cosa. L’uomo, fintanto che vive in questo mondo, ha una quantità sterminata di desideri che riguardano sia se stesso sia gli altri. Se indotti dalla cupidigia cerchiamo di appagare i desideri, il nostro patrimonio, anche se è di milioni di monete, ci sfumerà dalle mani in un attimo: infatti il tempo in cui i desideri finiscono non arriva mai, mentre giunge invece il momento in cui si esaurisce il patrimonio: perché con una ricchezza limitata non è possibile soddisfare illimitati desideri. Se quindi si sente spuntare in cuore un desiderio bisogna averne paura e vigilare con rigore come fosse un’idea perniciosa che ci porterà alla rovina. Non devono essere soddisfatte nemmeno le più piccole necessità. Ancora, se consideriamo il denaro come un servo a nostra disposizione, non potremo evitare a lungo le pene della miseria. Il denaro va rispettato e venerato come il proprio signore, come un dio: non va usato secondo il proprio arbitrio.

Inoltre non si deve provare rabbia o rancore se così facendo si va incontro a situazioni umilianti.

Per finire, bisogna essere onesti e mantenere tassativamente la parola data. Chi ricercherà il guadagno osservando questi principi si accorgerà che la ricchezza arriva pronta e immancabile come il fuoco che s’attacca al legno secco o l’acqua che scorre verso il basso.

Quando avremo accumulato una fortuna mantenendola intatta, lo spirito godrà di gioia e serenità imperiture anche se non ci curiamo di feste, musica o amori, se non abbelliamo la casa, né appaghiamo alcun desiderio». Queste furono le sue parole.

D’altronde però la gente cerca la ricchezza per poter realizzare i propri desideri: per questo il denaro è considerato prezioso, perché permette di realizzare ciò che si desidera. Chi ha desideri ma non li soddisfa oppure chi ha denaro ma non lo usa è tale e quale un povero. Che piacere può esserci in ciò?

Le istruzioni di quel signore suonano piuttosto come un invito a troncare ogni umano desiderio e a non lamentarsi della miseria! Piuttosto che una simile parvenza di piacere per aver soddisfatto la propria cupidigia, non è forse meglio non possedere enormi ricchezze? Piuttosto che il benessere di cui gode chi è coperto di pustole quando si rinfresca con l’acqua, non sarebbe meglio per lui non essere malato affatto? Arrivati a quel punto non c’è più alcuna differenza tra l’esser ricco e l’essere povero. Sulla Via del Buddha il grado più alto nell’illuminazione coincide con il più basso: analogamente, una smisurata cupidigia è simile all’assenza di desideri.

Le volpi talvolta mordono le persone.

Nel Palazzo Horikawa, uno stalliere è stato morso a una gamba da una volpe mentre dormiva. Nel Ninnaji, un monaco inserviente che di notte passava davanti all’edificio principale del tempio è stato preso a morsi da tre volpi che gli erano saltate addosso. Estratta una lama per difendersi ne ferì due: una fu trafitta a morte e le altre due scapparono. Il monaco era stato morsicato in più punti, ma si risolse tutto bene.

Il Secondo Consigliere di Shijō disse una volta: «Tatsuaki168 è un elemento di eccezionale valore in campo musicale. Qualche giorno fa è venuto da me e ha detto: “So di essere improvvido ed è sfrontato da parte mia, ma mi chiedevo se non ci fosse qualcosa di strano riguardo al foro _go_ dello _yokobue_ 169. Infatti il foro _kan_ dà la nota _hyō_ , il foro _go_ dà la nota _shimomu_ e in mezzo si trova la nota _shōzetsu_. Il foro _jō_ dà la nota _sō_ , poi viene la nota _fushō_ e il foro _saku_ dà la nota _ōshiki_. Dopo viene la nota _rankei_ , il foro _chū_ dà la nota _banshiki_ e tra il _chū_ e il _roku_ c’è la nota _shinsen_. In questo modo il semitono resta sempre nascosto fra due fori: soltanto il quinto foro non ha il semitono nella posizione intermedia con il foro successivo; per di più questo foro è equidistante dagli altri, ragion per cui il suono che ne viene è sgradevole. E così, quando si suona quel foro bisogna tenere le labbra discostate dall’imboccatura. Se non si tiene la giusta distanza non è possibile suonare in sintonia con gli altri strumenti. Sono poche le persone che riescono a suonarlo bene”. Questo ha detto, e mi è parso un pensiero acuto e davvero interessante: ecco un esempio di quel reverente stupore che gli anziani provano verso i colleghi più giovani».

Un altro giorno però Ōga Kagemochi osservò: «Lo _shō_ 170 è uno strumento che una volta accordato non occorre far altro che suonarlo. Non così lo _yokobue_ , strumento in cui la nota giusta viene messa a punto suonando, mentre si respira: ogni foro va quindi suonato non solo con la tecnica appresa nelle istruzioni segrete ma anche con la passione dell’esecutore che vi infonde la propria sensibilità. Le difficoltà quindi non riguardano soltanto il quinto foro: non basta limitarsi a tenere scostate le labbra. Se non si è bravi, qualsiasi foro darà un suono sgradevole. Se si è bravi si suonerà bene qualsiasi nota. Se non si suona in sintonia con la musica degli altri strumenti la colpa è di chi suona, non è difetto dello strumento». Questo è quanto disse.

Quando osservavo che il contado è rozzo e volgare in ogni sua manifestazione e che soltanto il _bugaku_ 171 del Tennōji non teme il confronto con la capitale, un suonatore di quel tempio che era presente spiegò: «La musica del Tennōji eccelle di gran lunga su ogni altra perché gli strumenti sono perfettamente intonati e ben accordati tra loro, sì che ne viene un suono meraviglioso. Ciò è dovuto al fatto che ci basiamo su di un modulo tonale di cui tuttora possiamo disporre che risale al settimo secolo, all’epoca di Shōtoku Taishi. Si tratta della campana prospicente l’aula detta dei Sei Periodi: la sua voce dà un “la” naturale ( _ōshiki_ ) perfetto. Poiché però il suono a seconda del caldo o del freddo può farsi o più grave o più acuto, viene considerata esatta la nota che risuona nel periodo che va dalla commemorazione della morte del Buddha all’anniversario della morte di Shōtoku Taishi nel secondo mese. Sta in ciò il segreto del tempio. Su quella nota viene accordato ogni strumento».

Questo fu quanto disse.

Credo che tutte le campane risuonino in _ōshiki_ : in quella nota infatti vibra la voce dell’impermanenza. È il suono che dà la campana del Mujōin172 nel monastero di Gion. La campana del Saionji avrebbe dovuto suonare in _ōshiki_ , e per questo venne fusa più e più volte, ma non diede mai il risultato sperato. Si dovette quindi andare a procurarsene una in terre lontane. Anche la voce della campana del Jōkongō’in è in _ōshiki_.

«Durante le ère Kenji [1275-77] e Kōan [1278-87] nel giorno della festa di Kamo gli _hōben_ , cioè gli ex criminali in servizio presso la Polizia come subalterni, indossavano una giacchetta decorata a tela di ragno su cui erano attaccati, come ornamento, degli originali cavallini fatti con quattro o cinque _tan_ 173 di stoffa blu, la coda e la criniera ricavata da stoppini, e così bardati sfilavano intonando il ritornello di una canzone: a quei tempi era una scena che potevamo vedere spesso, e ogni volta eravamo soddisfatti di aver assistito a uno spettacolo di bellezza». I vecchi ufficiali coadiutori raccontano ancor oggi quelle scene.

Col passare degli anni, gli ornamenti che vediamo ai giorni nostri si sono assurdamente moltiplicati: gli _hōben_ appendono alla veste una caterva di oggetti pesanti, devono farsi sorreggere le maniche a destra e a sinistra da qualcuno, non hanno più la forza neppure di portare da soli la lancia e son lì che ansimano penosamente. Che spettacolo squallido!

Un giorno il monaco Jōgan di Takedani si recò a far visita all’imperatrice in ritiro Tōnijō e la sovrana gli chiese quali fossero le devozioni più proficue per una felice vita futura dei defunti.

«Il _Kōmyōshingon_ e lo _Hōkyōindarani_ 174», rispose. I suoi discepoli allora gli domandarono perché mai avesse dato quella risposta e non avesse detto invece che nulla era più efficace del _nenbutsu_.

«Avrei voluto rispondere così, dal momento che la nostra dottrina si fonda sul _nenbutsu_ , ma non sono riuscito a trovare nei _sūtra_ un passo in cui fosse attestato chiaramente come il recitare il nome di Amida sia di gran vantaggio per i defunti: ho quindi pensato che se la sovrana avesse insistito nelle sue domande e mi avesse chiesto su quale passo mi basavo, non avrei saputo cosa risponderle.

Ecco perché le ho parlato di queste due formule che si fondano invece su sicuri riferimenti testuali». Questa fu la sua risposta.

223.

Tazu no Ōidono da bambino aveva per nome Tazukimi: ma è errato pensare che venisse chiamato così perché allevava gru175.

Il _nyūdō_ Arimune, maestro di _yin yang_ , arrivò nella capitale da Kamakura e venne a farmi visita: appena entrato in casa mi rampognò dicendo: «È assurdo e indecoroso sprecare tutto questo spazio per il giardino: chi conosce i principi delle cose cerca di coltivare la terra al meglio. Lasciate dunque soltanto uno stretto sentiero e trasformate tutto il resto in coltura!» Effettivamente non dà alcun beneficio lasciare la terra inutilizzata anche se si tratta di estensioni minime. Bisogna invece coltivarvi piante per uso alimentare ed erbe medicinali.

Ō no Hisasuke raccontò un giorno che il _nyūdō_ Michinori176 aveva scelto le più interessanti figure di danza, le aveva insegnate a una donna di nome Iso no Zenji e l’aveva invitata a eseguirle. Costei calzava un _eboshi_ 177 ed egli le aveva fatto cingere una piccola daga sopra una corta veste bianca: per questo motivo la sua danza venne chiamata “danza maschile”. La donna trasmise la sua arte alla figlia

Shizuka178.

Questo fu l’inizio delle _shirabyōshi_ 179 che cantano origini e storie di _kami_ e buddha. Successivamente, Minamoto no Mitsuyuki compose per loro molti testi, e ne scrisse anche l’imperatore in ritiro GoToba, che dicono li abbia poi insegnati a dama Kamegiku, sua concubina.

All’epoca dell’imperatore in ritiro GoToba, Yukinaga, ex governatore di Shinano, godeva fama di grande erudito, ma un giorno che fu invitato a prendere parte, alla presenza di Sua Maestà, a una discussione sulle poesie cantate cinesi dimenticò due delle “Sette virtù dei guerrieri”180, cosicché venne bollato col soprannome di “giovane delle cinque virtù”. Tale fu la sua amarezza che abbandonò gli studi e rinunciò al mondo.

L’abate Jichin che contava tra i suoi famigli, anche per umili mansioni, persone esperte d’una qualche arte, prese pure il _nyūdō_ di Shinano, Yukinaga, sotto la sua protezione. Costui compose lo _Heike monogatari_ [La storia dei Taira], lo insegnò a un cieco di nome Shōbutsu e lo esortò a raccontare quelle storie. Ecco perché nell’opera tutto ciò che riguarda l’Enryakuji181 è descritto con particolare attenzione. Parlò anche molto del comandante Kurō182 perché bene informato sulle sue vicende. Tralasciò invece di ricordare molti episodi che riguardavano il giovane di Kaba183, forse perché non ne era a conoscenza.

Quanto poi alla vita militare e alle gesta di guerra, fu Shōbutsu che, originario delle province orientali, si informò presso quegli uomini d’arme e fornì le notizie a Yukinaga perché ne scrivesse.

I _biwa hōshi_ che ascoltiamo oggi hanno recepito le cadenze dialettali di Shōbutsu.

Gli “Inni di lode dei sei periodi in una giornata” sono una silloge di passi tratti dai _sūtra_ che il monaco Anraku184, discepolo del venerabile Hōnen, aveva compilato per le funzioni liturgiche. Successivamente, un monaco di Uzumasa di nome Zenkanbō vi appose la notazione musicale ricavandone salmodie. Ebbe così inizio l’ _ichinen no nenbutsu_ 185, che risale all’epoca dell’imperatore in ritiro GoSaga. Questo stesso Zenkanbō fu anche il primo a usare in tal modo lo _Hōjisan_ [Elogio delle cose della Legge].

228.

Il rito dello _shaka nenbutsu_ che si tiene nel tempio di Senbon ebbe inizio verso l’era Bun’ei a opera del venerabile Nyorin186.

229.

Si dice che un abile intagliatore usi lame dal filo un po’ smussato. Le lame di Myōkan non erano mai perfettamente affilate.

Nel Palazzo di Gojō era apparso un mostro.

Il Primo Consigliere Tō raccontò che mentre alcuni nobili di corte stavano giocando a _go_ nell’Aula detta Porta Nera qualcuno aveva sollevato le cortine per guardare. «Chi c’è lì?», domandarono voltandosi: c’era una volpe accucciata come un essere umano che sbirciava. «Ma è una volpe!», strillarono e allora la volpe scappò via confusa. Doveva trattarsi di una volpe alle prime armi se la trasformazione non le era riuscita.

Il capo della Polizia _nyūdō_ Sono187 sapeva scarnire le vivande con ineguagliabile perizia.

Una volta, a casa di una certa persona, venne presentata una spettacolare carpa e tutti i presenti si augurarono di vederlo all’opera, ma non sapevano come proporglielo senza imbarazzo: egli allora, da uomo perspicace qual era, disse: «In questo periodo mi sono prefisso di tagliare una carpa al giorno per cento giorni. Mi rincrescerebbe se oggi dovessi venir meno al mio impegno! Portatemela dunque», e così dicendo la tagliò lui.

Gli ospiti furono entusiasti di quell’arguzia che parve perfettamente adeguata alla circostanza; ma in seguito, quando l’episodio venne riferito al Primo Ministro _nyūdō_ di Kitayama, egli commentò: «Trovo sgradevolissima una simile condotta: quanto meglio sarebbe stato dire: “Se non c’è nessuno che la sappia tagliare, portatemela che lo farò io”. Che senso aveva tirar fuori il discorso dei cento giorni in cui tagliare carpe?» Chi lo udì mi disse che aveva trovato spassoso quell’appunto, e lo era davvero.

In generale, un comportamento sciolto e spontaneo è preferibile a un brio forzato. Anche quando si devono intrattenere degli ospiti, è senz’altro giusto darsi da fare affinché l’occasione risulti piacevole, però è molto meglio limitarsi alla semplice offerta dei cibi, senza altri artifici. Se si vuol fare un regalo, è prova d’amicizia dare quell’oggetto in un giorno qualunque, dicendo soltanto: «È per voi». È irritante se chi offre qualcosa fa mostra di esservi molto attaccato per farsi pregare a darlo, o se simula di fare quel regalo come pegno di una sconfitta subita.

Sarebbe bene, in generale, che gli uomini si comportassero come se fossero privi di cultura e di talento.

Il figlio di una certa persona non era spregevole per modi e aspetto, ma una volta che ebbe a conversare con qualcuno in presenza di suo padre, infiorò il suo dire con citazioni dai classici di storia: fece sfoggio di grande sapere, ma io mi chiesi se al cospetto di persone autorevoli non fosse stato il caso di evitare tali esibizioni.

Un’altra volta, in casa di un tale venne fatto portare un _biwa_ perché potessimo ascoltare il canto di un _biwa hōshi_ , ma un ponticello dello strumento era venuto via. Fu ordinato di farne uno nuovo per rimpiazzarlo. Allora uno dei presenti, che non pareva persona di poco conto, si mise a dare suggerimenti quali: «Non ci sarebbe il manico di un vecchio mestolo?» Aveva le unghie lunghe, segno che doveva essere un suonatore di _biwa_ o di un altro strumento a corda. Eppure per il _biwa_ che suonano i cantori ciechi non è necessario tale accorgimento. Probabilmente quel tale aveva parlato così per far mostra della propria maestria in quell’arte, ma il risultato fu penoso.

Qualcuno in seguito osservò: «Il manico dei mestoli è di un legno che viene usato per fare i contenitori per vivande: non è adatto a quello scopo». Sia in bene che in male, i giovani si fanno notare subito, anche nelle cose di scarsa importanza.

Se ci si propone di non commettere mai errori, nulla vale quanto condursi in ogni situazione con onestà di spirito, usare con tutti rispetto senza distinzioni ed essere avari di parole. Chiunque si comporti in questo modo, uomo o donna che sia, vecchio o giovane, sarà sempre irreprensibile. In particolare poi, è difficile dimenticare il fascino di un bel giovane che sappia esprimersi con elegante proprietà. Un’infinità di errori nasce invece quando ci si atteggia a maestri di lunga esperienza, o si guardano gli altri dall’alto in basso menando vanto della propria posizione.

Se un tale ci chiede un’informazione, non è giusto rispondergli in modo sibillino sì da lasciarlo confuso, indotti forse dal timore di apparire sciocchi qualora si spiegasse a chiare lettere una faccenda che non ammettiamo si possa ignorare. Può darsi infatti che quella persona, pur al corrente della vicenda, ci abbia interpellato proprio per avere notizie più certe. E poi, non potrebbe trattarsi di qualcuno che effettivamente è all’oscuro dei fatti? Parlare in modo chiaro e schietto è segno di accortezza e sollecitudine.

Se, forti della nostra conoscenza di un avvenimento ancora ignoto agli altri, inviamo una missiva in cui vi alludiamo con accenni oscuri del tipo: «Però, che cosa terribile è capitata a quel tale!», il messaggero ritornerà indietro a chiedere: «Ma di cosa si tratta?» Fatto davvero seccante.

Che sconvenienza ci può essere nel fare sapere chiaramente a una persona cose di cui è all’oscuro, nonostante tutti gli altri le sappiano? Siffatti comportamenti sono tipici di chi ha scarsa consuetudine con le cose del mondo.

In una casa in cui abita qualcuno gli estranei non possono entrare a loro piacimento. Invece in una casa disabitata si intrufolano senza regola i viandanti, vi penetrano volpi e civette e vi si insediano da padroni perché non c’è alcun umano sentore che le dissuada, e compaiono anche esseri di sembianze singolari, come gli spiriti degli alberi.

Allo stesso modo in uno specchio si riflette un’infinita varietà di immagini, perché esso non ha in sé né forme né colori: se ne avesse infatti, non potrebbe riflettere le immagini.

In uno spazio vuoto si può mettere tutto ciò che si vuole: l’irrompere nel nostro animo dei più svariati pensieri, non sarà forse dovuto al fatto che ciò che definiamo “animo” non ha consistenza propria? Se nell’animo ci fosse un padrone non vi entrerebbero tante cose.

A Tanba c’è una località chiamata Izumo. Lì è stato costruito con grande magnificenza un santuario che prende a modello il Grande Santuario. Signore del posto era un certo Shida di cui non ricordo il nome: verso autunno costui invitò il venerabile Shōkai e un gran numero di altre persone. «Su, venite a visitare questo santuario a Izumo – disse – vi saranno offerte delle focacce di riso», e li accompagnò nel viaggio. Lì giunti, si recarono tutti a far visita al santuario e la loro fede ne ebbe straordinario giovamento. Le statue del _karashishi_ e del _komainu_ poste davanti al tempio erano però volte all’indietro188. Il sant’uomo trovò straordinaria la cosa e con le lacrime agli occhi esclamò: «Oh! evento sublime! Mai si erano visti dei leoni disposti in tal modo! Dev’esserci qualche profonda ragione. Voi tutti qui presenti! Come potete restare indifferenti davanti a un simile portento? È inconcepibile!»

A queste parole tutti guardarono con stupore reverente le statue: «Effettivamente altrove non s’è mai visto nulla di simile. Quando saremo di ritorno nella capitale lo racconteremo come ricordo del viaggio», fu il loro commento. Il sant’uomo però voleva saperne di più: chiamò allora il vecchio guardiano il cui volto suggeriva una lunga esperienza e gli chiese: «Il modo in cui sono collocate davanti a questo augusto tempio è certamente fissato da una qualche tradizione. Gradirei saperne di più». «Ma guarda!, è opera di ragazzacci impuniti. È una cosa vergognosa!» e con ciò si avvicinò alle statue, le rimise nella giusta posizione e se ne andò.

Il sant’uomo aveva versato invano lacrime di commozione.

Mi chiedo se il modo di disporre un oggetto su uno _yanaibako_ 189, se cioè per lungo o per traverso non dipenda dalla forma dell’oggetto stesso. Il Ministro della Destra di Sanjō ebbe a dire: «Rotoli e similari vanno disposti per lungo e fissati con una cordicella di carta infilata tra gli interstizi dei listelli. Anche la pietra da inchiostro va collocata per lungo, sì che i pennelli non rotolino giù». D’altro canto però, i vari calligrafi della famiglia Kadenokōji non hanno mai messo neppure per sbaglio la pietra con i pennelli per lungo: li hanno sempre messi per traverso.

Nel cosiddetto “Autoencomio della Guardia imperiale Chikatomo” egli espone le proprie benemerenze in sette paragrafi: questi trattano tutti di arte equestre e non hanno quindi grande rilevanza. Mi sono rammentato di tale precedente ed ecco quindi i sette punti in lode di me stesso.

  1. Un giorno assieme a molti altri stavo passeggiando per ammirare i ciliegi in fiore, quando neipressi del Saishōkōin vidi un giovane che istigava il cavallo. «Se lo incita ancora, il cavallo cadrà e precipiterà anche lui. Guardatelo un attimo!» Alle mie parole, tutti si fermarono: quel tale incitò ancora il cavallo. Quando volle trattenerlo, l’animale lo fece rovinare a terra ed egli precipitò in mezzo al fango. Tutti rimasero stupefatti per l’esattezza di ciò che avevo predetto.
  2. Quando l’attuale sovrano GoDaigo era ancora principe ereditario risiedeva presso il PalazzoMadenokōji. Un giorno dovetti recarmi nell’ufficio privato del Grande Consigliere di Horikawa che lì prestava servizio. Aveva dispiegato il quarto, il quinto e il sesto libro del _Lunyu_ e mi disse: «Proprio ora il principe ha manifestato il desiderio di leggere il passo in cui si dice: “Non tollero che il rosso porpora prevarichi sul rosso vermiglio”190, ma pur avendolo cercato non l’ho trovato. Mi ha ordinato di cercare meglio e ora sono alla ricerca di quel passo». Gli suggerii: «Dovrebbe essere in un certo punto del nono» _._ «Ah! Vi sono debitore!» esclamò, e si recò dal principe con quel rotolo. Una cosa del genere è un gioco da ragazzi, ma gli uomini d’un tempo si inorgoglivano anche per simili inezie.



Una volta l’imperatore in ritiro GoToba domandò al nobile poeta Teika se fosse un errore inserire in una stessa poesia due termini di significato analogo come _sode_ (manica) e _tamoto_ (manica)191. Rispose che non credeva ci fossero problemi, dal momento che in una poesia era detto: «Le spighe fiorite dell’eulalia _/_ non son forse maniche / al verde dei prati d’autunno / che fiorendo / si mostrano come maniche invitanti?» Ebbene, egli ha menzionato questo episodio con toni magniloquenti: «Ebbi chiara contezza di quale fosse la poesia più adatta a un tal momento: mi vennero in aiuto i numi della Poesia, mi arrise mirabile fortuna». Anche in una petizione del Primo Ministro Kujō sono riportate come titoli di merito faccenduole di nessuna rilevanza.

  * L’iscrizione sulla campana del tempio Jōzaikōin era stata scritta in cinese dal nobile Arikane.Il cortigiano Yukifusa l’aveva tracciata in bello stile perché fosse passata alla fonderia, quando il _nyūdō_ responsabile delle operazioni prese la minuta e me la mostrò: «C’è scritto: “La mia voce accompagna la sera più in là dei fiori, a cento _ri_ di distanza”». Gli dissi: «Dato che le rime sono in _ang_ , credo che _bai ri_ , cioè cento _ri_ , sia sbagliato».



«Ho fatto proprio bene a farvelo vedere! Ne avrò gran lustro». Così dicendo comunicò la cosa

all’autore del testo che convenne: «In effetti, quel termine è sbagliato. Va corretto con _shu hang_ ( _sukō_ ): “da poco distante”». Ma anche _sukō_ mi pare dubbio. Forse intendeva significare “alcuni passi”, ma resta poco chiaro. “Alcuni passi” è ancora più oscuro: “alcuni” indica al massimo quattro o cinque, e non vale un granché una campana che si oda a quattro o cinque passi di distanza. Il senso è che si ode in lontananza.

  1. Un giorno assieme a molti altri stavo compiendo il pellegrinaggio alle Tre Pagode quandoall’interno del Jōgyōdō di Yokawa vidi un’antica tabella che recava la scritta «Ryōgein» [Il fiore del drago] _._ Un monaco inserviente asserì sentenzioso che non potendosi provare chi, tra Sari e Kōzei192 ne fosse l’autore, l’attribuzione era ancora considerata incerta. Al che io dissi: «Se è di Kōzei, devono esserci delle note sul retro; se invece si tratta di Sari, non dovrebbe esserci alcuna scritta». Il rovescio della tavoletta faceva ribrezzo, incrostato di sporco e coperto di ragnatele com’era; ma lo ripulimmo per bene e tutti si misero a guardare: il nome di Kōzei, il suo rango, la carica ufficiale e la data risultarono perfettamente leggibili, al che tutti si rallegrarono.
  2. Una volta, mentre commentava i testi sacri presso il tempio di Nālandā, il venerabile Dōgennon riuscì a ricordare i cosiddetti “otto impedimenti”193. Domandò se c’era qualcuno che li avesse presenti, ma nessuno dei discepoli lì raccolti li rammentava. Da dietro il mio settore risposi: «Non sono forse questi e questi?», e ne ebbi la generale ammirazione.
  3. Un giorno ero al seguito dell’abate Kenjō per assistere al rito del _kaji kōzui_ 194. Prima della fine della cerimonia l’abate uscì, ma mancava il suo monaco attendente che non fu trovato neppure oltre il posto di guardia. Fu ordinato quindi ad alcuni monaci di tornare indietro a cercarlo, ma dopo una lunga attesa comparvero dicendo che non era stato possibile trovarlo perché il luogo era gremito di individui vestiti tutti allo stesso modo. «Ah, che disdetta! – esclamò l’abate –. Andate a cercarlo voi». Rientrai e di lì a poco ritornai insieme al monaco.


  * Il quindicesimo giorno del secondo mese la luna splendeva in cielo e io da solo, in pienanotte, mi recai al tempio di Senbon entrando dal retro. Stavo ascoltando il sermone celandomi con cura il volto quando una donna di grande fascino, che si distingueva per profumo e portamento, si fece largo tra la folla e si sedette vicino a me sfiorandomi il ginocchio. Percepivo tutta la sua fragranza, ma non mi parve un’occasione propizia, e quindi scivolai lontano da lei. Ma di nuovo mi si avvicinò e si strinse a me come prima, per cui decisi d’andar via.



Dopo di allora, un giorno che stava parlando del più e del meno, una dama anziana che prestava servizio presso una certa residenza patrizia, si rivolse a me: «Ho provato del disprezzo nei vostri confronti perché una volta vi siete dimostrato sgarbato: c’è chi odia la vostra insensibilità». Al che io risposi brusco: «Non capisco di cosa stiate parlando». E tutto finì lì.

In seguito venni a sapere che la sera di quella funzione un certo nobile da dietro il suo settore mi aveva riconosciuto e mi aveva mandato incontro una sua dama di compagnia tutta agghindata perché mi avvicinasse: «Se la cosa funziona, inizia a conversare con lui. Poi torna a riferire come procede.

Sarà divertente!»

Si era dunque trattato di un piano malizioso.

Il quindicesimo giorno dell’ottavo mese e il tredicesimo del nono mese sono sotto la costellazione del Cane. Dato che è costellazione limpida e luminosa, quelle sere sono considerate particolarmente adatte per contemplare la luna.

Se nonostante gli sguardi molesti per incontri nascosti o il pullular di occhi vigili nel profondo buio della notte, la passione lo spinge a visitar l’amata a ogni costo, quanti indimenticabili momenti vivrà colui che sa vibrare sempre di intensa commozione!

Se invece la donna viene accolta in casa come moglie senza nessun intoppo, con il consenso di genitori e fratelli, ne deriverà un penoso disagio.

Quando poi una donna che ha vissuto una vita grama è attratta dalla ricchezza, sarà disposta, «... se c’è l’acqua che invita»195, a impalmare perfino un improbabile vecchio monaco o un bifolco delle province orientali. Allora l’intermediario imbastirà lusinghieri ritratti dei due promessi: ma quando verrà accolta in casa una persona che non conosci e che non ti conosce ne risulterà una situazione estremamente sgradevole: quale argomento scegliere per dare inizio alla conversazione?

Quando invece ci si ritrova assieme a parlare dei lunghi anni di tormentosa lontananza, lieti di aver alfine «attraversato il monte irto di tralci e foglie»196, allora sì che le parole non avranno mai fine.

In generale, quanti casi deplorevoli possono crearsi nei matrimoni combinati da terzi! Se la donna è di alto rango e l’uomo di condizione inferiore, brutto d’aspetto e per giunta vecchio, costui si chiederà come mai una donna simile si sia rassegnata a buttar via la sua vita con un miserabile quale egli è, e penserà di essere meno importante di lei, mentre in ogni momento, anche quando siedono l’uno di fronte all’altra, proverà vergogna del proprio aspetto. Davvero una cosa incresciosa!

Chi non può rievocare le scene in cui si ferma rapito dalla dolcezza della luna nella nebbia notturna a primavera, fragrante del profumo dei susini in fiore, o della diafana luna in cielo, quando sul far dell’alba abbandonava la casa dell’amata attraversando il giardino stillante di rugiada, ecco, costui farebbe bene una volta per tutte a rinunciare all’amore.

La luna piena non conserva intatta la sua forma nemmeno per un attimo: di lì a poco si fa più sottile. Chi guarda senza attenzione non si accorgerà nemmeno di quanto muti nell’arco di una sola notte.

Quando una malattia si aggrava, il male non dà tregua e la morte incalza: ciononostante, se la malattia non è troppo avanzata, ci si culla inerti nell’idea che la vita prosegua tranquillamente senza che nulla debba cambiare.

Così, mentre si fa conto di mettere in pratica la Via con calma, dopo aver portato a compimento i vari impegni che ci hanno riempito la vita, ecco che, aggrediti dal male, ci troviamo la morte davanti, senza aver realizzato nemmeno uno di quei progetti. Allora, quando oramai è troppo tardi, ci si pente di aver trascorso nell’indolenza tanti mesi e anni, e forse si sogna di realizzare senza indugi questo e quel progetto se per questa volta si riesce a guarire e ad avere salva la vita. Ma di lì a poco il male si aggrava e alla fine si muore, senza aver più il controllo di sé in uno stato di angosciosa agitazione. Credo che tutti gli uomini siano così. Ognuno deve riflettere innanzitutto su queste cose con la massima attenzione.

Se intendiamo volgerci alla Via dopo aver realizzato i nostri desideri, nel margine di tempo che può rimanere, ciò non sarà possibile perché i desideri non avranno mai fine. Ma nel corso di questa vita, vana come un’illusione, cosa mai potremo realizzare? Tutti i desideri altro non sono che ingannevoli abbagli: se qualche desiderio ci sorge in cuore, non dobbiamo realizzarne alcuno, consci che il nostro spirito si è smarrito in preda all’errore. Invece quando ci si volge alla Via abbandonando la marea dei desideri senza por tempo in mezzo, allora lo spirito godrà a lungo di pace senza più ostacoli, senza più affanni.

Se gli uomini subiscono costantemente l’influsso delle circostanze tristi o liete, ciò è dovuto all’importanza capitale che per essi hanno il piacere e il dolore. Il piacere consiste nell’amare le cose e non si smette mai di ricercarlo.

Fra tutte, ciò cui l’uomo agogna al primo posto è la fama, che è di due tipi: c’è la gloria che deriva dai comportamenti e la fama data dal sapere e dal talento. Segue poi il piacere d’amore e come terzo v’è il piacere della gola. Non c’è desiderio al mondo che sia più forte di questi tre. Ma i piaceri nascono da una concezione capovolta delle cose, e di conseguenza causano tribolazioni in gran copia. La cosa migliore dunque credo sia non ricercarne alcuno.

Compiuti otto anni domandai a mio padre: «Che cos’è un buddha?» «Un buddha è ciò che l’uomo diviene», rispose.

Chiesi ancora: «Come fa un uomo a diventare un buddha?» «Seguendo gli insegnamenti del Buddha», rispose.

Chiesi ancora: «Ma chi ha insegnato al Buddha che insegna?» «Chi a sua volta è diventato buddha secondo gli insegnamenti di chi era buddha prima di lui».

Chiesi ancora: «Ma il Buddha che per primo si è messo a insegnare, che buddha era?» A questa domanda, mio padre rispose sorridendo: «Forse era piovuto dal cielo o sbucato dalla terra».

Raccontando l’episodio commentava divertito: «Con tutte quelle domande mi aveva messo in difficoltà e non sapevo più cosa rispondere».

# NOTE

  1. «Primi Signori» sono coloro che occupavano i posti al vertice nella politica di Corte: cioè i reggenti e i Primi Ministri che assistevanol’imperatore nell’amministrazione degli affari. Con «semplici nobili» si intende gli ufficiali di vigilanza.
  2. Rispettivamente: Nakatsukasa Kaneakira (914-987), famoso erudito, figlio dell’imperatore Daigo; Fujiwara no Nobunaga (10221094), che risiedeva nel nono rione (Kujō); Minamoto no Arihito (1103-1147), famoso per la sua bellezza e per il talento poetico e musicale.
  3. (Grande specchio). Opera storica non commissionata dall’imperatore, appartenente al  _corpus_  degli  _shikyō_  (i quattro  _kagami_ ), offre un nuovo modo di fare storia. Si guarda cioè alla Storia come a uno specchio che riflette il passato al quale fare riferimento. Scritto a cavallo tra l’XI e XII secolo, in  _kana_  e nella lingua parlata dell’epoca, l’anonimo autore vi narra gli avvenimenti degli anni 885-1025 in forma di dialogo tra due ultracentenari (i depositari della storia) e dei giovani inesperti che pongono delle domande. Noto anche come  _Yotsugi no okina monogatari_  (La storia del vecchio Yotsugi).
  4. Piana all’estremità di Sagano, ai piedi del monte Ogura alla periferia di Kyōto. Luogo dove si lasciavano decomporre i cadaveresponendoli agli elementi naturali. Sul monte Toribe, a est di Kyōto, avveniva invece la cremazione.
  5. Santo eremita ( _sennin_ ) della tradizione daoista, dotato di poteri soprannaturali, tra i quali l’immortalità, la levitazione e la magia, ottenuti con una dura ascesi in solitudine sui monti. Il famoso episodio della perdita di questo potere per essere rimasto affascinato dalle candide cosce di una donna che lavava al fiume, è narrato nel  _Konjaku monogatarishū_  (Raccolta di storie di un tempo che fu, 11.24) del 1120 ca., e nello _Hosshinshū_  (Raccolta di aneddoti per risvegliare la mente, 4.6) scritto da Kamo no Chōmei nel 1208-1216. Ridotto a essere umano si mise umilmente a lavorare come carpentiere presso un tempio, finché come premio un giorno ritrovò l’abilità di volare.
  6. Per il buddhismo i sensi erano sei: vista, udito, olfatto, gusto, tatto e intelletto.
  7. Con «residenza provvisoria» non si intende una dimora da lasciare per una sistemazione definitiva, ma riflette il concetto buddhista diimpermanenza ( _mujō_ ), secondo il quale la residenza alla quale si affida la nostra breve ed effimera vita in questo mondo è sempre provvisoria.
  8. Si tratta di Fujiwara no Sanesada (1139-1191), noto anche come poeta di  _waka_. Poiché suo nonno, il Ministro della Sinistra Saneyoshi, era chiamato Tokudaiji (dal nome della residenza), a lui venne dato il nome di Gotokudaiji, dove il prefisso  _go-_  sta per «successivo».
  9. Ayanokōji era una via dell’antica Kyōto. Il principe di Ayanokōji è Shōe, figlio dell’imperatore Kameyama (1249-1305).
  10. Il  _Wenxuan_ (Testi scelti, 30 libri) è una famosa antologia di brani e poesie cinesi compilata nel 530. Fu modello molto imitato, specie nei periodi Nara e Heian. Il  _Baishi wenji_ (Raccolta letteraria di Bai Juyi), introdotto in Giappone all’inizio del periodo Heian e noto come  _Hakushi monjū_ ebbe una grande influenza sugli intellettuali dell’epoca. Il  _Laozi_ è il testo canonico del daoismo, attribuito a Laozi (Vecchio Maestro), pensatore cinese del VI secolo a.C. Il  _Zhuangzi_  è attribuito al pensatore cinese del IV secolo Zhuangzi.
  11. Si tratta di Ki no Tsurayuki (871 ca.-945), poeta e uno dei curatori del  _Kokinwakashū_ , di cui scrisse la prefazione in giapponese ( _Kanajo_ ), che divenne il manifesto della poesia autoctona. Autore anche del  _Tosa nikki_  (Diario di Tosa), nel quale si finse donna per poter usare le sfumature del linguaggio femminile.
  12. _Ienaga no nikki_  (Diario di Minamoto no Ienaga, 1170-1234). Ienaga partecipò anche alla compilazione dello  _Shinkokinwakashū_ (Nuova raccolta di poesie giapponesi antiche e moderne, 1210).
  13. _Ryōjinhishō_ (Appunti segreti di polvere sulle travi), raccolta di ballate ( _imayō_ ) scelte dall’imperatore in ritiro GoShirakawa nel 1179. In origine composta di venti capitoli, sono pochi quelli rimasti. Il bizzarro titolo si rifà alle esibizioni di un cantore cinese vissuto sotto gli Han, la cui potente voce faceva sollevare la polvere delle travi nella stanza in cui cantava.
  14. «musica degli dèi», il  _kagura_  è un’antichissima danza, o meglio pantomima sacra, accompagnata dalla musica di tamburi e flauti, che aveva luogo davanti ai santuari shintoisti.
  15. Il  _fue_  è un flauto, lo  _hichiriki_ è uno strumento a fiato di bambù lungo circa 18 centimetri, usato solo per la musica di corte  _gagaku_. Internamente laccato con un totale di nove fori ovoidali, sette anteriori e due posteriori. Introdotto verso il VII secolo dalla Cina. Simile all’oboe, il suo timbro è più potente e acuto.
  16. Il  _biwa_  è una sorta di liuto suonato con un plettro. Il  _wagon_  è strumento a sei corde posto in orizzontale, di origine giapponese.
  17. Il Buddha storico. Durante le celebrazioni per la sua nascita, nell’ottavo giorno della quarta lunazione, si usava aspergerne le statuecon  _amacha_  (tè dolce). Questo veniva poi raccolto e usato come vermifugo.
  18. Usanza voleva che alla Festa dei bambini ( _tango no sekku_ ), il quinto giorno della quinta lunazione, si adornassero i tetti delle case con fiori d’iris e di artemisia, il cui profumo si pensava tenesse lontano gli spiriti maligni. Il verso di certi uccelli era assimilato in poesia al rumore del bussare a una porta, e quindi spesso associato a immagini di incontri segreti.
  19. Fin dall’VIII secolo una delle principali festività del calendario giapponese. Si svolgeva il settimo giorno della settima lunazione, e vi si celebrava la storia d’amore fra la Tessitrice celeste (la stella Vega) e il Mandriano (Altair). Ma i due innamorati trascurarono il lavoro e per punirli le divinità del cielo li separarono, costringendoli a vivere ai lati opposti della Via Lattea. Solo una volta all’anno era loro concesso di incontrarsi attraverso un ponte formato dalle ali di uno stormo di gazze. La Tessitrice era considerata divinità protettrice delle arti del cucito.
  20. Cerimonia dei «nomi del Buddha», celebrata a Corte nella dodicesima lunazione, durante la quale si leggeva il  _Butsumyōkyō_ (Sūtra del nome del Buddha) e si evocavano i tremila buddha per ottenere l’estinzione delle colpe.
  21. _Tsuina_ : cerimonia per esorcizzare gli spiriti malvagi e i dèmoni che si svolgeva a Corte la notte dell’ultimo dell’anno.  _Shihōhai_ (Adorazione nelle quattro direzioni): cerimonia effettuata all’alba del nuovo anno dall’imperatore per chiedere agli dèi prosperità e protezione per il Paese per tutto l’anno.
  22. Xi Kang (223-262), uno dei «sette saggi del boschetto di bambù».
  23. Noto come _Saishōōkyō_ (Sūtra dei sovrani vittoriosi), è la traduzione completa del _Suvarnaprabhāsottama sūtra_ ( _Konkōmyōkyō_ , Sūtra della luce dorata).
  24. Il Rodai era un vasto terrazzo all’aperto, situato tra il Palazzo principale ove l’imperatore svolgeva la vita ufficiale e la sua residenza privata.
  25. Si chiamava Asagarei la sala destinata alla colazione e ai pasti leggeri dell’imperatore.
  26. Il Primo Ministro di Tokudaiji era Fujiwara no Kintaka (1253-1305), Ministro della Destra e capo della Polizia. Tokudaiji viene danome del tempio che un suo antenato aveva fatto costruire sulla collina Kinugasa a Kyōto, appellativo che passò a designare la famiglia.
  27. Naishidokoro: una sala all’interno del Palazzo imperiale, dove si custodiva copia dello specchio sacro. Quando il sovrano vi sostavain preghiera, delle ancelle suonavano tre volte dei campanelli.
  28. Santuario nel quale si rinchiudeva per un anno, per gli esercizi di purificazione, la Vergine imperiale designata come Vestale delSantuario di Ise.
  29. Fibre ricavate dalla corteccia dell’albero _kōzo_ ( _Broussonetia papyrifera_ ), per formare delle strisce di carta bianca ( _gohei_ o _nusa_ ) da appendere a zig-zag ai rami del _sakaki_ , albero sacro dello shintoismo. Oltre a essere un’offerta simbolica, il _gohei_ indica la presenza della divinità all’interno del santuario.
  30. Fiume presso Nara, famoso per i forti sbalzi delle sue acque, divenuto per i giapponesi simbolo della transitorietà della vita e dell’incostanza. L’accenno al pesco e al pruno muti allude a un poema in cinese di Sugawara Fumitoki (899-981), nel _Wakanrōeishū_ (Raccolta di canti giapponesi e cinesi, 1013 ca., n. 548): «I peschi e i pruni non dicono quante sere di primavera siano passate, / la nebbia e la bruma non rivelano chi in passato vi abbia abitato», trad. A. Maurizi.
  31. In quanto situata sull’arteria Kyōgoku della capitale, la residenza del potente Fujiwara no Michinaga (966-1027) portava lo stessonome. Fu distrutta da un incendio nel 1054. Lo Hōjōji, tempio fatto costruire nel 1022 da Michinaga vicino alla sua residenza, fu anch’esso distrutto da un incendio nel 1054.
  32. «Signore del Midō» era uno degli appellativi di Michinaga. Il Midō (Augusta Aula) faceva parte del complesso dello Hōjōji, dovMichinaga si ritirerà dopo aver preso la tonsura e dove morirà nel 1027.
  33. Kondō è la sala principale di un tempio buddhista. L’era Shōwa va dal 1312 al 1316.
  34. Misura di lunghezza pari a 30,3 centimetri.
  35. Sala del Loto. Costruita intorno al 745 è la struttura più antica del complesso del Tōdaiji a Nara. Chiamata anche Sangatsudperché una lettura del _Sūtra del Loto_ vi veniva tenuta il terzo mese dell’anno.
  36. I versi sono di Fujiwara no Kinzane (1043-1107).
  37. La spada (il potere), il gioiello ricurvo ( _magatama_ , la ricchezza) e lo specchio (il sole di Amaterasu) sono i tre simboli del potere imperiale.
  38. L’abbassamento del pavimento del Palazzo costruito per il lutto era per permettere all’imperatore di essere più vicino al defuntosepolto provvisoriamente sotto il pavimento.
  39. Gli _hirao_ sono strisce ornamentali di stoffa damascata che ricadevano sull’abito da cerimonia.
  40. Fujiwara no Inshi (1246-1329), consorte dell’imperatore GoFukakusa, madre dell’imperatore Fushimi e nonna dell’imperatore Hanazono, per il quale era stato eretto il Palazzo Kan’in.
  41. _Kaikō_ , «profumo di conchiglia». L’opercolo della conchiglia è formato da un dischetto gelatinoso che in passato era seccato e ridotto in polvere. Mescolato a incenso e a finissime particelle di legni aromatici, veniva bruciato per profumare le stanze.
  42. Citazione da alcuni versi del poeta Bai Juyi (772-846) di epoca Tang: «Meglio da vivi una botte di acquavite che da morti un cumulod’oro alto fino all’Orsa Maggiore». Tutto il brano è fitto di citazioni da vari autori cinesi come Bai Juyi, Zhuangzi, Xi Kang e Laozi.
  43. Hōnen (1133-1212). Fondò nel 1175 la Scuola della Terra Pura (Jōdoshū), che riteneva il _nenbutsu_ l’unico atto di fede in Amida.
  44. _Melia japonica_. Albero a foglie caduche, alto fino a quindici metri. Con fiori color viola pallido da metà maggio all’inizio di giugno. Tutte le parti della pianta sono velenose per l’uomo se ingerite. In Occidente detto anche «albero dei rosari» o «albero dei paternostri» in quanto, in passato, il nocciolo dei frutti, duro e sferico, era largamente utilizzato per fare rosari.
  45. Nome di una maschera usata nel _bugaku_. Era di due tipi: una ridanciana e l’altra grottescamente gonfia per l’ira.
  46. Larghi pantaloni allacciati in vita e chiusi da lacci alle caviglie.
  47. Sorta di piccolo sgabello, in genere laccato e decorato, su cui venivano posate le stanghe delle carrozze a due ruote quando eranoferme.
  48. Ruscello artificiale all’interno di un giardino. La poca acqua che scorre sui sassi posti sul fondo crea un’atmosfera di freschezza siaper gli occhi che per l’udito e l’armonia nell’insieme. In uso per la prima volta nei giardini della nobiltà nel periodo Heian.
  49. Kiyomizu (Lett. «acqua pura»). Tempio indipendente buddhista posto sulle pendici di una collina a Higashiyama a Kyōto, fondatoverso la fine dell’VIII Rifatto nella forma attuale nel 1633 su ordine di Tokugawa Iemitsu. Ha come caratteristica che per costruire l’intera struttura non venne impiegato nemmeno un chiodo.
  50. Fujiwara no Mitsuchika (1176-1221). Favorito dell’imperatore in ritiro GoToba, lo seguì nelle lotte da questi intraprese contro gliHōjō, ma morì nel 1221 durante i disordini dell’era Shōkyū (Jōkyū).
  51. Era consuetudine che gli invitati ai pranzi ufficiali si portassero a casa gli avanzi del cibo, da qui la reazione delle dame di corte: chiavrebbe pulito quel vassoio?
  52. L’ _Ōjōjūin_ (Le dieci cause che fanno rinascere in Paradiso) è opera di Eikan (1032-1111), monaco dello Zenrinji di Kyōto.
  53. Famoso tempio della scuola Shingon fatto costruire dall’imperatore Kōkō nell’886. Sino alla Restaurazione Meiji (1868) è semprestato retto da un principe imperiale.
  54. Il santuario shintō Iwashimizu, a sud di Kyōto, era dedicato a Hachiman, dio della guerra. Il Gokurakuji (tempio buddhista) e il Kōr(santuario shintō secondario) facevano parte dello stesso complesso.
  55. «Ah! Se ci fosse qualcuno a bruciare le rosse foglie...!» riprende una poesia di Bai Juyi nel _Wakanrōeishū_ (n. 221: «Nel boschetto riscaldo il vino bruciando le foglie rosse degli aceri. / Sulle rocce compongo poesie scrivendo sul muschio verde», trad. A. Maurizi). Ba Juyi (772-846) è uno dei maggiori poeti cinesi del periodo Tang. Noto in Giappone come Haku Rakuten.
  56. Finestra di legno a grata che girava su cardini posti in alto, e non lateralmente. Per aprirla la si spingeva in avanti dall’interno e la sifissava con dei ganci esterni ottenendo così un riparo dal sole. All’interno poteva essere rivestita di carta o da sottili fogli di legno. In basso si prolungava in una parte fissa, che fungeva da davanzale, ma che se necessario poteva essere interamente rimossa.
  57. Unità monetaria consistente in mille monete di rame, rotonde e con un foro al centro, raccolte in un cordone. Come misura di pesoequivaleva a 3,75 chili.
  58. Potrebbe essere termine simile a _shirouri_ (melone bianco), ma è parola improvvisata dal priore a indicare un viso bianco e liscio.
  59. Recipiente di forma cilindrica per cuocere a vapore riso e legumi. In passato era di terracotta, con un foro sul fondo. Nella sezionesi gioca molto sulle omofonie e i doppi sensi, qui impossibili da rendere. Anche il nome di Ōhara (grosso ventre) è allusivo.
  60. Si tratta di Etsuko, seconda figlia dell’imperatore in ritiro GoSaga. La principessa gioca con i segni in _hiragana_ della parola _koishiku_ (caro, amato), per dimostrare il suo amore per il padre. «Ko» こ è formato da due tratti, le corna di bue sono la «i» い, la lettera dritta è lo «shi» し, quella piegata è la sillaba «ku» く ( _futatsu moji / ushi no tsuno moji / suguna moji / yugami moji to zo / kimi wa oboyuru_ ).
  61. Riti che avevano luogo dall’8° al 14° giorno della prima lunazione dell’anno, subito dopo quelli dal 1° al 7° giorno. Si chiedevanobuoni raccolti, salute per l’imperatore e pace e prosperità per il Paese: una presenza armata era quindi considerata inopportuna.
  62. Le carrozze per uso ufficiale erano trainate da buoi e fornite di sette, cinque, oppure nessuna corda secondo il grado di chi leoccupava. Tali corde o cordoni di cuoio colorato servivano da protezione contro gli sbalzi durante il viaggio.
  63. 1 _shaku_ = 30,3 centimetri; 1 _bu_ = 0,3 centimetri.
  64. Ariwara no Narihira (825-880), famoso poeta di _waka_. Compare nell’ _Ise monogatari_ come l’ideale cortigiano dalle molte avventure galanti. Fujiwara no Sanekata (?-998) fu anch’egli un rinomato poeta. Di temperamento collerico, un giorno strappò l’acconciatura a Fujiwara no Kōzei, celebre calligrafo, e per questo atto fu mandato in esilio, dove morì.
  65. Si tratta di Jien (1155-1225), di un ramo cadetto dei Fujiwara, i Kujō. Noto poeta, fine politico, massima autorità dell’Enryakujimonastero Tendai. Autore del _Gukanshō_ (Note sulle opinioni di un ignorante, 1120 ca.), la prima opera di storiografia interpretativa. Talvolta compare come Jichin.
  66. Antico nome del Kyūshū, in particolare della provincia settentrionale di Chikuzen.
  67. Si tratta di Shōkū Shōnin (928-1007). Della famiglia Tachibana, fu un famoso monaco di grandi virtù della scuola Tendai, fondatoredell’Enkyōji sul monte Shosha, nella provincia di Harima.
  68. Saionji Kanesue, 1284-1339. Virtuoso di _biwa_ , il suo fiore prediletto era il crisantemo ( _kiku_ ) così che il padiglione dove viveva era noto come Kikutei.
  69. L’elencazione richiama alla mente passi del _Makura no sōshi_ (Note del guanciale) di Sei Shōnagon.
  70. «La Grande Contemplazione e Introspezione» (cinese: _Mohe zhiguan_ ). Testo base della meditazione Tendai, in venti volumi, composto nel 594 da Guanding (561-632) sulla base delle lezioni tenute dal suo maestro Zhiyi (538-597).
  71. Monaci questuanti vestiti di stracci che andavano di porta in porta a chiedere l’elemosina.
  72. Citazione da _L’arte della guerra_ ( _Sunzi bingfa_ ) di Sunzi (VI-V a.C.), famoso generale cinese: «Il miglior soldato non è colui che in cento battaglie vince cento volte, ma colui che riesce a vincere senza combattere».
  73. Ton’a è Nikaidō Sadamune (1289-1372), monaco del ramo Jishū della scuola Jōdō, amico d’infanzia di Kenkō e famoso poeta d _waka_. Assieme a Keiun, Jōben e il nostro Autore, era noto come uno dei Quattro Re Guardiani della poesia classica ( _waka shitennō_ ) dell’epoca.
  74. Abate del Ninnaji. Si dice fosse amico, di circa quattro anni più giovane, di Kenkō.
  75. Citazione dall’ _Yi jing_ (Il Libro delle mutazioni), uno dei Cinque Classici cinesi. Giunto ai confini del cielo il drago si cruccia perché deve tornare indietro.
  76. Mitico imperatore cinese, ricordato per le sue virtù.
  77. Taira no Koretsugu (1283-1343). Letterato e uomo di grande cultura. Nominato Secondo Consigliere nella seconda lunazione de1330. I critici perciò concordano che Kenkō deve aver scritto questa annotazione dopo tale data.
  78. _Tera hōshi._ Monaco ( _hōshi_ ) di un tempio ( _tera_ ), che veniva così chiamato rispetto a _yama_ _hōshi_ «monaco della montagna». Un’interpretazione suggerisce che qui l’autore giochi sull’omofonia tra _hōshi_ (monaco) e _houshi_ (scritto con caratteri diversi), che significa «addolorato per l’incendio».
  79. Il _Wakanrōeishū_ (Raccolta di canti giapponesi e cinesi, ca. 1013), a cura di Fujiwara no Kintō (966-1041), comprende 588 frammenti di poesie in cinese ( _kanshi_ ) scritte da poeti cinesi e giapponesi, 216 _waka_ , frammenti di brani in prosa scritti in cinese da poeti cinesi e giapponesi, il tutto per la prima volta raccolto assieme. Ono no Tōfū è Ono no Michikaze (896-966), il più grande calligrafo de periodo Heian.
  80. L’obiezione si basa sulla clamorosa discrepanza nelle date: infatti Ono no Tōfū muore nel 966, anno di nascita di Fujiwara no Kintōautore della raccolta.
  81. Vecchio gatto ( _neko_ ) dalla coda biforcuta, per tradizione capace di aggredire gli uomini e portar loro sfortuna.
  82. Il giovane protagonista, con la sua risposta, offre a Kenkō l’occasione di porsi una domanda apparentemente ingenua, ma che svelal’imbarazzante posizione di Otozurumaru dalla quale non poteva vedere il signor Yasura. Se l’avesse visto in faccia avrebbe riconosciuto o un monaco dal capo rasato, o un laico con i capelli.
  83. Nell’antica arte divinatoria i giorni della lingua rossa sono i giorni infausti. In un anno ve ne erano sessanta, cioè cinque per ognilunazione (ad esempio nella prima lunazione erano infausti il 3°, il 9°, il 15°, il 21°, il 27° giorno). «La lingua rossa» si riferisce a un _yōkai_ (dèmone, mostro), di nome Rasetsujin, che si presenta come una bestia dalle zampe ad artiglio, il muso coperto di peli, il corpo nascosto da una nube nera, e un’enorme lingua rossa che esce dalla bocca spalancata.
  84. Saionji Saneuji (1194-1269), detto di Tokiwai dal nome della località in Kyōto dove viveva.
  85. Pianta medicinale, apparentata al tabacco selvatico ( _yabutabako_ , _Carpesium abrotanoide_ ) e al crisantemo selvatico, usata nei casi di paralisi, di ferite infette e come insetticida. È lo _Xanthium strumarium_ (nappola minore).
  86. Kenkō si basa su un brano del _Daodejing_ (Classico della via e della virtù) attribuito a Laozi, e intende dire che gli uomini superiori sono così pieni del loro sapere che falliscono in ogni atto pratico, e che i monaci sono così soffocati dalla Legge da dimenticare la loro umanità.
  87. _Ichigon hōdan_ (Conversazioni profumate in poche parole, 2 voll.). Raccolta di massime di famosi monaci buddhisti, opera di anonimo compilata probabilmente verso la fine del periodo Kamakura.
  88. Impasto salato a base di crusca di riso. Usato per preparare verdure varie in salamoia. È ricco di lieviti, acidi e fermenti lattici.
  89. È probabile che la richiesta di un ramaiolo al posto della coppa dipendesse dal fatto che l’acqua è più fresca al contatto con ilmetallo..
  90. Dapprima villa imperiale (Saga rikyū) costruita all’inizio del IX secolo dall’imperatore Saga, che era in buoni rapporti con Kōbō Daishi. Nell’876 Seishi, una figlia dell’imperatore, trasformò la villa nel Daikakuji, tempio della scuola Shingon.
  91. _Karaheiji_ significa “brocca cinese”. Gioco di parole. Questo medico Tadamori ha lo stesso nome del padre di Taira no Kiyomori, capo degli Heike. Possedeva un feudo a Ise ed era strabico ( _sugame_ , che significa anche brocca di fattura grezza per aceto). Per questo era soprannominato Ise Heiji di Sugame. La battuta gioca anche sul termine _heiji_ che vale sia per il nome della famiglia Taira (Heiji), sia per una brocca di terracotta per _sake_.
  92. Monte nell’attuale provincia di Wakayama, dove Kōbō Daishi (Kūkai, 774-835), fondatore della scuola Shingon, fece erigere nell’816 il Kongōbuji, importante centro monastico nel complesso dei templi del monte.
  93. Nome da religiosa di Fujiwara no Yūshi (1207-1286), consorte dell’imperatore GoHorikawa.
  94. Xie Lingyun, letterato e calligrafo cinese (385-433 d.C.), accusato di aver ordito una congiura per rovesciare i Song e riportare i Jinal potere, fu scoperto e giustiziato. Huiyuan (334-416 d.C.) fondò la comunità del Loto Bianco: era composta da monaci e laici cinesi, tra cui alcuni personaggi famosi, che si dedicavano alla preghiera per la rinascita nel Paradiso. Il nome deriva dai numerosi fiori di loto che crescevano nei dintorni.
  95. Una sorta di gioco del calcio praticato dai nobili dell’antichità. La palla era fatta con pelle di cervo, era cava, e non doveva maitoccare terra.
  96. Le quattro colpe ( _shijū_ ) sono: uccidere, rubare, fornicare, mentire. I cinque delitti ( _gogyaku_ ) sono: uccidere il padre, uccidere la madre, uccidere un santo monaco, infrangere la concordia dei monaci, sfregiare statue di Buddha.
  97. Saionji Kinsuke (1223-1267). Primo Ministro. Descritto come personaggio poco virtuoso nel _Masukagami_ (Chiaro specchio, 13381376), di autore anonimo.
  98. Tutti questi nomi (di cui si ignora la provenienza e l’esatta pronuncia) hanno a che vedere con bovini piuttosto che con esseri umani.Un tentativo di traduzione potrebbe essere: Hisasachi, dai garretti forti; Kototsuchi, bue grasso; Hōhara, dal ventre enorme; Otoushi giovenca.
  99. I _boroboro_ ( _boro_ equivale a straccio) erano dei rissosi pseudo-monaci, dalle vesti di carta, i lunghi capelli in disordine, che andavano in giro elemosinando armati di sciabola e bastone. Interessante è il contrasto tra il loro abbigliamento e comportamento e il forbito modo di esprimersi.
  100. Il _kuromidana_ è una sorta di mensola a tre piani verniciata di nero ( _kuro_ ), ove si ponevano provviste e attrezzi da cucina.
  101. Mitici imperatori cinesi noti per la loro crudeltà.
  102. Calligrafo cinese del IV secolo, fu persona di estrema raffinatezza.
  103. Riti, musica, tiro con l’arco, equitazione, calligrafia, matematica.
  104. Monaco della scuola Jōdo, amico di Kenkō e a sua volta poeta.
  105. Ōe no Masafusa (1041-1111). Poeta, uno dei più colti intellettuali dei suoi tempi e uno dei due grandi rappresentanti della letteratura in cinese del tardo periodo Heian. L’altro è Fujiwara no Akihira (?989-?1066).
  106. Yan Hui (514-483 a.C.), noto in Giappone come Gankai, fu il discepolo prediletto di Confucio.
  107. Nel _Sanguo zhi_ (Memorie dei Tre Regni) si narra che l’imperatore Ming (227-236 d.C.) avesse ordinato al calligrafo Wei Tan di dipingere un’iscrizione in cima a un edificio che si era meritato il nome di «Terrazza che attraversa le nuvole» per la sua altezza di circa 70 metri. L’uomo dovette farsi issare in una gabbia, ma lo spavento fu tale che incanutì di colpo.
  108. Sobborgo e porto a sud di Kyōto dove si ergeva il Palazzo dell’imperatore Toba (1107-1123). La «strada di Toba» partiva dalportale Rashōmon nella parte sud della capitale e con un percorso rettilineo raggiungeva Toba.
  109. Minamoto no Tomouji (1232-1275). Fu Consigliere privato onorario e Comandante in seconda delle guardie del corpo. La filastrocca da lui proposta ha dato filo da torcere ai commentatori senza un risultato definitivo.
  110. Il medico Atsushige, di cui si sa ben poco, commette l’errore di riferirsi al carattere per «sale» con il radicale «terra», comune inGiappone, mentre in medicina si usava l’originale cinese molto più complicato e dove il radicale “terra” non compare.
  111. Le due località presso Kyōto erano preposte alla cremazione dei cadaveri.
  112. Gioco di scacchiera. Si giocava con trenta pedine del _sugoroku_ , quindici bianche e quindici nere, sino a che restava solo una pedina bianca. Pare che il termine _mamakodate_ («lascito al figliastro») derivi dal seguente fatto: un uomo aveva avuto quindici figli dalla prima moglie ed «ereditati» altri quindici dalla seconda; con il _mamakodate_ la sua eredità andò tutta a uno dei figliastri. Si tratta di un problema matematico noto anche in Europa con il nome di «Josephus problem», dallo storico ebreo Giuseppe Flavio del primo secolo.
  113. Suō no Naishi è Nakako, figlia di Taira no Munenaka, governatore della provincia di Suō. Fu dama di corte di ben quattro imperatori. Nota poetessa, suoi versi compaiono, oltre che nella sua raccolta personale, anche in più di una antologia ufficiale. Fa parte dei _sanjūrokkasen_ (trentasei geni poetici).
  114. Da tempo quest’opera non gli è più attribuita.
  115. Sacchetti rotondi di broccato riempiti con sostanze odorose e adornati all’esterno con fiori artificiali. A un’estremità pendevano deilunghi cordoncini di cinque colori. Venivano appesi a pilastri e cortine il quinto giorno del quinto mese. Servivano a scacciare gli spiriti maligni e i cattivi odori.
  116. Nome del Palazzo ove abitava l’imperatrice Biwa, Kenshi/Kiyoko (994-1027), figlia di Fujiwara no Michinaga e vedov dell’imperatore Sanjō.
  117. Figlia della famosa scrittrice e poetessa Akazome Emon. I versi citati compaiono nel _Senzaishū_ (Raccolta di mille anni, IX, 556): «Infissi nei _kusudama_ ancor restano gli iris: ma come immaginare la desolazione che vidi nella stanza da letto».
  118. Si tratta del famoso poeta Fujiwara no Teika (Sadaie).
  119. Nulla si sa di questo monaco. Gli Hiden’in erano templi-ospizi per ragazzi abbandonati, vecchi, e malati. Il primo fu istituito a Narada Shōtoku Taishi. A Kyōto ve ne erano due.
  120. Il venerabile di Toganoo è Myōe shōnin (1172-1232), fondatore del Kōzanji sulle colline di Toganoo, dove cercò di far rinascere ilbuddhismo Kegon del Tōdaiji di Nara. Nel paragrafo in questione l’uomo incita il cavallo ad alzare le zampe ( _ashi_ ), ma il sant’uomo capisce _aji_ , la prima lettera dell’alfabeto sanscrito, usata nel rituale Shingon in quanto simbolizza il Tutto, il Cosmo, e che per il tantrismo possedeva poteri divini. La formula _aji_ _hon fushō_ significa che non vi è inizio nella creazione, cioè che il mondo è sempre esistito.
  121. È la parte concava sotto il ginocchio verso l’esterno, uno dei punti più importanti per le applicazioni di _moxa_.
  122. Famoso tempio Shingon a Kyōto, eretto durante il regno dell’imperatore Kanmu (782-805), e tuttora esistente.
  123. Fujiwara no Yorinaga (1120-1156). Studioso di testi cinesi e giapponesi, perì durante i disordini dell’era Hōgen (Hōgen _no ran_ , 1156-1158) da lui provocati per motivi di successione.
  124. Si tratta di omofonia tra i due termini. Kenkō usa _gyōtō_ per indicare semplicemente il buttar via il fondo torbido rimasto nella coppetta di _sake_ prima di offrirne dell’altro all’ospite. L’interlocutore invece parla di _gyotō_ che significa «la via dei pesci», cioè il percorso che i pesci fanno per tornare al luogo d’origine. In questo caso bisognava fare in modo che il _sake_ rimasto sul fondo ripercorresse gli stessi punti, ripulendo così la parte dove si erano poste le labbra.
  125. Abe no Yoshihira (XI secolo), indovino. Nato in una famiglia di astrologi e figlio del famoso Abe no Seimei, servì due imperatori: Sanjō (1012-1016) e Goichijō (1017-1036).
  126. Poetessa di _waka_ (1157-1213 ca.), nota come Kenreimon’in ukyō no daibu perché dama di compagnia di Kenreimon’in, e chiamata ukyō dalla carica di Governatore della Destra che il padre Fujiwara no Koreyuki aveva nella capitale. Nota è la sua storia d’amore con Taira no Sukemori, deceduto nella battaglia di Dannoura (1185), mentre lei fu salvata dal nemico. Fu autrice di una nota raccolta di prosa e poesia, _Kenreimon’in ukyō no daibu shū_.
  127. Si diceva che Ruan Ji guardasse con occhi azzurri gli ospiti graditi e con occhi bianchi quelli sgraditi. Faceva parte di un gruppo dscrittori, poeti e musici daoisti cinesi che nel III secolo a.C. si ritirarono in un boschetto di bambù (noti come i Sette saggi del boschetto di bambù) per sfuggire agli intrighi e alla corruzione della corte.
  128. Passatempo molto in voga fra la nobiltà del periodo Heian. Gioco nel quale vinceva chi riusciva ad accoppiare il numero maggioredi mezze valve di trecentosessanta conchiglie. Agli inizi si trattava di riconoscere la rarità, la dimensione, il colore e la forma delle conchiglie al loro stato naturale. Più avanti le mezze valve vennero dipinte all’interno con scene di testi famosi oppure con versi di poesie, e il giocatore doveva trovare l’altra metà della scena o dei versi. La competizione prese poi il nome di _kaiawase_ (gara delle conchiglie).
  129. Qingxian gong (giapp. Seikenkō) era il soprannome di Chao Pien (994-1070), censore e moralista dei Song.
  130. Lo _Shu jing_ (Il Classico dei Documenti) narra che il mitico imperatore cinese Yu fu incaricato, prima di salire sul trono, di assoggettare le tribù barbare dei Miao. Ma le troppe difficoltà lo convinsero a rimandare a casa le truppe. In seguito, conquistati dalle sue virtù, i Miao si arresero spontaneamente.
  131. Poetessa (825-900 ca.). Donna di rara bellezza, ma fredda e altera, diede adito a numerose storie su di lei. È uno dei «sei genpoetici» ( _rokkasen_ ) della prima metà del periodo Heian. Finì la sua vita lontana dalla corte e in estrema povertà. Le attribuzioni a Kūka (Kōbō Daishi) e a un letterato e Consigliere di Stato di nome Miyoshi Kiyoyuki (847-918) di un romanzo scritto in cinese sulla sua vita _Tamatsukuri Komachi sōsuisho_ , sono da ritenere spurie.
  132. Si tratta di Munekata (1242-1274), figlio dell’imperatore GoSaga. Si fece religioso nel 1272. Buon poeta di _waka_.
  133. Questo Dōgen non è da confondere con il fondatore della scuola Sōtō del buddhismo zen, Eihei Dōgen (1200-1253).
  134. Famoso tempio e centro di studi buddhisti in India.
  135. _Xiyu zhuan_ (Notizie sui Paesi d’Occidente). Relazione del monaco cinese Xuanzang sul suo viaggio in India.
  136. Cerimonia che si teneva il 15° e 18° giorno del primo mese. Vi si bruciavano i _kissho_ , sorta di annuari governativi, e si usavano tre battipalle ( _gichō_ ) di legno per formare una specie di treppiedi assieme a ventagli e strisce di carta e i _kissho_ a cui si dava fuoco mentre i presenti cantavano. L’aria «Al laghetto delle preghiere ascoltate» si riferisce a un evento che aveva visto Kūkai officiare nel giardino imperiale Shinzen una cerimonia per ottenere la pioggia, che arrivò.
  137. Dama di corte (forse Fujiwara no Nagako), di cui non si conoscono le date. Figlia di Fujiwara no Akitsuna (1029-1103) governatore della provincia di Sanuki. Il suo diario _Sanuki no Suke nikki_ , in due libri, tratta degli anni tra il 1107 e il 1110 e in particolare della malattia e della morte dell’imperatore Horikawa (sul trono 1086-1107), a cui la dama era molto legata.
  138. Si tratta di Fujiwara no Takachika (1203-1279). Primo Ministro che abitava nel Quarto rione (Shijō) della capitale. Famiglia notaper l’arte culinaria.
  139. Sorta di piccola trota, dal colore argenteo e dal gusto delicato.
  140. Si riferisce a suo figlio Hōjō Tokiyori (1226-1263). Alla morte senza eredi dello _shōgun_ Minamoto no Yoritomo nel 1199, membri della famiglia della moglie Masako, gli Hōjō, subentrarono come reggenti ( _shikken_ ) al governo di Kamakura. Tokiyori ne fu il migliore rappresentante. Fece costruire il Saimyōji, dove si ritirò nel 1256.
  141. L’episodio narrato da Kenkō è riportato in molti testi come esempio di vita semplice e umile che doveva caratterizzare la quotidianità dei guerrieri dell’epoca. Matsushita (?-dopo il 1260) apparteneva a un clan guerriero di Kamakura, sposò Hōjō Tokiuji e fu la madre di importanti personaggi del governo shogunale (Hōjō Tsunetoki, Tokiyori, Tametoki, Tokisada). Alla morte del marito si fece monaca.
  142. Adachi Yasumori (1231-1285), guerriero del periodo Kamakura, figlio di Yoshikage e suo successore, venne ucciso dai Taira, cheposero così fine alla casata.
  143. _Hayauta_ : canzoni ( _uta_ ) dal ritmo veloce ( _haya_ ) in voga nei periodi Kamakura e Muromachi, a corte, tra la nobiltà e tra i religiosi durante i banchetti.
  144. Ambedue le espressioni valgono «miscanto dalle spighe rossastre» con leggere varianti, che però erano molto importanti in poesia.Da qui la fretta di Tōren, del quale non si sa nulla, come d’altronde del santo di Watanabe.
  145. Confucio, _Dialoghi_ , XVII, 6.
  146. _Bodhisattva_ molto popolare in Giappone, in genere raffigurato come una statua di pietra in veste di monaco con un gioiello in una mano e il bastone da pellegrino nell’altra. Protegge i viandanti, le donne incinte e i bambini prematuri o mai nati. In questo caso la sua statua è corredata da un berrettino e un bavaglino rossi.
  147. Minamoto no Michimoto (1240-1308), nominato _naidaijin_ nel 1290 coprì la carica solo per tre mesi.
  148. _Hokuzanshō_ (Note scritte a Hokuzan). Opera di Fujiwara no Kintō (966-1041) che illustra le cerimonie e i riti di Corte dell’epoca.
  149. _Seikyūki_ (noto anche come _Saigūki_ o _Saikyūki_ ), famoso manuale di protocollo di Corte, opera di Minamoto no Takaakira (914982), fine conoscitore delle procedure che regolavano i costumi, i riti, le cerimonie del suo tempo.
  150. _Engishiki_ (Cerimoniale dell’era Engi). Opera del 927 che, in cinquanta volumi, fissava le regole per i cerimoniali, l’amministrazione, gli usi di Corte e così via.
  151. _Seiji yōryaku_ (Compendio sul governo), testo di Koremune no Masasuke (X-XI secolo) sulle leggi del Paese.
  152. Scale dell’antica musica giapponese, che è pentafonica come quella cinese.
  153. Lo _stūpa_ è un tumulo funerario indiano, in origine destinato a raccogliere le reliquie del Buddha, assunse poi carattere di monumento commemorativo. In Cina e in Giappone si sviluppò nella pagoda. I due _stūpa_ citati si ergevano sul monte detto «Cima dell’avvoltoio» (giapp. Ryōshusen) in India, dove predicava Buddha. La tradizione vuole che Bimbisāra, re del Magadha, ordinò di aprire una strada per andare ad ascoltarlo e di porre due cartelli: «Gejō» (smontare dalla carrozza) indicava il punto da dove il re proseguiva a piedi, «Taibon» (vietato alla gente comune) era il limite che non poteva essere oltrepassato in quanto alle prediche di Buddha erano ammessi solo i monaci e le persone di classe.
  154. Santuario shintō in onore di Sukuna hikona no mikoto, divinità della medicina, posto a Kyōto all’angolo della Quinta strada (Gojō)In caso di malattia dell’imperatore o di un’epidemia vi si appendeva una faretra affinché servisse da talismano.
  155. In questo caso il Grande Maestro è il monaco Saichō (767-822, nome postumo Dengyō Daishi), che introdusse in Giappone lascuola buddhista Tendai. Fondò l’Enryakuji, tempio sul monte Hiei.
  156. Jie Sōjō (912-985), diciottesimo priore dell’Enryakuji. Tachibana no Narisue, autore del _Kokonchomonjū_ (Storie udite da autori vecchi e nuovi, 1254), narra nel XVI libro che l’abate Kaen aveva calunniato Jie accusandolo di corruzione e di mangiare carne. Jie rispose facendo affiggere nei monasteri più importanti dello Hieizan una forte dichiarazione in sua difesa (l’«impegno scritto» di cui si parla). Pare che per questo fatto Kaen impazzisse.
  157. Cordoncino che trattiene le lunghe e ampie maniche del kimono o dello _yukata_ per permettere più possibilità di movimento. Passa sotto le ascelle e s’incrocia sul dorso.
  158. (Lett. «uccello che chiama i figli»). Uno dei «tre uccelli dell’insegnamento segreto» del _Kokinwakashū_ , la cui identità era tramandata nella scuola. Forse un cuculo, che la fantasia popolare apparentava all’eco.
  159. Volatile simile al tordo di cui si parla in una poesia del principe Ikusa ( _Man’yōshū_ , I, 5) _._ Nel più tardo folklore il _nue_ viene trasformato in un essere ibrido ( _Chimera japonicus_ ): testa di scimmia, corpo di procione, zampe di tigre, un serpente come coda. Si può trasformare in nube nera e volare. Porta sfortuna e malattie.
  160. _Chōka_ («poesia lunga», anche _nagauta_ ). Sullo schema 5-7, 5-7, 5-7, ... 7-7: il numero di sillabe è illimitato rispetto al _tanka_ o _waka_ che può averne solo trentuno. I versi citati in _Man’yōshū_ I, 5.
  161. Wang Jian (449-486), letterato e bibliotecario imperiale sotto i Jin.
  162. Hōjō Tokiyori (1227-1263), quinto reggente ( _shikken_ ) dello shogunato di Kamakura. Vi fece costruire il Saimyōji, dove si ritirò come _nyūdō_.
  163. Abito dei samurai del tempo, consistente in due pezzi ampi e comodi.
  164. Ingrediente essenziale della cucina giapponese come condimento e per la conservazione degli alimenti. Pasta di semi di soia, bollitae fermentata, con aggiunta di sale, lievito e altri ingredienti. Fondamentale per il _misoshiru_ , la zuppa di _miso_ , uno dei piatti più comuni. Quando mancavano altri stuzzichini si prendeva solo _miso_ con il _sake_.
  165. Ashikaga Yoshiuji (1189-1254). Prima di farsi _nyūdō_ aveva il titolo di Sama no Kami, capo delle Scuderie imperiali di Sinistra.
  166. Ryūben (1208-1283), priore del tempio dedicato al dio della guerra Hachiman sulla collina Tsurugaoka nei dintorni di Kamakura.
  167. (Lett. «maniche piccole»). Kimono con le maniche più strette che giungono solo all’incirca alla cintura.
  168. Toyohara Tatsuaki (1292-1364), musicista _gagaku_ , fu un famoso suonatore di _shō_. Il brano dimostra la competenza di Kenkō in campo musicale.
  169. Lo _yokobue_ è un flauto a sette fori. Le annotazioni che compaiono nel brano si riferiscono alla scala tradizionale cinese dei dodici suoni ( _ritsu_ ), dando però i nomi in giapponese.
  170. Piccolo organo a bocca capace di produrre accordi formati da cinque o sei note ravvicinate. Nella cassa armonica sono inseritediciassette sottili canne di bambù in posizione circolare e quindici «voci».
  171. Antico spettacolo di corte composto di danze ( _bu_ ) e musiche d’accompagnamento ( _gaku_ ). Lo spettacolo, di origine continentale, fu in auge presso i nobili della corte nei secoli IX e X.
  172. «Tempio dell’impermanenza», si trovava nel recinto di Gion (Jetavana vihāra) dove Buddha si ritirava in preghiera durante lastagione delle piogge.
  173. Un _tan_ corrispondeva a circa 8,5 metri.
  174. Formule magiche del buddhismo esoterico, in particolare intese a risparmiare ai defunti le pene dell’inferno.
  175. Tazu vuol dire gru, _ōidono_ era titolo dato a chi prestava servizio presso uno dei Palazzi imperiali. Si tratta di Kujō Motoie (12031280), uno dei compilatori dell’antologia poetica _Shoku kokinshū_ (Seguito al _Kokinshū_ , 1265).
  176. Fujiwara no Michinori (1106?-1159). Nome buddhista Shinzei. Uomo politico e grande erudito, con un interesse particolare per leantiche arti di intrattenimento, l’astronomia, i testi confuciani e buddhisti. Ma anche musicista di talento e versato nella danza.
  177. Antico copricapo maschile di lacca nera e dalla punta arrotondata. Faceva parte dell’abbigliamento maschile informale dei nobilifin dal periodo Nara.
  178. Si tratta di Shizuka Gozen (1165-1211), famosa danzatrice e favorita di Minamoto no Yoshitsune. Protagonista di molte leggende etesti teatrali.
  179. Il termine indica sia un tipo di danza, in voga dalla fine del XII secolo fino al XIV secolo circa, sia le danzatrici professioniste che la eseguivano, avvolte in un kimono bianco di foggia maschile, con un alto copricapo formale e una sciabola infilata nella cintura. La danza era accompagnata dal canto e dal suono di un tamburo, talvolta affiancati da flauto e cimbali. Intrattenitrici provette nel canto e nella danza all’inizio erano raggruppate in comunità femminili indipendenti. Godevano di grande libertà di movimento e avevano protettori celebri. Invitate a banchetti e feste partecipavano con successo anche a gare di _waka_.
  180. Kenkō non ci dice quali furono le due virtù che Yukinaga dimenticò di citare tra le seguenti sette, indispensabili a un condottiereideale: astenersi dalle crudeltà; saper dominare le proprie truppe; riconoscere i meriti; usare magnanimità; tenere calma la popolazione; stimolarla all’armonia; facilitarne il benessere. Il riferimento è alle poesie del poeta cinese Bai Juyi sull’argomento.
  181. Complesso di templi sullo Hieizan fondato da Saichō (Dengyō Daishi) e quartier generale della scuola buddhista Tendai.
  182. Kurō, appellativo per «nono figlio», è Minamoto no Yoshitsune (1159-1189).
  183. Kaba era chiamato Minamoto no Noriyori (1156-1193), sesto figlio di Yoshitomo, dal luogo dove viveva. Partecipò alle guerrecontro i Taira del 1185, ma poi fu fatto uccidere per gelosia politica dal fratello vincitore Yoritomo nel 1193.
  184. Anraku (?-1207), monaco discepolo di Hōnen, fu posto a morte dall’imperatore in ritiro GoToba in quanto aveva persuaso, con lavoce suadente con la quale salmodiava gli «Inni di lode dei sei periodi in una giornata» ( _Rokujiraisan_ ), a farsi monache della scuola Jōdo due sue consorti, Matsumushi e Suzumushi.
  185. Dopo la morte del venerabile Hōnen nel 1212, i suoi discepoli si divisero tra chi sosteneva che per ottenere la rinascita nel Paradiso di Amida bastava recitare il _nenbutsu_ una sola volta l’anno ( _ichinen no nenbutsu_ ), e quelli che ritenevano invece necessaria la ripetizione della giaculatoria durante la vita ( _tanen no nenbutsu_ , _nenbutsu_ replicato).
  186. _Nenbutsu_ recitato dal 9° al 15° giorno della seconda lunazione nel tempio Daihōonji a Senbon (Kyōto), che da ciò prese il nome d Senbon Shakadō (l’aula del Buddha di Senbon). L’inizio si deve a Nyorin, discepolo di Hōnen. L’era Bun’ei va dal 1264 al 1275.
  187. È probabile si tratti di Fujiwara (Sono) no Motouji (1211-1282), nominato capo ( _bettō_ ) della Polizia. A ventiquattro anni si fece religioso. Fu il fondatore della scuola culinaria Sono.
  188. A protezione dagli spiriti maligni davanti ai santuari sono situate due statue di pietra raffiguranti due animali: un _karashishi_ (lett. «leone cinese») e un _komainu_ (cane coreano). Ora sono di pietra, ma la facilità con cui sono stati spostati dai ragazzi fa presumere che in quella occasione fossero di legno.
  189. _Yanaibako_ o _yanagibako_. Sorta di basso tavolino formato da listelli di legno di salice ( _yanagi_ ) che formano un ripiano solcato da scanalature.
  190. Il rosso porpora era ottenuto mescolando più colori, mentre il rosso vermiglio era un colore puro ( _Lunyu_ , XVII, 18: il Maestro disse: «Detesto che il colore porpora abbia sostituito il rosso [negli abiti di corte]»).
  191. _Sode_ e _tamoto_ significano ambedue «manica», ma _tamoto_ nello specifico è la parte finale più larga e fluttuante. I versi citati sono di Ariwara no Muneyana ( _Kokinwakashū_ , 4, 243). La dimensione e la forma delle maniche del kimono erano codificate e davano precise indicazioni sul rango di chi le indossava.
  192. Si tratta di Fujiwara no Yukinari (972-1027, nome d’arte Kōzei), uno dei tre più famosi calligrafi di epoca Heian.
  193. Gli «otto impedimenti» ( _hassaigen_ ) sono le otto distrazioni che negli esercizi spirituali impediscono agli uomini di raggiungere l’illuminazione: la tristezza, i dispiaceri, la gioia, il benessere, il discernimento, la riflessione, l’espirazione e l’inspirazione.
  194. Cerimonia che consisteva nell’aspergere il sovrano di acqua profumata mentre si pronunciavano formule magiche e preghieresecondo i riti della scuola esoterica Shingon. Aveva luogo il 12, 13, 14 del primo mese.
  195. Citazione da una poesia di Ono no Komachi: «Immersa come sono nello sconforto, / estirperei l’amara radice di questo destino, / ecome erba galleggiante, / se ci fosse un’acqua che m’invita, / mi lascerei trascinare via lontano» ( _Kokinshū_ , XVIII, 938, trad. I. Sagiyama).
  196. Citazione da una poesia di Minamoto no Shigeyuki: «Irto / di foglie e tralci / il monte di Tsukuba / ma nel fuoco della passione / nonho trovato ostacoli» ( _Shinkokinshū_ , XI, 1013).




End file.
